Otherworld
by BlitheringBard
Summary: Auron ... during his ten years in the Zanarkand of Spira's past ... the otherworld it takes you ... you ready? [complete]
1. YearOne:Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: All things FFX belong to Square, and I belong to Auron.  
  
Author's Notes: This tale will center around Auron's adventures during his ten years in the Zanarkand of Spira's past. Early chapters will naturally be rather angst-ridden, but I promise a little bit of everything will await our beloved Crimson Warrior... so without further ado... the otherworld it takes you, you ready?  
  
  
  
  
Go on if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you  
Don't you give up on it  
You bite the hand that feeds you  
  
All alone, cold fields you wander  
Memories of it, cloud your sight  
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber  
Lost your way, a fallen knight  
  
Hold now, aim is steady  
An otherworld awaits you  
One thousand years -- you ready?  
The otherworld it takes you  
  
Go into the sand and the dust in the sky  
Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die  
Free me, pray to the fayth, in the face of the light  
Feed me, fill me with sin, and get ready to fight  
  
You know you will  
You know you will  
You know you know you know you know that you will  
You know you know you know you know that you will  
  
You know you will  
Fight fight fight  
Fight fight fight  
Fight fight fight  
Fight fight fight  
  
Hope dies and you wander  
The otherworld it makes you  
Dreams they rip asunder  
The otherworld it hates you  
Free now ride up on it  
Up to the heights it takes you  
Go on if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you  
  
-- Otherworld Lyrics, FFX: Alexander O. Smith  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year One: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Hey! Somebody help! There's a man here and he's hurt!" The young boy cried out, as he spun and ran down the beach in search of his mother, his hair flying out behind him, sand whiffing up behind his heels.  
  
A small crowd began to gather around the sprawled man laying face down in the surf-washed sand. One of the onlookers, an elderly man, stooped beside the figure, and gently rolled him onto his back.  
The gathering of people gasped at the sight of the unconscious man.   
  
There was a ghastly wound running down the right side of the man's face. It started just below his hairline and extended all the way down his deathly pale countenance, disappearing into the top of his torn and blood stained leather shirt. The old man stood up abruptly at the sight, as the crowd took a few steps back, horror and revulsion evident on their faces.  
  
"Over here mom!" The boy called as he ran back to the group of gawking people, a woman hurrying behind him. The boy stopped short and merely stared down at the man's face, unable to comprehend what possibly could have happened to cause such a horrible rending of flesh. The boy's mother, upon seeing the man's condition, didn't hesitate however, and kneeled beside him in the wet sand, pressing her hand against his neck to feel for a pulse.  
  
"He's alive, but barely. You men there..." the woman jestured to several in the crowd. "Bring him to my house, it's just up the beach, next to the shipyard." The men all hesitated, looking nervously at each other, uncertain about whether or not they wanted to touch this unfortunate creature.  
  
"Move! You fools!" The woman commanded. The men reluctantly shuffled forward and squatting down, grabbed the prone man under the shoulders and legs... lifting him unsteadily, then awkwardly moving up the beach with their pitiful burden. "Careful now, go slowly!" The woman admonished, as she and her son followed close behind, her son's hands clasping the back of her shirt as they walked.  
  
The woman moved to the front of the group as they approached her small house, and opening the door, instructed the men to take the man to the back room and put him on the bed there. They obliged without comment, as she then proceeded to shoo them all from the house, waving her arms at them while thanking them for their assistance. They all filed silently out, closing the door quietly behind them.  
  
A short time later, the woman, with her son at her side, his eyes large in his face, stood over the bed gazing down at the still figure.  
  
"Mom? Shouldn't we try to get him to the Healing Center?" The boy asked with a concerned frown. "No Remie, absolutely not." His mother replied, disdain in her voice. "All they'll do is hook him up to one of those awful machines and leave him to live or die on his own. I have the skills needed to care for him, and besides, he looks like he could use a friend."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But, he looks kind of dangerous to me... look at all those muscles." Remie said warily. "Nonsense." She replied bluntly. "In the state this poor man's in, even I could beat him up. Now hurry to the central market with that list I gave you, okay? There's a lot to be done if we're going to help this man, and we haven't any time to waste."   
  
After she had sent Remie on his way, planting a kiss on his cheek as he scampered out the front door, she returned to the small room at the back of the house, stopping in the doorway for a moment... wondering where to begin. She quickly decided that the first order of business was to get the brine-soaked, soiled garments from the man, then check for other wounds besides the all too obvious one.  
  
It took her a good half-hour to get him undressed... his slack weight a hindrance as she struggled to gently shift his bulk, but she managed it. She could have simply cut his clothes from him, using one of the sharp knives she kept in the kitchen... but she had not, it seemed an indignity to her somehow.  
  
Lowering herself to sit on the edge of the bed, she began by gingerly running her hands down his limbs and torso, checking for bone breaks. Good, there were none. He showed no signs of internal injuries either, his nose and ears free of any telltale blood. He did however, have a series of long, ragged abrasions on the underside of his forearms, as well as across his abdomen and the top of his legs. It looked as though he had been dragging himself, scraping the skin raw beneath his clothing.  
  
An involuntary shudder shook her, as she contemplated the horrible struggle this man must have endured. What in the name of all things holy had happened to this man? Shaking her head, she then focused her attention to the awful wound that ran from the man's face, down across his collarbone and ending on his upper chest. The first thing she noticed curiously, was that there appeared to be a transparent layer of scar tissue forming just below the surface of the open rend, indicating that someone had recently tried to heal the wound. But it was far from alright, the edges of it swollen and discolored... the first signs of infection beginning to set in. And she knew that was the biggest danger.  
  
She carefully lifted the man's right eyelid, unable to supress the gasp that escaped her. The poor man's eye appeared to be damaged beyond any possible healing. The eye itself still intact, but a cloudy white film covering its entire surface. And she suspected that as the wound healed, it would most likely seal the eyelid permanently closed. This man had undoubtedly lost half his sight. She felt a sudden urge to cry then, a lump forming in her throat but stopped herself, knowing that wouldn't help matters one bit.  
  
Finished with her examination, she went to the bathroom and returned with a wash bowl and what healing supplies she had on hand. She then cleaned the wound as best she could, and applied all the healing potions she had, leaving the injury unbandaged. Next, she applied a salve to the abrasions on his torso and legs. And lastly, she washed most of the dried blood and grime from the rest of him, then carefully pulled the bed sheet up to his waist. Those tasks accomplished, she went to the kitchen to prepare a healing tea.  
  
She was standing in the kitchen, watching the tea impatiently as it steeped, when she heard a low moan. She grabbed the mug of tea and hurried down the hallway. Upon entering the room, she saw that the man was struggling with little success, to raise himself from the bed... his forehead furrowed in effort, his teeth clenched, as low moans of pain involuntarily escaped him. "No! Please! You must not move!" She implored him, quickly moving to the bed and laying her hand against his shoulder. "You are safe here. Please lay back down." He resisted for a moment, his entire body wracked by violent shaking, then he sank back to the bed with a stiffled groan.  
  
She sat beside him, and supporting his head with her hand, tipped his chin forward and brought the mug of tea to his cracked lips. "Here, drink some of this, it will help with the pain." He managed to take a few sips of the tea, grimacing at each swallow. She gently lowered his head back to the pillows, and set the tea down on the bedside table, turning back to look at him.  
  
He had not opened his eyes during any of this, either unwilling or unable to, but she could see him struggling to speak... his throat and mouth working with the effort. "Where?" Came the one word question, spoken in a hoarse whisper. "Zanarkand." She replied, watching curiously as a small, strained smile touched the man's mouth.  
  
"Whom or what did this to you?" She asked in an outraged tone, as she carefully rearranged the pillows behind the man's head. He did not reply, but simply turned his head away from her. This man had clearly been traumatized in the worst possible way.  
  
"It's alright, everything's going to be okay, you just rest now." She spoke softly, beginning to reach towards him to offer the comfort of human touch, then deciding against it... pulling her hand back to run it through her silvered hair. He had drifted away again, so she turned and pulled up a chair next to the bed and quietly sat... keeping a vigil that countless women have kept down through time. 


	2. YearOne: Chapter 2

Otherworld Year One: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
From her chair beside the bed, the woman heard the front door open, and the sound of Remie's small footsteps going into the kitchen. She rose quietly, glancing down at the man before leaving the room to join her son.  
  
"Did you get everything okay?" She asked, as she began to unpack the various healing supplies and food. "Yes, everything, except... Remie hesitated, then continued... "I think they charged me way too much... I'm sorry mom." She turned to him and gently cupped his chin in her hand, lifting his troubled face to hers. "You did just fine sweetie, I'm so proud of the way you always do your best to help me."  
  
"I wish dad was here." Remie said softly, a note of yearning in his voice. "I do too honey... I do too." She replied, crouching down to embrace the boy tightly. "Why don't you go play outside for awhile? Supper will be ready in a couple of hours." He gave her a brave smile then and kissing her quickly on the cheek, ran outside into the bright afternoon sun. She watched him go, unable to fight back the tears that glistened in her eyes.  
  
************  
  
Less than an hour later, Remie bolted through the door, his face flushed, his large blue eyes bright with wonder. "Mom, come look at what I found!" He shouted breathlessly. "Sshh Remie!" His mother scolded, gesturing with her head towards the back room where the wounded man rested. "Can't it wait a moment hon? I'm busy here."  
  
"But mom, I think they belong to the man, I found them on the beach." She stopped chopping the vegetables for the soup to look at him, and then wiping her hands on her apron, followed her son outside.  
  
Sitting next to the doorway was a strange looking jug... uncorked and apparently empty, and propped up against the porch planks was a huge weapon of some kind... a sword she surmised. It looked like an antique, she thought, studying it. The top was adorned with intricate scrolls and turnings, and below that, a massive blade. Wicked looking, even in this dull, tarnished state.  
  
"Remie! You could have really hurt yourself with that, and how did you manage to get it here?" She said, eyeing her son in exasperation. "I was careful... and yeah, it's really heavy, but I just drug it... I'm stronger than you think mom." Remie replied, his head coming up with pride. She had to smile at him then, he looked so much like his father at that moment. "Alright, but let's get this stuff inside, shall we? Before somebody sees it and calls the enforcer squad."  
  
************  
  
A sound woke her from sleep, as she sat up on the front room couch, blinking. Remie lay asleep in her lap, his storybook still clasped in his hand. She cocked her head, listening. Low sounds of movement, then a cry, choked with emotion... "Braska!"  
  
She gently moved Remie off her lap and hurried to the back room. The man was thrashing in nightmare, his head moving rapidly from side to side, beads of sweat standing out on his forehead, as low whimpers and groans escaped him in a steady torrent. She went to him and pressed her hand against his forehead, frowning at the burning heat she felt there.  
  
"What's wrong with him mom?" Remie asked from behind her in a hushed voice. "He has a very high fever honey, he's delirious. I'm going to stay up with him, you go back to sleep now." She answered, brushing Remie's dark hair from his sleepy eyes. "Okay." Came Remie's drowsy reply, as he turned and toddered back to the couch. She went to the bathroom and came back with a cool dampened cloth, bent over the man and placed it across his brow, then resumed her place in the chair.  
  
His delirium continued unabated, as he twitched and mumbled incoherently, occassionally crying out... speaking names and words that were alien to her. Wanting desperately to comfort him somehow, she reached out and took his hand in hers... holding it with her palm open, her other hand stroking his fingers. Then another event quaked through him, this one more violent than the rest. His entire frame went rigid, as his back arched up off the bed, tendons standing out on his neck. Suddenly, he clamped his hand down upon hers, his vice-like grip threatening to break her hand. Wincing with the pain, she tried to pull her hand free, but was unable to extricate herself from his powerful grasp. The pain was becoming exquisite in its intensity, as she squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, straining through her pain, she began to sing to him... a song she often sang to Remie to help him fall back to sleep after a nightmare. She rocked back and forth in the chair as she sang, more for her pain than for the lullaby. At last his grip began to loosen, then relaxed, as his body sank back against the bed, his breathing becoming more regular. She was able then to pull her hand from his, and cradled it against her chest, closing her eyes in relief.  
  
She stayed next to him all that night, her vigilance never wavering.  
  
************  
  
Auron's mind slowly ascended from its dark sea of oblivion, swimming up through the pain that lay beyond it, and now he floated just below full awareness. His mind wanted desperately to turn away from it, to escape back into that sweet nothingness where there was no agony, only dark silence. But he had given his word... so he gathered up the tattered remains of his spirit and came into the world once more.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, blinking... the surroundings swimming in and out of focus in a half-haze of milky whiteness. Confusion gave way to understanding, as he realized only one of his eyes seemed to be functioning. But the pain in his body was at a more tolerable level now, and he was grateful for that.  
  
He squinted up at the ceiling with his good eye until he could properly focus, and then slowly turned his head to survey the room. The decor and furnishings were sparse and shabby, but spotlessly clean. Turning his head the other way he saw a woman asleep in a chair next to the bed, her head tilted back against the top of the chairback, her arms folded loosely across her lap. She was a full-figured woman who appeared to be in late middle-age, her hair gone mostly gray. But what struck him the most about her was the sweet gentleness of her face, apparent even in sleep.  
  
Closing his eye, he tried to swallow and winced at the effort. His throat was on fire... dry and parched. A small cough escaped him, as he tried to clear his throat. The woman sat bolt upright in the chair at the sound, looking at him intently with her kind eyes. "Oh, you're awake... how are you feeling?" She asked, the tenor of her voice matching her eyes. Auron tried to answer, but couldn't seem to get his throat to work. "Wait, let me get you some water." She said, reaching for the glass that sat next to the bed. Auron managed to lift his head up to drink, the coolness of the liquid sweet on his burning throat. Then he finally was able to answer her question... "Better, thank you." His short reply somehow seeming inadequate to him.  
  
"Excellent. Your fever seems to have passed." She spoke cheerily, smiling in satisfaction as she stood from the chair, then wincing slightly at the stiffness in her joints. "Don't move a muscle now, I'm going to bring you some broth. I'll be back shortly." Auron watched her bustle from the room, impressed by her energy and calm efficiency. He could hear her humming to herself in what he assumed was the kitchen, as the clanking sound of cooking utensils being used echoed down the hallway.  
  
Auron tried for a moment to focus his mind on recent events, but was unable to clarify much in his mind. It was a nightmarish jumble of feelings and sensations... none of them pleasant. He decided not to press it, letting his mind drift lazily with the sounds and smells of the present. The only thing he knew with any certainty, was that he had arrived in Zanarkand... and apparently in one piece. That would do for now. 


	3. YearOne: Chapter 3

Otherworld Year One: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Auron managed to get down most of the broth that the woman spoon fed him, and now lay propped up by the pillows against the back of the bed... reveling in the feeling of the warm liquid in his stomach. He had no recollection of when he had last eaten. Then something suddenly occured to him and he turned his head to look at the woman sitting beside him. "I am called Auron... may I have your name?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Sahna. Auron is it? That's a fine name." Sahna replied, looking both pleased and embarrased at the same time. "Please, there is no need to apologize, as I believe you've been busy saving my hide." Auron said with a small smile. "I've only done what any decent human being would do for another, and besides I..." She trailed off, not finishing her thought. "I think perhaps I have burdened you enough with my presence, kind lady." Auron spoke, moving to try and raise himself from the bed.   
  
"No! Please wait!" Sahna pleaded, holding her hand up to still him. "You are not well enough yet, and you are not a burden... as a matter of fact, you are a gift." She appeared to be thinking how best to phrase her next words, then continued... "My husband was killed almost two years ago in an accident on the fishing docks, and since then my only reason for existing has been my son. But you have given me a respite from that. Helping you has made me feel more useful than I've felt in a long time. So really, you would be doing me a favor by staying awhile longer." Sahna fell silent then... looking down at her hands.  
  
"My sincerest regret for your loss madam." Auron offered, his words sounding too stiff and formal even to his own ears. "I accept your kind offer, and perhaps it is for the best at the moment... as I seem to have misplaced my clothes." He finished with a crooked grin, lifting up the sheet slightly and peering down at himself. Sahna looked up at him and laughed, tears shining in her eyes. "I'm afraid that was necessary. I'll do my best to clean and mend your clothes for you... although I'm not sure they're salvageable. In the meantime, I think some of my late husband's clothes may fit you, I've kept a few of his things."  
  
Before Auron could reply, Remie called down the hallway as he came in from outside... "Mom? You here?"  
  
"Back here honey." Sahna called back. The boy padded quietly to the doorway and stopped, peering shyly into the room. "Come on in, it's okay. Auron... this is my son, Remie. Remie... this is Auron." She introduced them, smiling broadly as she looked from one to the other. "A pleasure Remie." From Auron, feeling a little awkward. He was not used to dealing with children. "Hi." Remie replied in a small voice. "You'll have to forgive him Auron, he can be shy around strangers." Sahna explained. Auron smiled at that and replied... "And there can be no doubt as to my strangeness, I fear." Remie looked down at his feet, shuffling them back and forth, then suddenly looked up and blurted... "I found your sword and that jug thing." Looking to Auron for confirmation. "Indeed? Then I am truly in your debt." Auron stated in a solemn tone. Remie pulled his shoulders back, as his head came up... clearly pleased with himself.  
  
"I think we should let Auron get some rest now." Sahna said, standing up and gently pushing Remie towards the door, then looking back at Auron... "I'll be back in awhile to check on you, after I've fed this one."  
  
After they had left the room, Auron gratefully leaned back and closed his eye. Just this small amount of exertion had exhausted him. The last thing he was conscious of was Remie and Sahna speaking in hushed tones to one another as he drifted into a blessedly dreamless sleep... "He kind of talks funny doesn't he? Sort of like someone from a storybook." Remie observed. "Yes, he uses what I would call Old World speech. But you shouldn't say he talks 'funny'... it's impolite."  
  
************  
  
Two more days of Sahna's exceptional care found Auron feeling much stronger. He had been able to walk unassisted for the first time yesterday... and that had made him feel almost human. Laying in bed on this day's end, he felt an overwhelming desire to bathe himself. Despite Sahna's best efforts, his hair felt filthy to the touch, and the layer of grime on his skin was becoming decidedly uncomfortable. He gingerly sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Looking down at himself, he had to smile. The thin cotton pants Sahna had given him to wear were at least two-sizes too small... the leg-bottoms only reaching to his mid-calf. What a sorry mess he must look, he thought, as he rose, stiffly, to go into the bathroom.  
  
It took him a few minutes to figure out how the tub faucet worked, but he eventually had the tub filled with hot water... then turned to the sink to see what cleansing supplies were available. A frown creased his forehead as he noticed that a towel had been hung across the mirror above the sink... strange. He moved in front of the looking glass and removed the towel, bringing his head up to gaze into his reflection there.  
  
He did not recognize what looked back at him from the glass. His once midnight hair was now streaked with gray, and his face... oh Dear Yevon, his face. He had aged beyond comprehension... deep creases lining his brow and the sides of his mouth. And most horrifying of all was the grotesque line of ragged, open flesh on the right side of his face, the eye on that side a milky, sick looking thing... floating aimlessly in its socket.  
  
Everything that had transpired came at him in a rush... the senseless death of his friends, the cool smugness of Yunalesca and his vain attempt to avenge himself upon her, dragging himself by inches down the mountain, finding the young Ronso, Rin's kind attempt to save him. But nothing had been saved... everything, all of it, had been lost.  
  
Something in Auron's mind twisted and came loose then, as a low, guttural sound of rage and grief tore itself from his throat. He suddenly pistoned his arm forward, slamming his fist into the glass that housed his ruined reflection... the broken shards flying in all directions, littering the wash basin and floor around him.  
  
Fighting to regain control of himself, he looked down at his bleeding hand in stunned amazement, as Sahna suddenly appeared in the doorway. "What is it? What happened?" She began, her eyes wide, then stopping as she looked from his face to the broken glass. Auron turned his back to her in shame, and looking down at the floor, spoke barely above a whisper... "I apologize... I don't know what made me do that... I..." He trailed off, then spoke again in a pleading tone... "I beg your forgiveness." He turned back around to meet her gaze, his eye filled with the tortured look of a wounded animal. She could see the struggle taking place within him, reflected clearly in his face... Auron was fighting for his sanity.  
  
Sahna understood and recognized grief. She herself had experienced it, in all its soul-wrenching stages, in the past two years. But Auron's pain seemed to go beyond anything she could relate to. Not knowing quite what to say she smiled weakly and said simply... "It's okay, don't worry about it. That stupid looking glass made me look fat anyway." Auron tried to return the smile, but it translated only as a strained grimace on his desperate face. All of Sahna's motherly instincts told her to reach out and gather him into a comforting embrace, but she did not. She somehow knew he was not ready to accept that comfort... and perhaps never would be.  
  
Dealing with such things the way she knew best, Sahna spoke with an authoritative confidence she didn't fully own... "Come and sit on the bed, and I'll fix-up that hand." Auron did not reply, but simply did as she asked... walking back to the bed and lowering himself to sit. His head down, his arms hanging limply at his sides. He did not look up or utter a sound, his face a perfect blank, as Sahna disinfected and bandaged his hand.  
  
"Now then," She said. "Why don't you join Remie on the front porch... there's a lovely sunset in the sky, and I know he'd appreciate the company." Auron raised his head then and looked past her into the bathroom, his eye filled with a dull anguish. She knew what he was thinking and spoke first. "Don't give that another thought... I'll have it cleaned up in no time and then I'll start supper. Go on, off with you." She said matter-of-factly, standing to watch him as he slowly stood up to leave the room. When he got to the doorway, he turned his head to the side and softly said "Thank you, Sahna." Then continued unsteadily down the hallway to the front door.  
  
Sahna closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the bathroom doorway. She had wanted to spare him the sight of himself until she could heal his wound more fully. She was afraid for him, and maybe just a little afraid of him now. But she had committed herself to this... and she would see it through.  
  
Remie, who had heard most of what had just occured, sat on the front stoop with his elbows on his knees, his head propped in his hands... looking out across the glowing water. Auron approached and carefully lowered himself to sit beside him, lifting his gaze to the water and the fiery sky above it. A myriad of hot colors dressed the billowy clouds and melted into the azure water below, the sun having already dropped below the horizon. A cool, fresh breeze was coming in off the water and Auron turned his face up to meet it, closing his eye for a moment, as it flowed against his skin and ruffled through his hair.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" Remie said quietly, not turning his gaze from the horizon. "It is." Auron whispered. They stayed together that way, silently watching the colors fade from the sky, until Sahna called them in to supper.  
  
Remie came in and sat at the table, Auron following behind to stand in the doorway... as Sahna set the food out. She looked up at Auron and he met her gaze for a moment, then dropped his head, and walking to the front of the hallway, spoke in a voice completely devoid of emotion... "Please excuse me, I am feeling quite tired, I think I'll retire for the evening." Without waiting for a reply, Auron walked back to the bedroom... his arm trailing against the wall for support, then quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
Sahna looked over at Remie then, to see his sweet little face wearing a heart-wrenching look of sadness... as a tear slid silently down his cheek. She went to him and held him close, stroking his hair. "It will be alright, let's try and eat something, okay?" They both ate in silence, picking at their food, until Remie finally said... "I'm really not hungry mom, I think I'll just read for awhile, if that's okay." Sahna was very close to tears herself, and had to swallow several times before answering. She had never wept in front of her son, and she didn't intend to start now. "Sure sweetie, go ahead. I'm going to check on Auron, then I'll be back to join you."  
  
Sahna cracked the door to the bedroom and looked in. Auron was sitting in the bedside chair, his back to her... hunched forward, holding his head in his hands. Becoming aware of her presence, he straightened up in the chair, but did not turn around. Sahna walked up to Auron's back, and placing her hand on his shoulder, began to speak in her soft, gentle voice...  
  
"Auron, I can't begin to know what was done to you or what you are feeling... and I don't expect any explanations. What you have been through is yours alone, until you decide differently. But I do know how Remie and I feel. We have known you less than a week, but in that short time we have grown fond of you and have learned to respect you. You are a man of honor and humility. You have shown kindness and compassion when you could have shown bitterness. You have exhibited a type of strength and courage that I have never before witnessed in another human being. Your outward appearance means nothing to us... what you have inside you is more beautiful than anything I can imagine."  
  
The silence that followed stretched out for a few moments. Then without speaking, Auron brought his hand up and placed it over hers. Saying more with that small act, than any amount of words ever could. 


	4. YearOne: Chapter 4

Otherworld Year One: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Auron paced at the water's edge... his mind in turmoil.  
  
His total loss of emotional control had left him feeling ashamed and confused. If he was unable to overcome his current mental state, or adapt to his new reality... he would surely fail in his purpose. He felt weak and ineffectual by his need for the peace and rest that had been offered him here with Sahna and Remie. To continue to allow himself to simply exist, without attaining his aim, would be cowardly... and a dishonor to his friends, and everything they had stood for.  
  
He must do something. Take action of some kind... or he would truly be lost. Focusing his thoughts, he began to logically break the problem down. First, he must allow himself to heal sufficiently, both mentally and physically... he was no good to anyone until then.  
  
Secondly, he must locate Tidus and his mother. This thought brought his head up to look back at the city skyline beyond the roof of Sahna's home. He had seen the ruins of the great city in Spira, and Jecht had often described it to him... but neither of those things had prepared him for the reality of the massive facade of artifice that stretched out before him. The monolithic profusion of dark metal and glass was intimidating in its size and stark coldness. It was completely alien in comparison to the simple world of Spira he had left behind.  
  
And that brought him to the third task... adaptation. Even in Spira he had been different, here he was nothing less than a complete anomaly. It would be necessary to try and temper his strict behavior and mannerisms. His roles as Warrior Monk and Summoner's Guardian were things of the past. Cleaving to what he was comfortable with was futile. His duty now, was to play nursemaid to Jecht's son... and how in Yevon's name was he going to accomplish that? Before Remie, he had never spent any time in the company of children... and he was clueless as to how to conduct himself.  
  
His appearance did not help matters either. The freakish looking thing he had become would surely alienate anyone he came in contact with. The exception being Sahna and her son. Their generosity of spirit was currently the only thing standing between him and raving madness. And perhaps that was the answer. He would do well to follow their example in the face of adversity. They had endured the loss of their world as they knew it too... and had come out on the other side with their integrity and humanity intact.   
  
He felt a little stronger already, having embraced the truth of things... and he offered a small smile of triumph to the vastness of the city before him.  
  
************  
  
Sahna sat on the front porch, with Auron's robe across her lap... frowning in concentration as she attempted to mend the intricate garment. The pants had been easy... merely needing a good washing and the knees sown up. The robe was another matter, but she thought she could make a decent job of it. The leather shirt was a complete loss though... torn and stained beyond her ability to repair, not unlike the spirit of the man down there at the shoreline. She brought her head up then to look at him... his muscular frame slowly pacing back and forth at the water's edge, his hair, now clean and unbraided, flowing out behind him in a black cascade.   
  
Even in his current state, he was a magnificent thing to behold. Like a knight from a storybook, or a warrior from another world. Yes, that was it... that must be what he really was, she realized. He didn't belong here at all. He was like a shining reflection of an unseen reality beyond this one. And she suddenly knew looking at him, that whatever his purpose was in this world, whatever was to come... it would be her privilege to have known him.  
  
************  
  
Remie sat curled up, his book across his knees, his chin resting against the top of the couch as he looked out through the window... watching his mother watch Auron. He knew it had made her happy to take care of the hurt man... cause she was the best mom in the whole world. Maybe he should have been mad at sharing her with Auron, but he wasn't. The big man scared him sometimes... he wasn't anything like his dad had been, but he was really cool too. He wondered if maybe he could be as strong as Auron someday... then he could take better care of his mom. Maybe Auron would show him how to use a sword too, just like that big one in the closet that mom had made him promise not to touch. He sure wished he could grow up faster. And with that thought, Remie breathed a large sigh and returned to his book... the story where everything came out alright in the end.  
  
************  
  
On one bright morning, a few days later, as they all sat around the table eating breakfast, Auron looked up at Sahna. "I wish to help you around the house, if I may. I need the exercise and I cannot in good conscience, continue to stay here without contributing in some way." Sahna and Remie exchanged a look, as this was a veritable speech coming from Auron.  
  
"Very well, I accept." Sahna replied in a business-like tone. "Hmm, let me see now. You could go with Remie to the market today, he could use the help. There's the fence and porch out front, they need repairing. Then there's the wood pile out back... that's a complete mess. Oh, and there's a broken window in Remie's room..."  
  
As she rambled on, Auron looked over at Remie and with a quick nod of his head in her direction, smiled and rolled his eye. Remie burst out laughing... nearly choking on his milk in the process. Sahna stopped speaking abruptly and stared at both of them. "What? What's so funny? What did I say?" That got Remie going all over again, and this time Auron joined him... chuckling low in his throat, as he watched the perplexed look on Sahna's face.  
  
************  
  
Auron was grateful to be pulling on his own pants. Sahna had done a fine job of repairing them... he would look a little less ridiculous in clothes that actually fit him. The robe too was serviceable, he thought, as he carefully pulled the right sleeve over his arm, wincing as the fabric settled against his unhealed flesh, then reaching up to fasten the buckles. He started to leave the other sleeve hanging loose at his side, his customary way of wearing it, and stopped... his eye taking on a sad, far-away look as he realized that doing so was no longer necessary. He sighed and pulled the other sleeve on, then frowned, pulling his arm back out. This just wasn't comfortable damnit. Perhaps a compromise was in order. He reached for his wide waistbelt, and fastened it on over the robe, then pulled the shoulder of the robe up and tucked his arm inside, sling-fashion. That felt a little better. He could tolerate this.  
  
Then his thoughts turned to the sake jug and sword stashed away in the closet behind him. The jug was empty, and the sword was nothing more than a sad reminder of all that had gone before... he needed them not. And yet, he would feel less naked without his pants on than he would feel going out without them. Best not to dwell on it, he thought, sighing heavily, as he reached for his boots. Sliding his hand down inside the left boot, he felt for the small dirk he had always kept hidden there, for hand-to-hand combat, and was relieved to feel its familiar form fastened against the side. It was better than naught, he supposed... pulling his boots on and walking to the front door to accompany Remie on his trip to the market.  
  
Remie and Sahna, waiting on the front porch... turned to look at him as he entered the front doorway and stopped. Sahna thought that he seemed to have grown bigger somehow, now that he was back in his own clothes. The only thing missing was his leather shirt, his sculpted torso bare beneath his robe. She was going to have to do something about finding a replacement shirt for him... not that he didn't look glorious the way that he was now, she thought. And he was wearing his robe in a strange fashion... his left arm tucked into the front, his hand hanging loose at his waist. But perhaps that was his custom, and it was not her place to question it. She lightly squeezed Remie's shoulder... telling him in the silent language of mother to son, not to comment on Auron's appearance either.  
  
"Better?" Sahna asked, eyeing her handywork. "You have no idea." Auron replied with a crooked smile. "Thank you, Sahna."  
  
"You're welcome, Auron." Sahna replied with a smile of her own. "Well then, here's the gil and the list... and do try and stay out of trouble, you two." She said, giving them a large motherly grin as she waved them off the porch and into the city of dreams beyond. 


	5. YearOne: Chapter 5

Authors Note: Just wanted to say thanks to all of you that have taken the time to encourage me in this current obsession of mine. It really does mean a lot... It is the stuff that more chapters are made of.  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year One: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Remie led the way up a short terraced incline behind his house, and onto the road leading into the city... its surface curving up and away to the northeast from where they stood. As they reached the apex of the road, Auron stopped... taking in the panorama before him. The vast metropolis on the water appeared to be organized in clusters, or nodes, connected in places by suspended roadways intertwining like stone serpents among the spires. He could also see small water craft moving between sections far below. But the most amazing sight were the huge arches of flowing water that cut across the cityscape... catching the sun in a dazzling play of light, as they cascaded across the sky. Incredible, he thought. He had never seen anything like it... this made Bevelle look like a simple fishing village in comparison.  
  
Auron looked down then, to see Remie watching him closely, waiting patiently for him to continue on their way. He was somewhat surprised by the calm, quiet way the boy handled himself. He had always thought of children as loquacious, fidgety things... but Remie was neither. If he was indicative of all children, his duties might be less troublesome than he thought... but he doubted it.  
  
They continued down the other side of the roadway, as a cluster of open-air shops came into view... spread out in a large semi-circle along a high wall on the water's edge. Large crowds of people mingled to and fro in the open walkway facing the marketplace.  
  
As they approached the market outskirts, Auron, without thinking, dropped his head slightly... trying to hide his face from the people around him. But as they entered the flow of body traffic, Auron didn't need to look up to know what was happening around them. He could see the crowd before Remie and he parting in a wave, as hushed voices whispered in shocked tones. Auron suddenly slowed, hanging back. He would follow Remie from a distance... it was unfair to the boy to be forced to endure this along with him.  
  
Then Remie's small hand slipped into his, tugging gently to stop his retreat. Auron looked at the boy, his face betraying his humiliation. Remie merely looked back at him, unblinking, then brought his chin up and smiled, as if to say... to hell with them. Auron nodded, and let Remie lead him forward into the crowd... unwilling to disregard the boy's act of courage.  
  
Remie approached a large vegetable stand, and stopped, taking Sahna's shopping list from his back pocket to check it, then beginning to gather up the various items. One arm full, he reached down with the other beside one of the metal display carts, and came back up with a large shopping bag, and depositing the items inside, handed it to Auron. Bright as well as brave, Auron thought, as he gratefully brought the bag up to cradle it in his arms, effectively hiding his face.  
  
"Hello there Remie." The shopkeeper of the vegetable stand spoke, as he took Remie's list from him and added up the items. "How is your mother doing?" He continued, eyeing Auron suspiciously. "She's fine, thanks." Remie replied, as he handed the man his gil. "Does she still refuse to accept our modern life?" The man asked, chuckling to himself. "I guess so." Remie answered uncomfortably. "Well, I've always liked that about your mom, there aren't many old-fashioned folks like her around any more. Tell her hello for me, won't you?" The shopkeep finished, waving a hand. "Sure thing." Remie said, smiling shyly, then turning to walk further along the storefronts... Auron following silently behind.  
  
As they continued their shopping, Auron couldn't help but be amazed at the astounding variety of wares he saw around them in the crowded shops. Every conceivable type of food, clothing, or sundry was here... and a good majority he had never seen before. Machina both large and small, their purpose a complete mystery, lined the shelves and walkways they passed.  
  
Sahna's simple tastes became apparent to him, seeing all there was here to consume. Then a thought occurred to him, and immediately rang true in his head. Sahna was not merely 'old-fashioned' as the shopkeep had put it. She was poor as well. The life-style Remie and she led would have been considered commonplace in Spira. But here, it was a contradiction to the mechanized opulence he saw around him. Fresh shame filled him then, as he realized the sacrifice they were making on his behalf. He must find a way to repay them. He hadn't a clue what he could do in this place to earn gil... but even if it meant shoveling animal dung all day, he would do it.  
  
"One more stop." Remie said, bringing Auron from his revelations. "And not a moment too soon." Auron replied with a smile, his upper body nearly buried in bags and packages. "Onward slave!" Remie exclaimed, laughing brightly, as he gave Auron a sideways glance to make sure he wasn't angry at the remark. Auron answered him with a short laugh, and brought one of his boots up, gently pushing Remie in the rear-end. Remie giggled fiendishly and hurried ahead to the last stop on their shopping excursion.  
  
Auron immediately disliked the shopkeep where Remie had finally stopped. He had an oily, shifty-eyed look about him that made Auron's keen instincts go on full alert. Auron observed the man carefully from behind the screen of bags at his face... his eye narrowing. The man handed Remie the cleaning supplies he had asked for, then took his gil from him. Auron watched as the man then proceeded to try and short-change the boy, intending to return only half the gil he had coming back to him.  
  
"I would advise against that." Auron said, stepping forward. Then he raised his face to the merchant, the man recoiling in shock and fear. "Uh, sure, sure thing. Here ya go kid." The man babbled, handing Remie all his gil and quickly stepping back, then turning to scramble away. Remie looked up at Auron in confusion, then shrugged, as he shoved the gil into his pocket. They turned together then, and retreated back down the walkway toward the market entrance.  
  
They were almost back to the entrance, when Auron felt a hand brush against his shoulder... "Excuse me." Auron wheeled to face the person, almost dropping the bags to free his hands in anticipation of the fight... his warrior reflexes momentarily startling the woman behind him. "Please excuse me. I own the wig shop just over there and wanted to inquire if you would be interested in selling me your hair. It is quite remarkable." Auron looked back at her in utter astonishment. "You wish to purchase... my hair?" He asked incredulously, wondering what kind of depraved practice this female was referring to.  
  
Remie, stepping to his side, explained... "Some people like to wear not real hair on their heads, to cover up if their bald, or to make themselves look prettier, or something like that, right?" He finished, looking up at the woman. "Yes, exactly." The woman nodded. Auron wasn't sure he fully understood what they were talking about but replied politely... "I'll consider it, thank you." The woman smiled then and handed Remie a small piece of paper. "Here's my card, for when you make up your mind. Please do consider it... I would pay well for that gorgeous mane of yours." And with that she turned, walking with an exaggerated sway, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Auron breathed a sigh of relief when they had finally left the marketplace behind them, walking down the road towards Sahna's home. He was feeling the effects of the day's multitude of indignities... the pain in his wound beginning to throb badly, his head throbbing along with it. As they approached the house, he saw that Sahna was waiting for them on the front porch, trying to appear as though she wasn't... rearranging the flower pots.  
  
"Everything go alright? No trouble?" She asked, trying to sound casually unconcerned. "Well, hardly any." Remie replied in simple honesty. "Everyone was a little freaked-out when we got there, but we fixed that, then Auron got ticked-off at that creepy guy at the last shop and scared him so bad I thought he was going to wet himself, then Auron almost decked a lady who wanted to buy his hair... and that's about it, I think." Remie said, skipping up the steps into the house.  
  
Sahna and Auron looked at each other, blinking. "Hmph" Auron snorted, walking stiffly past Sahna and into the house. Sahna should have been angry with Remie, the way he had told it was rude, but she couldn't help herself as she began to laugh uncontrollably... staggering around to the side of the house so Auron wouldn't hear her, gasping for air, as tears of laughter streamed down her face.  
  
************  
  
Auron lay on his back on the front room couch, his arms laced behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. It had required all his negotiation skills to convince Sahna to switch sleeping arrangements with him. But he had finally managed to convince her that his well-being would not be jeopardized by sleeping here, rather than in the bed. He could have explained to her that wounded or not, he had spent a good deal of his life sleeping under the stars... anything less than the ground he considered a luxury.  
  
Bringing his thoughts back to the present for a moment, he rolled off the couch and stood, walking to the window, to look out in the direction of the city. It glowed with an eerie, incandescent beauty against the dark sky. In Spira, he had rarely gone out in populated areas at night. Only if he was on guard duty, or returning home late from training during his time as a monk in Bevelle. His comrades had often tried to get him to go after-hours pubing, but he had always refused to join them in their quest for reckless inebriation... he found the lack of control distasteful. And during the pilgrimage, it had been Braska's habit to retire early whenever they had been in a city... his duty never allowing him to venture further than earshot from his charge.  
  
He felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought of his Lord and closest friend. Braska had been the only human being that he had ever truly been at ease with. He missed him... he missed him so very much.  
  
He leaned his arm up against the window frame and squeezed his eye shut, forcibly willing himself back from the grief and regret that wanted to wash him away. 'Get your sad, dead ass in gear Auron...' he told himself in Jecht's voice. Thinking of the arrogant, disrespectful Blitzballer and what he would have to say at that moment, effectively clearing his head.  
  
I know now, how you felt my friend... being alone in an alien world, he thought, as he quietly slipped out the front door.  
  
************  
  
Auron strode down the road to the marketplace, the brisk night wind catching the folds of his robe and whipping it around his legs, his unbraided hair moving like a dark stormy sea around his head. The city truly was beautiful at night, he thought, and he felt much less conspicuous in the shadowy darkness it provided. The few people he had passed on his way had hardly given him a second glance.  
  
As he entered the brighter light of the marketplace, he moved to the furthest side of the walkway, avoiding the brightest illumination just in front of the shops. Stopping for a moment, he pulled the card the woman had given Remie from his robe and turned his head slightly to squint at it, trying to decipher the location of the woman's shop from the writing there. He walked further along until he estimated he was getting close, then stopped to scan the shops across from him. There, just up ahead, was a gaudily lit sign that read 'WIGS - Ready Made and Custom' in extravagant colors. Waiting until the passers by were scarce, he quickly walked forward and entered the shop, stooping under a low canopy at its front.  
  
Thankfully, the shop was empty except for the proprietor, who sat at a worktable, her back to him... laboring over a headless fall of hair as it sat on top of a metal form of some kind. Ghastly, he thought, still not able to comprehend why anyone would want to wear such a thing on their person.  
  
The woman turned, feeling her breath catch at the sight of his exposed face, then managing to control her reaction... the result of long experience in dealing with customers less fortunate looking than most. Besides, it wasn't his face she was interested in.  
  
"So, you've returned." She purred, standing to walk toward him, eyeing him greedily. Auron would have preferred not to deal with this forward woman, but he had little choice it would seem. "Yes, as I have decided to accept your offer." Auron replied, in a carefully reserved tone. "Excellent." She said, reaching up beside his head to run her hand through his hair, her eyes closing momentarily in pleasure. "If you don't mind, I would prefer to expedite this transaction with all due haste, as I have business elsewhere." Auron said, coldly. "I don't mind at all." She replied, slowly lowering her arm, appearing unaffected by his rebuff. "I am prepared to give you 2,000 gil... a handsome sum, more than I customarily offer, but you are an exception I think." The inflection in her voice filled with innuendo. "Unacceptable." Came Auron's blunt reply. If he was going to endure this indignity, he was going to wring every ounce of gil possible from this woman. "I will accept nothing less than 6,000 gil."  
  
"I have never paid that amount to anyone, and I won't pay it now, not even for your glorious locks." The woman said, eyes flashing in momentary anger, then quickly reverting back to their previous calculating coldness. "As you wish." Auron replied calmly, turning to exit the shop. "Wait!" The woman hissed, clearly angry now. "I will go as high as 4,000... but that is my final offer." She was unable to see the smile that touched Auron's mouth then, his back to her. "Offer accepted." He said, turning back around. She glared at him, but did not speak, merely motioning toward a chair next to the worktable, instructing him to sit. Auron did so with regret... turning his back to this creature was an uncomfortable proposition at best.  
  
She walked up behind him with her cutting tool and languidly pulled his hair through her hands, gathered it together at the nape of his neck, then unceremoniously lopped off it's length and placed it on the table next to her. Auron started to rise from the chair, but she stopped him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Just a moment, allow me to do something a little less severe with the rest. I do have a reputation to uphold." Auron considered for a moment, then nodded his consent, lowering himself back to the chair. She began to cut layers into his hair then, moving around his head expertly, short strands of hair falling into Auron's lap as she worked. More than once, she had purposely leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his back, but Auron had refused to acknowledge her obvious seduction, remaining stock-still in the chair.   
  
Apparently satisfied, she stepped back from him and he rose from the chair, turning to face her. "Here, let me get this hair off you." She said, trying one last time, stepping close to him, and starting to reach down to the front of his pants to brush the hair from him that had collected there. Auron brought his arm up and moved hers aside, his patience with this at an end. "My gil. Now." The woman, no longer bothering to remain composed, stalked over to a shelf at the back of the shop and counted out the gil from a box there. Turning, she walked to him and roughly slapped the payment into his outstretched hand. Auron turned and exited the shop, not bothering to speak.  
  
Back outside at the edge of the walkway, Auron turned to the water and brushed a hand down his front, getting as much of the hair from himself as he could. Then he raised his face and inhaled deeply of the cool night air, then exhaled slowly, his eye closing... cleansing himself of the experience and the woman. He turned his head slowly from side to side, the sudden loss of the weight of his hair making it feel oddly light. Then looking down at the gil in his hand, he tucked it into his robe and continued down the walkway. He had a few purchases to make before returning to Sahna's couch for the night. 


	6. YearOne: Chapter 6

Otherworld Year One: Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Sahna came down the hallway yawning and stretching. She had slept soundly for the first time since Auron's arrival. As much as she hated to admit it, her bones were getting too old for couch sleeping. She just hoped that Auron had slept alright. He was markedly improved, but she knew that he was still in a lot of pain... even though he tried to act otherwise.  
  
When she got to the front room, Auron was already gone from the couch. He must have taken a walk, she thought, going into the kitchen to start breakfast. She passed the kitchen table, then did a double-take and looked back. Sitting on top of the table was a beautiful new looking glass and next to that a storybook. She frowned for a moment, then smiled... realizing that these were gifts from Auron. He had somehow managed to get some gil and had purchased these for Remie and herself. But she was mystified as to how he could have obtained it. Then she suddenly recalled Remie mentioning the lady who had wanted to buy Auron's hair. Oh no... he wouldn't have done that? Would he?  
  
Sahna was heading for the door to go find Auron to confirm her suspicions, when Remie came shuffling down the hall... still half asleep, rubbing his fists into his eyes and yawning loudly. "Good morning sweet pea." Sahna said playfully, patting him on the rear-end. "Mom! Stop it!" Remie said grumpily, twisting away from her. "You are such a grouch in the morning." Sahna said, grinning. Then she walked to the front door and went out, to stand on the porch.  
  
Scanning the beach, she spotted Auron a ways down the shoreline, walking back toward the house. Remie came out then, and sidled up next to her, leaning into her warmth. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him... he often used her as a wind block this way.  
  
As Auron drew closer, she saw that her fears were correct. His hair was cut in layered spikes all over his head, the gray streaks more pronounced now. And there was something else as well. Auron was sporting a pair of blue sunglasses. Clever, she thought, they hid his eye quite well. Then she felt a wave of sadness wash over her, wishing that he hadn't felt the need to wear them. She sensed that hiding his face was more than just self-consciousness about his appearance. It went much deeper than that. She wondered at the paradox that was this man... so wounded in mind and body and at the same time so competent and strong.  
  
"Hey! Look at Auron mom!" Remie suddenly said from her side, startling her from her epiphany. "Shhh. Don't say anything to him unless he brings it up first, okay?" Sahna cautioned. Auron looked up just then and saw them on the porch, and turned from the water to walk up the short stretch of sand to the house. When he got to the bottom of the steps he stopped, and looked up at them.  
  
"There's little point in avoiding the fact my appearance has changed, so I would appreciate getting any necessary comments done with now." Auron said, chagrin in his voice.  
  
Sahna had been prepared to scold him about selling his beautiful hair, but decided it was petty and pointless to do so. "I think you look positively dashing." Sahna said, grinning... as she realized he really did.  
  
"You went back to see that lady huh? Did you deck her after she cut all your hair off?" Remie asked, in gleeful anticipation. "No. But I did give it serious consideration." Auron replied with a smirk. Remie laughed, then cocked his head at Auron, as Sahna held her breath... wondering what was going to come out of his mouth. "Seriously cool." Observed Remie. "Thanks." Was all Auron managed, looking slightly befuddled, as they all walked up the steps into the house.  
  
As they entered the kitchen together, Sahna turned and stood up on tiptoe, planting a kiss on Auron's cheek. "Thank you so much for your thoughtful gift." The smile Auron gave her was a wistful mixture of sadness and satisfaction.  
  
Remie stood silently in front of the table, looking at the storybook. "I think Auron means you to have that." Sahna said softly. The last person to buy Remie a book had been his father. Remie reached out and picked up the book, then hugged it to his chest for a moment, then sat it back down on the table. Then he turned toward Auron and grabbed him around the legs, laying his head against Auron's stomach. Auron tensed, and looked up at Sahna... his face filled with conflict. He obviously didn't know how to react to Remie's show of thanks and affection. Then Auron brought his hand up and patted Remie on the head, as another wistful smile touched his mouth. Remie let go of him then, and went to the table and sat, quietly turning the pages of his new story.  
  
"There is one thing more. Sahna, please accept this, I have no need for it." Auron said, reaching into his robe and then placing the gil on the kitchen table. Remie's eyes grew wide in his face... he had never in his life seen that much gil in one place before. Sahna blinked in stunned amazement at the pile of gil on the table. "Auron, I can't possibly..." She trailed off, as she saw the look on Auron's face. It obviously meant a great deal to him, and would undoubtedly insult him if she didn't accept it. "I don't know what to say, other than thank you. But I will only accept this on two conditions. One, that you keep some for yourself... you can't wander the streets of Zanarkand with no spending gil. And two, that we use some of it to replace your shirt... going around with your chest hanging out is unseemly." She finished, smiling slyly.  
  
Auron thought for a moment about debating the issue with her, then decided he wasn't up to it, judging by the stubborn look in her eyes.  
"Very well, I accept your terms." He sighed, reaching over and taking a small handful of the gil and tucking it back inside his robe. "Good. That's settled then." Sahna said, somewhat surprised at the ease with which she had won the battle. "Let's go see my friend Gabe, I think he may be able to help us with the shirt. He is a collector and purveyor of arms, and he supplies most of the city enforcers with their gear... if he can't come up with something, no one can."  
  
"Can we go today? Can I go too?" Remie asked excitedly. "We can go today, if Auron feels up to it, and yes, you can come too." Sahna said, reaching over to rub her sons head. "So, what say you, 'o shirtless one?" Sahna teased, looking at Auron. "I am ill prepared to go up against both of you, as I am clearly outmatched... we go today." Auron said in a mock tone of defeat.  
  
************  
  
Auron had to remind himself several times not to gawk like a tourist as they made their way to Sahna's destination. Everywhere he looked, there seemed to be a new wonder of architecture or mechanized display. At one point, they had passed a huge waterfall, as it cascaded impossibly down the side of a massive building and into the water far below, rainbowed clouds of vapor floating in the air above it. From what he had observed thus far, the control of water seemed to be at the heart of the city's design.  
  
Auron followed Sahna and Remie, as they made a left turn from the main road, and onto a suspended breezeway that led toward a small complex of buildings, standing alone on a raised platform above the water. The structure, like most of the city's it seemed, were circular stacks of randomly sized metal, the spires interrupted by bands of multiple window glass.  
  
As they drew nearer, the front door of the main building opened and a lone figure emerged, walking toward them. "Gabe!" Remie yelled, waving his arm and grinning madly, as he broke into a run. When he got close enough, he launched himself at the man, who then caught him with one arm and swung him up to sit on his shoulder, as he grinned broadly and waved toward Sahna. She laughed at her son's display of enthusiasm, as she returned the wave.  
  
Good Yevon, Auron thought, the man was nearly as big as a Ronso. Even moving similarly to those feline beasts... his massive bulk gliding forward with an easy, slow grace. The striking difference, however, between this giant of a man and the denizens of Gagazet, were his affable features. His weatherbeaten face was deeply lined around the eyes that were a faded color of blue, and despite his age... sparkled with mischief. His short cropped white-blond hair stood straight up from his head, lending him an air of authority that his boyish face did not.  
  
"Sahna! How good to see you!" Gabe said cheerfully, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her off the ground for a moment, as she laughed and smacked him across the chest. Setting her back down and then lowering Remie from his shoulder, Gabe turned toward Auron and extended a hand... "Gabe's the name, and who might you be?" Auron extended his own hand and managed somehow not to wince as Gabe pumped it twice, sending a shockwave up Auron's arm and into his shoulder. "Auron, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Auron's been staying with Remie and I. He needed a place to recuperate for awhile, and we've really been enjoying his company." Sahna explained. "I see." Gabe responded, the emotion beneath his words not lost on Auron. "We could use your help with a shirt for him." Sahna continued, holding up Auron's chestplate. "Sure thing, come on in." Gabe replied, turning to lead them through the front door of the shop.  
  
************  
  
Gabe found himself feeling alarmed by this turn of events. He didn't think he cared much for the idea of this man staying under Sahna's roof. He knew how big-hearted she was. She would be easy prey to someone who wanted to take advantage.  
  
He also knew how lonely Sahna had been since the death of her husband. He had wanted very badly for some time to ease that loneliness... but had never had the courage to do anything about it. And now here was this fellow... who's physique and manner radiated power and vitality, in strange contrast to the wounded, beleaguered appearance of his face.  
  
But he had to admit that despite all that, he had instantly liked the son-of-a-bitch too. Well, there was little he could do at the moment... he'd just have to wait and see what developed.  
  
************  
  
Now this, was his idea of shopping, Auron thought, as they entered the large main room of Gabe's place of business. There was a central work counter at the front, and behind was a large workout space with a padded floor. Through an archway beyond that, was what appeared to be an indoor firing range. On the left wall were bladed weapons of every size and type... arranged in an open hanging display. The right hand wall was covered in projectile weaponry, a few side arms and rifles of a type he recognized, but most were highly mechanized looking firearms he had never seen before. A sweeping staircase led up from this end of the wall, to an open mezzanine above, with doorways leading off into what he assumed were other sections of the shop.  
  
As Sahna and Gabe chatted at the counter, Auron walked to the wall of bladed weapons, looking them over. He was immediately drawn to one in particular... a large katana with beautiful inlay work along it's top half, the metal of the blade appearing to be of unusually high quality.  
  
"You're a man who knows his weapons I see. That's the finest blade in the shop." Gabe said, walking to Auron's side, rubbing his chin. "Why don't you give it a try... I'd like your opinion." Auron turned to look at Gabe, apparently apprehensive about his invitation. "Please." Gabe said, motioning toward the training floor. "I really would appreciate your assessment."  
  
Auron still hesitated. The last time he'd had a sword in his hand was not a pleasant experience, and he took a moment to make sure his emotions were in check. "Very well." He said finally, taking the sword down from the wall and testing it's feel in his hand.  
  
"Auron! Don't you dare use your right arm to wield that. You'll undo all my healing work... and then I'll be forced to get angry." Sahna said, from the counter behind them. "You really don't want to see her mad, she's lethal when angered." Gabe cautioned from behind his hand. "Yes maam." Auron said, turning toward her and bowing low, as he tossed the hilt of the sword to his left hand. Sahna clucked her tongue, but offered no further comment.  
  
Auron walked to the center of the training floor and adjusted his grip on the hilt of the sword, then began to move in a simple one-handed training kata he had used since boyhood.  
  
Two steps forward with a quick lunge, turning to a side block, then a full turn in the opposing direction spinning the sword over his head and finishing with a short, controlled downward arc, the blade ending inches from the intended target.   
  
Auron frowned as he finished, realizing for the first time that in addition to the lack of peripheral vision, his depth perception had been altered by the loss of half his sight... he would need to retrain himself to adjust. Then sadly reminded himself that there was little point in doing so.  
  
"Wow." Remie breathed, looking up at his mother in awestruck joy.  
Sahna opened her mouth to speak, then promptly closed it, speechless.  
  
Gabe was merely intrigued, rubbing his chin in thought. He had never seen anyone handle a blade like that before, and he had seen the best. And even more disturbing, was the thought that given his current condition, Auron wasn't demonstrating the full extent of his skill. He remained torn in his opinion... not sure whether he wanted to admire the man, or beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Although smaller than I prefer, it is a fine weapon, very well balanced." Auron said tonelessly, returning to the front of the shop, completely unaware of the reactions he had elicited by his display of swordsmanship.   
  
"Smaller?!" Gabe bellowed, "God's man, what would you prefer? A main-mast?" Auron didn't reply, but merely returned the sword to its place on the wall. "You should see his sword Gabe, it's humongous!" Remie exclaimed, holding his arms wide to demonstrate. "I'd like very much to see it sometime." Gabe replied.   
  
Sahna suddenly became aware of Auron's obvious discomfort on the subject of his sword. For whatever reason, he didn't want to discuss it. Deciding it best to change the subject she turned to Gabe... "So, what can be done with this, anything?" Pushing Auron's shirt across the counter. Gabe, catching her drift, picked the chestplate up and turned it over in his hands, frowning. "It might be repairable, but would not be as serviceable as simply replicating it. That would be my recommendation."  
  
"What do you think Auron?" Sahna asked. "That is acceptable." Auron replied, thinking that never again donning this particular reminder of his failure would be just fine with him.  
  
"I can simply duplicate what is here, but it would be best to take new measurements for a proper fit." Gabe said, looking to Auron. "Agreed." Came Auron's short reply, then he added... "I also have some alterations in mind that I hope you may be able to accommodate."  
  
"No problem. Tell you what... come back by in a couple of days. I should have my current work done by then, and I'll be ready to get started." Auron didn't speak, but simply nodded his agreement. Lousy conversationalist, Gabe thought to himself, as he stowed the chestplate on a shelf under the counter.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going and let you get back to work then Gabe." Sahna said, putting an arm around Remie and turning him toward the shop entrance. "I'm never too busy for you two." Gabe said, grinning at them, as Sahna and Remie smiled back in unison.  
  
"Auron, may I have a word with you?" Gabe suddenly asked, as they reached the front entrance. Auron merely nodded and opened the front door, holding it for Sahna and Remie, as they filed out, looking at each other curiously. After the door had closed behind them, Auron walked back to the counter and stopped, raising an eyebrow... silently telling Gabe that he was listening.  
  
As was Gabe's nature, he got right to the point. "I don't mean to insult you in any way, but I care a great deal for Sahna and Remie... so I'm going to ask you what your intentions are in their regard."   
  
Auron had suspected this was the subject on Gabe's mind. "I am not insulted. In your position, I would have asked the same." Auron replied, then continued... "I wish only to share in their friendship, nothing more. And I assure you that I will be leaving Sahna's home as soon as I am able." Gabe studied his face for a moment, then relaxed his posture. "Thanks for telling me Auron, I appreciate it."  
  
"Is there something else?" Auron asked, as the look on Gabe's face indicated there was. "Well, yeah, actually... I was just thinking that I could really use a hand around here. I'm no kid anymore, and this seven-days-a-week shit is getting old. You obviously know your way around a weapon, so if you're interested, I guess I'm offering you a job when you're feeling up to it. And just to sweeten the deal, I'll let you have the use of the small apartment I own next door."  
  
Auron turned and looked around the shop for a moment, thinking... then smiled. "I accept your offer."  
  
"Great!" Gabe boomed, reaching across the counter and slapping Auron on the back, knocking him forward a step and nearly sending his glasses flying. Auron pushed his glasses back up with his thumb and sighed. All the affection and goodwill he had received today was beginning to wear him out. 


	7. YearOne: Chapter 7

Otherworld Year One: Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
Auron was bent over the floorboards of the porch on one knee, a line of sweat trickling down the valley of his bared back, as he punched the last rivet in. Rising to his feet, he wiped his arm across his forehead and assessed his work. He was no carpenter, but the repairs to Sahna's front porch were adequate, he thought.  
  
Setting the rivet-gun down on the porch railing, he brought his left hand up to his right shoulder and rotated his arm back and forth for a moment. The pain was almost gone he realized, and his mobility was much better as well. Then he brought his hand to his face, running his fingers gingerly down the right side. The wound was almost completely closed now... only remaining open where it tracked across his eye.  
  
He lowered his hand and turned toward the water, the wind catching his hair and moving its layers back in soft waves from his face. He would miss the beach. His morning walks along the shoreline as the sun rose in the sky had been his favorite part of the day during his stay here.  
  
But it was time. He was strong enough to work, and his episodes of grief were mostly under control now. Only the nightmares still horribly vivid, but he could deal with that. And once he got settled at Gabe's, he would seek out Tidus and his mother. He needed to assess that situation, and decide what needed to be done in order to fulfill his duties toward the boy.  
  
************  
  
Sahna sat in the big chair across from the couch, quietly humming to herself as she mended a pair of Remie's pants. He had an uncanny ability to rip the knees out on a weekly basis, she thought, smiling to herself as she looked across the room at him. He was laying on his back with his knees drawn up, his new book propped up against them, his brow furrowed... lost in the story.  
  
Then she looked over at Auron, reclined at the other end of the couch... his legs stretched out on the floor in front of him, his eye far away in thought. She knew he was getting ready to leave. He had been acting a little restless these past few days. But she sensed he was reluctant to broach the subject, most likely out of concern for Remie and herself. Perhaps it would make it easier for him if she brought it up.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
"Mmm." Auron mumbled, bringing himself back from wherever his thoughts had been to look over at her.  
  
"I was just thinking how much better you seem... do you think you might be well enough now to help Gabe? I know he really needs it."  
  
Auron sat up and leaned forward, his forearms on his knees, as a fleeting look of relief passed across his face. "Yes, I believe I am well enough... and it's time I did something more productive than track beach sand across your floor." He finished, with a crooked smile.  
  
"That's wonderful Auron. Although we'll miss you terribly... I'm very glad you're feeling up to it." Sahna smiled back. "Well, what do you say to a special breakfast in the morning to see you off?"  
  
Before Auron could reply, Remie piped up from beside him... "Will you make pancakes mom? Those really good ones with the berries inside?" Auron nodded his agreement to that, as he and Remie exchanged a knowing glance. "For you two? Absolutely." Sahna said, laughing.  
  
************  
  
"Will you promise me something Auron?" Sahna asked, as she and Remie were seeing him on his way the next morning, after their breakfast. "What is it Sahna." Auron replied solemnly. "Promise me you'll visit us, at least once a week... so I can know you're okay, and cook you a decent meal."  
  
"That, will be the easiest promise to keep I have ever made." Auron replied, with a bittersweet smile, then added... "And always know that if you ever have need of me, you have only but to ask."  
  
"Can I come visit you at Gabe's?" Remie asked forlornly. "Whenever you wish it." Auron answered, laying his hand on Remie's head for a moment.  
  
"Get going now Auron, otherwise I'm going to cry and make a complete fool of myself." Sahna said, patting Auron on the back as he walked to the door. He opened it and started through, then stopped and turned back... removing his glasses to look down at her.  
  
"Sahna..." Auron began, then she stopped him... bringing her hand to his lips for a moment. "Don't Auron. I know." Sahna said softly, then smiled. Auron smiled back, and for the first time, Sahna saw it reach his eye. It transformed his face for a few moments... and she caught a glimpse of what he had been before his pain changed him. It was thanks enough.  
  
************  
  
Gabe looked up, as Auron came through the door, and grinned. "Hey there, looks like you might be finally willing to tear yourself away from Sahna's cooking, eh?"  
  
"Regretfully, yes." Auron replied, with a small smile, his sole possessions attached to his belt and slung across his back... as he walked to meet Gabe, coming out from behind the counter.  
  
Gabe whistled in appreciation, as he walked behind Auron to get a better look at his sword. "That, is one serious piece of hardware, my man. We'll need to build a spare room, just to store it properly." Auron didn't reply, merely raising an eyebrow as a smirk touched his mouth.  
  
"Well, first things first. Let's get you settled in to the apartment today, then I'll give you the grand tour of the rest in the morning." Gabe said, as he turned and led Auron up the stairs to the mezzanine above.  
  
Auron followed, as Gabe crossed the second floor to the far west side, and stopped in front of the last door. He reached up to a touchpad on the wall, and mashed one finger against it, as the door tracked open with a metallic wooshing sound. Then stepping to one side, he extended an arm toward the interior. "Men with giant-ass swords first." He said, with an impish grin.  
  
Auron stopped at the end of the small entryway past the door, and surveyed the room. In contrast to Sahna's home, this one-room living space was starkly sleek and completely in keeping with the rest of Zanarkand.  
  
The left hand wall had a series of high, south facing windows near the ceiling, and below, a rectangular plane of smooth black metal jutted from the wall, a desk of sorts, he supposed. Above it, was an array of flat glass panels built into the wall, a single amber light blinking on and off in the centermost panel. The west wall was entirely constructed of tinted glass, with what looked to be an outdoor deck beyond. Against the north wall, was a low bed, and a single chair with a table beside it. Next to that, an archway led into a bathroom. Turning slightly to his right, Auron could see a small galley style kitchen along the east wall, ending against the entryway where he now stood.  
  
"Well? Think this will suit you?" Gabe asked, as he walked to stand beside him in the entry. "Yes, it is more than adequate... thank you Gabe." Auron replied, walking further into the room and carefully propping his sword up against the wall next to the bed.  
  
"Here, let me show you a few of the finer points." Gabe said, walking to the panels above the desk. He touched the blinking light in the center, and the panels lit up across the wall... a series of patterns and words appearing in primary colored lights across their fronts.  
  
"The left panel controls lighting, temperature, audio, door locks, that sort of thing. Basically all the interior environment. The Center panel gives you access to the city-wide network... better known as 'ZanNet.' From this you can receive video feeds and exchange messages, as well as access all the public data bases available. The last panel is simply for personal work and data storage, if you need it."  
  
Auron understood little of what Gabe had just explained to him, and he suddenly found himself wishing that he was an Al-Bhed, instead of a disillusioned Yevonite. He would just have to figure it out as best he could... and pray he didn't blow anything up in the process.  
  
Gabe hit one of the lights on the left panel, and one side of the glass wall retracted back, allowing access to the deck. "Check this out, it's my favorite thing about this place." Gabe said, as Auron followed him outside. Two large lounge chairs faced a low railing across the front of the deck that looked out onto a stunning westerly view of the city.  
  
"Kicking-back here at the end of the day, watching the sun go down is pretty sweet." Gabe said, turning to him with a grin. "Indeed." Auron replied, admiring the view. "There's also an exterior stairway here, so you can come and go without going through the shop." Gabe said, pointing to a narrow stairwell extending off the southern end of the deck, winding down toward the front of the building.  
  
"The kitchen and bath are pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bother with those." Gabe said, as he walked back inside. "I need to get back downstairs now, but you should just relax and get used to things. There's nothing pressing going on today." Gabe continued, walking to the entryway.   
  
"Thank you Gabe, I truly appreciate all this." Auron said. "Hey, no problem... I'm looking forward to putting your skills to work. I have a feeling we're going to make a good team." Gabe replied with a smile.  
  
After the door had closed behind him, Auron turned slowly, looking around the room, and sighed heavily. He hoped that he was up to all of this. Making a fool of himself on top of everything else would... as Remie had taught him to say... totally suck. 


	8. YearOne: Chapter 8

Otherworld Year One: Chapter 8  
  
  
  
What was the old adage? A fish out of water? He had exemplified that beyond expectations.  
  
He had been in Gabe's employ for less than a week, and yet in that short time, he had somehow managed to overload (or crash, or whatever the damned term was) the shop register twice, frighten several customers into hasty retreats from the building, and rip a nice-sized hole in the workout floor while attempting to show a customer the proper use of his newly purchased sword. Granted, it had been the customer who had done the deed, but he was responsible.  
  
His mastery of these new living quarters was equally stellar. Among other domestic mishaps, he had been forced to sleep with the lights on the first two nights... simply because he could not figure out how to turn the damned things off.  
  
And for his grand finale, there had been the undignified meeting yesterday with Tidus and his mother. He had determined their location through the network (more by accident than competence) and dressed in his new chestplate with collar, had confidently introduced himself as Jecht's friend. This news had been met with tearful silence from the widow, and unbridled hostility from the son... who appeared to have a chip on his shoulder the size of a shoopuf.  
  
Perfect. Adroit. Well done.  
  
This was beyond irritating. And he had better find a way to release this pent up frustration, or he would surely perform an overdrive on Gabe's next imbecilic customer, who fervently believed their gil purchased them the right to be insufferably rude.  
  
He looked over at his sword, mounted on the wall above the bed. It represented all that he was, all that he ever had been. Maybe he just needed to accept his own limitations. Or maybe if he positioned his head just right beneath his sword, he could decapitate himself with a well-placed blow of his fist to the wall. Or maybe he simply needed a good workout.  
  
************  
  
Gabe was sitting at his desk, finishing up the day's bookkeeping, when he heard muffled noises coming from the shop below. What the hell? He opened the door from his private quarters on the second floor and walked to the railing.  
  
There was Auron... stripped to the waist and barefoot, wielding his sword like a man possessed.  
  
He was moving rapidly from one side of the floor to the other, his blade spinning over and around him, as he let out short grunts of effort with each finishing move. Then immediately beginning another series of spins and strikes... at one point his body and his blade moving with such singularity that Gabe couldn't tell where the man ended and the sword began.  
  
The sight of it was... well, there was just no other word for it. It was beautiful.  
  
Gabe leaned forward on the railing and rubbed his chin. He knew Auron had been frustrated this past week. More than likely the result of failing to live up to his expectations for himself. But work would be the least of his woes, if he managed to re-open his wound with this display... Sahna would be less than pleased.  
  
All that aside, Auron was being too hard on himself, given the newness of his situation. He supposed he had better give him a pep-talk, as soon as he was finished wearing himself out.  
  
Gabe was beginning to think this would go on all night, when Auron finally gave in, and sank to one knee on the mat, drenched in sweat... his arm hanging from the hilt of his sword, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps.  
  
"Finished?" Gabe asked.  
  
"Maybe." Came Auron's reply, not looking up.  
  
"If you can still walk, come on up for a minute... I have something for you." Gabe said, then turned and walked back into his quarters.  
  
"Hmph." Auron snorted, rising to his feet and walking toward the stairs.  
  
When he came through the door, Gabe tossed him a towel. Auron caught it and scrubbed it through his hair, then wrapped it around his neck, bringing one corner up to blot the sweat from his face, wincing slightly as it touched the right side.  
  
"Have a seat." Gabe said, pointing to one of the large leather chairs in the sitting area. Auron didn't argue, sinking heavily into the chair and then leaning his head back against the headrest.  
  
Gabe turned to the counter behind him and then turned back with a glass in each hand, extending one toward Auron. "Here."  
  
"What is this?" Auron asked suspiciously, taking the glass from him and holding it up in front of his eye, swirling the amber liquid around for a moment.  
  
"It's liquor. The kind that'll make you laugh at your boots if you drink too much of it." Gabe replied with a smirk.  
  
Auron moved the glass under his nose and sniffed, closing his eye for a moment in reaction to the strong fumes, then took a tentative sip. "Interesting."  
  
Gabe chuckled and lowered his bulk into a chair across from Auron, then took a sip from his own glass. "Well?"   
  
"Well what."  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what's got you so wound up, you found it necessary to wear the covering off my training floor?"  
  
"It would not be my first choice, no."  
  
Gabe waited him out... taking another drink, then fixing his eyes on Auron's face.  
  
After a few moments Auron sighed, then said... "I'm afraid my chances of being anything other than a liability to you are slim."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Has it not been obvious? I have failed repeatedly in my duties as your employee this past week."  
  
"What? Just because you couldn't figure out the register a couple of times? Hell, it took me a month to figure out the damned thing when I bought it."  
  
"In case you have forgotten, I also alienated several customers."  
  
"I could care less about that... the assholes had it coming. Besides, I didn't hire you for your social skills Auron." Gabe said, then continued... "Look man, you're doing just fine. Give yourself a break. If I'm displeased with your work, I'll let you know."  
  
Auron looked at him, but didn't speak. There was obviously more to the story. "What else?" Gabe demanded.  
  
Taking a long swallow of his drink, Auron explained miserably... "I cannot decipher the controls for the apartment. Not even the simple panel in the bathroom. I keep filling the tub, when I wish to flush the toilet, and conversely doing the same, when I wish to take a bath."  
  
Gabe bit his tongue to keep from laughing, then said... "Okay, let's finish our drinks, then I'll go over everything with you. Because if this continues unchecked, you may start bathing in the toilet and relieving yourself in the tub... then I'll be forced to evict you."  
  
Auron looked at him for a moment, then lowered his head. Gabe suddenly became alarmed, as he realized Auron's shoulders were shaking.  
  
Then Auron's head came back up, and Gabe saw that he was laughing, or rather trying not to, then finally giving in to it... as the deep, resonant sound of his laughter began to echo off the walls.  
  
Gabe joined him then, and soon they were completely lost... rocking back and forth in gales, their drinks sloshing over the sides of their glasses and onto the floor.  
  
************  
  
"Yeah, that's the right one, you've got it now." Gabe said, standing over Auron as he finished keying in a sequence on the control panel.  
They had spent the past hour going over all the systems in the apartment, and Auron seemed to be comfortable with it now.  
  
"Feel better?" Gabe asked, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed. "In some measure." Auron replied.  
  
Gabe sighed, then nodded his head toward the kitchen... "I don't suppose you can cook? I'm starving." Gabe asked hopefully, rubbing a hand across his stomach.  
  
"Unless you consider boiling water cooking, no." Auron replied.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Auron turned his head slightly in thought, then said... "I am due for a visit to Sahna's, you could accompany me if you wish and..."  
  
"What the hell are we waiting for then? Gabe interrupted, grinning like a fool, and rising swiftly to his feet to head toward the door.  
  
************  
  
Sahna was in the kitchen, standing over a large cooking pot, with a small child cradled against her hip, when Auron and Gabe came through the door. "Good timing boys, supper will be ready in just a bit." She smiled knowingly at them.  
  
"Who's this wad?" Gabe asked, bending over to look at the baby. "She belongs to the neighbors, I volunteered to watch her for awhile so they could attend the Blitzball game."  
  
"Cute little thing." Gabe said, grabbing a large spoon from the counter and leaning over the cooking pot. "Get out of there." Sahna said, smacking his hand and taking the spoon from him. "Aw, come on Sahna, I'm starving." Gabe whined. "Too bad. Now make yourself useful and go down to the beach and fetch Remie for me."  
  
Gabe turned and walked outside, mumbling under his breath. Auron and Sahna exchanged a look, then smiled at each other as they watched him file dejectedly out.  
  
"Here, hold Lizzie for a minute would you?" Sahna asked, as she plopped the baby into Auron's arms, not waiting for a reply. Auron stiffened, and then held the baby out at arms length... looking at the dangling child as though she were going to explode at any moment.   
  
"Auron! For goodness sake! Haven't you ever held a child before?" Sahna said, laughing. "Here, put your arm under her like this, then the other one up like this to support her head, see?" Sahna instructed, as she shifted Auron's arms around the baby. "Now just relax... I'll be done with this shortly."  
  
Auron stood there like a statue... afraid to move. He would have gladly faced an army of Sand Worms at that moment, rather than this small, wriggling bundle he now held.  
  
He felt the leather strap of his collar being tugged and looked down.   
The baby seemed to be lost in concentration, as she tried to bring her other hand up to the strap... mesmerized by it for some reason. Auron reached up with his hand and gently extricated himself from the baby's grasp. She then seemed to find his hand infinitely more interesting than the strap... wrapping her tiny hand around one of his fingers. Then she looked up at him and gurgled loudly. Auron didn't know if the baby was pleased or about to rupture something... but he suddenly found himself smiling nevertheless.  
  
Good Yevon, he thought, if Jecht and Braska could see him now... what a field day they would have with all of this.  
  
  
  
____________  
  
Author's Blatherings: Okay, I think we've got our backstory in place, and the main characters established... so it's time to move on from year one. To where I know not. Just like poor Auron, I'm making this up as I go. But we both have kind people to encourage us. Auron has some friends now, to help him on his way, and I have all of you.  
  
*BlitheringBard throws thank-you kisses doing the feedback-happy-dance* 


	9. Otherworld: Year Two

Fade far away, dissolve, and quite forget  
What thou among the leaves hast never known,  
The weariness, the fever, and the fret  
Here, where men sit and hear each other groan.  
  
Where youth grows pale, and spectre-thin, and dies;  
Where but to think is to be full of sorrow  
And leaden-eyed despairs.  
  
--- Keats  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld: Year Two  
  
  
  
The sun was warm on his face, and he smiled, as he gazed up at the bright sky with his perfect eyes... their ambered depths shining with the reflected light.  
  
A breeze came up, pushing softly against his skin. Closing his eyes, he took the sweet air in deeply through his nose and mouth... rejoicing in the smells of rich earth mingled with the verdant growth that sprang from it.  
  
Then he looked across the meadow to the deep green of the trees, a shade he had yearned to see... drinking in the quiet beauty around him that he had taken for granted his whole life. He was home. He had come home and...  
  
  
  
Blood.  
  
The unmistakable, coppery stench replacing the comforting scents of moments before. He slowly turned to look behind him, his face contorting into a rictus of despair at the horror of the scene before him...  
  
Red geysers of gore, filled with pyreflies, gushing forth from widening rends in the ground, gathering into streams, then growing to a river, and finally an ocean, its peaking crest rushing toward him... the moaning cries of the fallen and the sacrificed a swelling cacophony in his ears...  
  
"No, no, no." His own choked voice echoed in his ears, as he sat up abruptly in his bed... the sheets soaked with sweat and twisted in knots around his fisted hands.  
  
A soft moan passed his lips, as he brought a hand up and ran it through his sweat dampened hair. He had learned to control the anguish while awake... pushing it far down inside himself, but it always found its way back to him in dreams. He was powerless to escape it. It was a part of him now, as surely as the angry scar that tracked down his face.  
  
He rose from the bed, another barely audible moan escaping him, as he physically tried to shake the images of the dream from his mind. He laced his hands behind his neck and arched his back... stretching, then twisting from side to side at his waist... the muscles of his torso rippling beneath his sweat-cooled skin.  
  
Walking to the kitchen, he pushed the button on the electric kettle to start the tea, then turned and moved to the glass door, hitting the small touchpad on the right side. Stepping out onto the balcony, he looked out across the city skyline... thinking of the first time he had seen this view over a year ago.  
  
His existence here had taken on a kind of uneasy rhythm. His days filled with work at Gabe's shop, his weekly visits with Sahna and Remie, and his watchful vigil over Tidus. His evenings were often spent roaming the city... exploring its metal jungle among the thinner crowds that traveled its byways by night. And it was during these forays, that he sometimes felt the pangs of homesickness and deep aloneness welling up inside him. But he did not allow those feelings to linger for long... his duty clear and his aim steady.  
  
But there was a new concern that plagued him of late, and thinking of it bade him turn and go back inside.   
  
Setting his mug of tea next to him on the desk, he punched up the ZanNet main screen. He had discovered a wealth of information stored within the network's programs and archives. The most useful to date concerning Jecht.  
  
Among other things, he had learned that the B.B.A. (BlitzBall Association) had provided a financial severance to Jecht's widow and his son... assuring their care in that regard.  
  
As for the rest of the city's idolatry of their sports hero, it was prodigious, and no doubt his ego-inflated friend would have been pleased at the abundance of tributes in his honor.  
  
The majority of these were nothing more than rambling discourse, accompanied by some visual memorials. But one in particular had proven to be invaluable... the 'Jecht Cam.' A live video feed of the exterior of the Blitzer's houseboat. It had originally been set up while Jecht was still present in this place, and in his mind's eye he had clearly pictured Jecht showing off for the camera... performing shamelessly for his adoring fans.  
  
Its benefit to him, however, was that it enabled him to keep tabs on Tidus without the constant need to be physically present. But he feared that luxury was tragically coming to an end, as he accessed the view on the video feed... its steady track slowly panning the front deck of Jecht's home.  
  
There had been no sign of Jecht's wife for some days now, but several of her friends he recognized had come and gone... their emotions clear, even through the flickering distortion of the video transmission.  
  
She was dying.  
  
He had tried to convince himself otherwise, but on his last visit he had noted the blank look in her deeply sunken eyes, and her skin had taken on the telltale ashen appearance that signaled the end of life.  
  
In his concern, he had foolishly shared his thoughts with Tidus. The boy's reaction not unexpected, and after apologizing, he had left... not wanting to cause any more harm than he already had by his inappropriate remarks.  
  
Once again he was reminded of his lack of skill with children, possessing little confidence in his ability to care for the boy on his own. Braska would have known what to do, and he wished fervently his friend was here to advise him now. At one point, he had thought of asking Sahna for her help, but had dismissed the idea... her current burdens were enough, and he would not be the source of another.  
  
Then his thoughts turned once again to Jecht, and the profound sorrow he would have felt over his wife's condition. He had wanted very badly to do something to stop her slow spiral towards death, but her self-inflicted suffering was beyond his ability to remedy.  
  
So the legacy would continue, and Sin would claim yet another victim, him powerless to stop it. "I'm sorry Jecht... I'm sorry." He whispered, cradling his head in his strong hands... weary with the unending regret that tortured his soul.  
  
************  
  
A small gathering of friends were assembled on the fore deck, speaking somberly in hushed tones, as Auron approached. He spoke with several of them... asking the questions that he required answers to. Nodding his understanding and agreement, he turned and quietly slipped through the front door of the house. Tidus was standing in the middle of the front room, his back to Auron.  
  
When Tidus heard Auron's boots on the entry stairs behind him, he turned, his eyes red-rimmed and swollen with spent tears. Auron sank to his haunches in front of him and put his hands on Tidus' shoulders. "It will be alright." Auron said, his soft bass husky with sympathy.  
  
"How would you know." Tidus choked out.  
  
"Your mother's friend Breese will be coming to live with you. She has expressed a willingness to stay here and see to your needs. And I will continue to watch over you. You will not be alone, I promise." Auron said softly.   
  
Tidus roughly pushed Auron's hands from his shoulders, his brow furrowed. "Get away from me! I don't need you... I don't need anybody! Do you hear me?!" Tidus cried out, as he balled his small hand into a fist and struck Auron with it, then brought his other hand up to strike at him again, then began to rain blows of anger and grief against the hardened planes of Auron's chest.  
  
Auron didn't speak, but merely dropped forward to his knees and lifted his arms out from his sides, offering himself in a compassionate act of supplication... allowing the anguished boy to vent his despair upon his unyielding body.  
  
Exhausted at last, Tidus sank to Auron's lap, weeping softly. Auron brought his arms down and gathered Tidus up, rising to his feet, the boy limp with spent emotion in his arms. He carried him to his room and laid him gently on the bed, then pulled the covers over him, the boy already drifting into a fitful sleep.  
  
Auron stood over him for some time, his face impassive... contemplating Tidus' nature as the embodiment of both his parents. He possessed the arrogant self-assuredness of Jecht, combined with the emotional sensitivity of his mother. And something more, something all his own... a stubborn independence, bordering on the irrational. If he could learn to control it, rather than letting it control him, it would take him far.  
  
Take him far... Auron's head came up and his eye narrowed, as an eerie premonition touched his awareness, sending an involuntary shiver up his spine. The strange feeling merited further examination, but he tucked it away for later... this was not the time. 


	10. YearThree: Chapter 1

Authors Note: If you haven't beaten the game... there be spoilers here, arr.  
  
  
  
  
  
I delivered the poor who cried,  
and the orphan who had no helper.  
The blessing of the wretched came upon me,  
and I caused the widow's heart to sing for joy.  
I put on righteousness, and it clothed me;  
my justice was like a robe.  
I was eyes to the blind, and feet to the lame.  
I was a father to the needy,  
and I championed the cause of the stranger.  
I broke the fangs of the unrighteous,  
and made them drop their prey from their teeth.  
  
---- Job 29:12  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Three: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
The crowd rose to its feet as one, the sound deafening, as they cheered the goal by their hometown Abes. The loudspeakers erupted with babbled commentary from the announcers, causing the sea of fans to vociferate louder still in mindless ecstasy.  
  
The inebriated man sitting to Auron's left rose awkwardly to his feet, Auron moving slightly to the right to avoid the man's beefy elbow as it swept past his head. Tidus was jumping up and down on his right... pumping his arm in the air and whooping with delight.  
  
Auron sat placidly... his legs crossed in front of him, his arms folded against his chest, patiently enduring the useless entertainment for Tidus' sake. Children under twelve were not permitted entrance to the Blitzball stadium unless accompanied by an adult, and he had finally agreed to accompany Tidus to a game, after weeks of incessant badgering.  
  
The crowd began to calm somewhat, and the drunken fan on the left returned unsteadily to his seat, the plastic cup in his hand tipping... sloshing a good portion of its contents onto Auron's lower pant leg and boot. The man looked down, then up at Auron, the idiotic grin fleeing from his face, as it met the piercing glare of Auron's eye over the top of his sunglasses. "Oh, heey, zorry bout dat." The man breathed at Auron, his breath reeking of cheap ale.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if you sat elsewhere." Auron said, a quiet undertone of menace in his voice. He'd had quite enough of this besotted fool, and he didn't care for the idea of Tidus being forced to witness the man's drunkenness... fully aware of the boy's sensitivity on the matter.  
  
"I kin sit anyweer I damn well pease, jess who do you think you are?" The man slurred, frowning and swinging his arm in front of him to demonstrate his entitlement.  
  
Auron leaned in close to the man, letting the crowd noise do the rest to cover the low rumble of his voice... "I think I am the person, who is going to take that cup from you, and place it in a location you will find extremely painful. Move. Now."  
  
The man's eyes grew wide, as Auron's intent finally sank in to his befuddled brain. Lurching to his feet, he staggered off down the row... bouncing off several spectators, as they roughly pushed him away in disgust.  
  
Auron sighed and turned back to the Blitz Sphere, trying with little success to interest himself in the contest. He turned to look at Tidus... sitting on the edge of his seat, his eyes darting from one player to the next, a grin of pure joy lighting up his face.  
  
A smile briefly touched Auron's mouth. It was good to see Tidus enjoying himself... the past year had not been easy for him. He supposed it was worth enduring, if it made the boy happy for awhile.  
  
************  
  
Tidus was gleefully tossing the new Blitzball Auron had purchased for him as they wound their way through the throng of spectators leaving the stadium, Auron keeping Tidus slightly in front of him... constantly scanning for threats. He automatically fell into the role of guardian whenever they were out together... it was something he did subconsciously, not even thinking about it.  
  
They left the heavy foot traffic behind, as they turned down the road toward Jecht's houseboat. Tidus jabbered excitedly about the game... going over every important play and voicing his opinions about each player's strengths and weaknesses. Auron didn't speak... their frequent one-sided conversations not requiring his participation.  
  
While Tidus rambled on about the game, Auron was thinking he needed to pay a visit to the Blitz Ball Association, and get Tidus signed up for formal training. He would be old enough in just a few months. Physically Tidus was ready, but Auron was unsure about how he would handle the emotional burden. It would not be easy living up to expectations as the son of Jecht.  
  
Listen to yourself Auron, he thought, shaking his head... you're beginning to sound like a parent. Although he knew the boy would never accept him in that role. Tidus and he were too dissimilar, the boy too fiercely independent, for a bond such as that. But it mattered not. He was bound by his promise to Jecht and would continue to watch over Tidus, irregardless of the boy's indifference.  
  
************  
  
Auron climbed the last few steps of the exterior stairway to find Gabe reclined on one of the chairs on the balcony... his feet propped on the railing, his hands laced behind his head, and a large cigar smoldering between his teeth.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, it's such a nice night, I thought I'd enjoy the view for awhile." Gabe said, from around his cigar.  
  
"Would it matter if I minded?" Auron asked with a smirk.  
  
"Not in the least." Gabe grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another cigar. "Care to join me?" He offered, extending the cigar toward Auron.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Truth be told, the smell was intriguing. But he had never smoked in his life, and he was not about to give Gabe the pleasure of watching him turn several shades of green and lose his supper over the side of the railing.  
  
"Suit yerself. But one of these days, I'm going to find your weak spot... damned if I won't." Gabe sneered.  
  
"Hmph." Auron snorted, as he lowered himself to the chair next to Gabe.  
  
Gabe watched curiously, as Auron brought one leg up and pulled his boot off, then brought it to his nose, sniffing the leather, and sighing as he dropped it to the deck.   
  
"What's that all about?"  
  
"Don't ask." Auron replied, removing his other boot and leaning back in the chair.  
  
They spent some time that way, in companionable silence... gazing out at the sea of lights from the city that never slept.  
  
************  
  
Auron sat on the edge of his bed, the room in darkness, as he downed the last of the sake from his cup. Some nights, it was the only thing that allowed him to sleep, and he considered himself fortunate to have discovered a kura here. It was a reminder of home, and thus a small measure of comfort in this place.  
  
He sunk back on the bed, and laid one arm across his forehead... letting his thoughts wander aimlessly, as he drifted into sleep.  
  
************  
  
"Auron! Hey Auron, ya big stiff... it's me.  
  
There's some serious shit you need to know about, so pay attention. This ain't easy for me, in fact, it hurts like hell, and I don't know how long I can do this... so listen good, 'cause I won't be repeatin' myself.  
  
Me and Tidus, Zanarkand, Sin, the Pilgrimages, all of it, the whole frigging thing is a giant instant-replay. It's never gonna stop. They want it that way. Yu Yevon, the asshole in charge here... his daughter Yunalesca... and those jerk-offs in Bevelle.  
  
I think I've figured out a way to stop 'em. But it's all gonna be up to you man... you're gonna have to take the ball."  
  
Jecht's voice continued in Auron's subconscious mind for some time... imparting all that he had learned, and what he was planning, and then faded... a sound of deep pain in his voice through his last words.   
  
Auron awoke to find himself standing next to the bed, his hands pressed to the sides of his head... Jecht's message to him in his sleep a burning brand, searing into his mind.  
  
It could not be true. It could not. Everything he had fought for... meaningless, all that he had ever believed in... a lie.  
  
All their lives nothing more than sad chapters penned in blood by the power hungry hands of Yevon. The tale's ending written before their stories even began. Unwitting pawns, tricked into perpetuating the very thing they sought to destroy... and he had been a part of it. He had spent his whole life serving the corrupt bastards.   
  
He had thought the resurrection of Sin the cruelest wrong... his friends giving their lives for a momentary reprieve the most senseless. This made that evil pale in comparison.  
  
A thousand years of death and suffering, and for what? To protect the honor and immortality of Yu Yevon... the ruler of Zanarkand, the creator of Sin. The cycle intentionally eternalized by his spawn, Yunalesca... the reaper of souls.  
  
He knew it all now, the truth and the lies... and the enormity of it was more than he could bear.  
  
He collapsed to his knees with a choked sound, and leaned forward, pounding one fist against the floor, as silent, bitter tears tracked down his anguished face and fell, glistening, between his outstretched hands.  
  
When at last his tears were spent, he rose slowly to his feet, and in a numb trance, dressed himself. Then taking his sword from its place on the wall, he turned and left the apartment, his heavy boot falls echoing on the stairs.  
  
***********  
  
Auron stood at the shoreline, gripping the hilt of his sword, his clothes strewn across the sand at his back, gazing out at the dark water... his face a hardened stone, his eye a molten pool.  
  
He brought the blade of his sword to the tensed curve of his left pectoral, drawing it across the flesh above his heart... rivulets of crimson beginning to track down the sculpted ridges of his chest and stomach.  
  
Then thrusting his arm forward, he presented the bloodied blade to the crashing surf and the ocean beyond, as he unleashed a primal cry from the depths of his soul... a bone freezing sound of rage and challenge.  
  
I am coming for you, it said.  
  
He would wait upon it, he would prepare for it, and when Jecht came for them, he would be ready. He would not fail in this. He would see Yu Yevon destroyed. For Braska, for Jecht, for Spira. He would burn with it, beat himself against it, until he flew apart... until he was no more.  
  
Auron felt an amputation of feeling cutting into his heart, a hardened carapace of purpose spreading outward to encase its pain... he had wept his last.  
  
************  
  
Gabe was shocked by Auron's appearance when he came to work the next morning... his unshaven face was deathly pale, and there were dark circles beneath his eyes, the scar on his face more pronounced against his wanness.  
  
Gabe asked him if he was ill, but Auron had merely replied that he was fine, in a tone of voice that suggested Gabe drop it.  
  
In the days that followed, Gabe noticed changes in Auron that caused him even more concern, and left him confused as to what possibly could have occured to make the man behave this way.   
  
Auron seemed to have lost something. Something profound. His innocence most certainly, and his humanity to a degree... he had become cold and withdrawn.   
  
Gabe tried to get him to talk about it, but Auron had merely shook his head without replying... silently telling Gabe he wouldn't discuss it. He had never been one to share his thoughts and feelings, but his silent stoicism was like an impenetrable fortress now.  
  
As the weeks and months passed, Auron seemed to resign himself to whatever he had experienced, and became more like his old self. But he was really never the same after that. 


	11. YearThree: Chapter 2

Otherworld Year Three: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"What a day, huh?" Gabe said wearily, leaning against the doorway of the workshop.  
  
"Mmm." Auron mumbled, his glasses pushed up to his brow from their customary place on the bridge of his nose, to protect his eye from the honing wheel.  
  
A shower of hot sparks fanned out, accompanied by the high pitched whine of metal meeting stone, as he brought the blade of the short sword to the rapidly spinning disc. He turned the blade deftly in his hands, its dull edge beginning to gleam once again with razor sharpness. Turning the wheel off, he reached across the workbench for the polishing cloth, and began to buff the steel of the sword to a high shine.  
  
Gabe watched him work in silence, and when Auron eventually let out a small grunt of approval as he examined his work, finally spoke. "Let's close up Auron... Sahna's expecting us for supper, and I want to take a nice long shower before we go."  
  
Auron was silent for a moment, then caught Gabe completely off guard with his question... "Do you ever intend to tell her Gabe?"  
  
"Tell her? What do you..." Then Gabe stopped himself, realizing it was foolish to feign ignorance.  
  
"Aw man, I don't know. Every time I think I've worked up the courage, I wimp-out... it's pathetic, isn't it?" Gabe replied miserably.  
  
A sympathetic smile touched the corners of Auron's mouth. Then he surprised Gabe again with his reply... "Your feelings for her should not remain unspoken. Life is... fleeting." He finished, a note of sadness in his voice.  
  
Gabe brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, smiling sheepishly... "You're right Auron, you're absolutely right... perhaps it is time I fish or cut-bait."  
  
************  
  
They made their way down the road to Sahna's in silence... each of them lost in their own thoughts, as the last rays of the sun glowed against the cityscape, setting its facade on fire with the reflected colors.  
  
Then Auron's head came up sharply, his brow furrowing, as he recognized the figure of Sahna... hurrying toward them in the rapidly fading light. The two men exchanged a look, then quickened their pace to meet her.  
  
"What is it?" Auron asked in concern, noting Sahna's agitated bearing.  
  
"Have you seen Remie? I thought he might be with you... I sent him to the market hours ago and he hasn't returned. I've looked everywhere." Sahna said, a look of panic rising in her face.  
  
************  
  
When they reached the incline that led down to Sahna's house, Auron turned to Gabe... "Remain here with Sahna, in the event Remie returns home, I will search." As he turned back to continue up the road.  
  
"No. I'm going with you." Gabe said, starting after him.  
  
"Please do as I ask Gabe, she needs you with her. I will find the boy... I give you my word."  
  
Gabe looked at Sahna, intending to follow her wishes, and no one else's. She silently nodded her consent, looking at Auron in complete trust. That was good enough for him, he supposed. "Alright. But if you're not back within two hours time, I'm coming after."  
  
Auron didn't reply, but merely wheeled and disappeared rapidly into the growing darkness.  
  
************  
  
Auron had been searching for over an hour, asking everyone he passed, if they had seen the boy. He had completed a thorough search of all the shops as well, with no sign of Remie.  
  
Coming to the end of the marketplace, he scanned the buildings just past it, then turned to start back the other way, when he caught sight of what at first appeared to be merely some refuse thrown against the outer wall of the last shop in the row. Then his heart began to beat faster, as he recognized one of Remie's shoes.  
  
No... not this. He ran to the side of the building and knelt, looking down, hissing a sharp intake of breath through his teeth.  
  
It was Remie... laying on his side, blood oozing from his badly cut mouth. Someone had beaten him. His right eye was swollen shut, his face on that side swollen as well, and his arms were covered in large dark bruises, just beginning to form beneath the skin.  
  
Auron gently gathered Remie up in his arms, trying to move him as little as possible. Remie cried out then, his eyes flying open in terror as he began to struggle... trying to free himself from Auron's arms.   
  
"Remie, it is I." Auron said, bringing his hand up beside the boy's face, trying to still him. "Auron?" Remie said in a small voice, quieting down.  
  
"Yes. I have you safe now. I am taking you home." Auron said softly, as he began to walk as quickly as he could without jarring the boy.   
  
"Auron... they took all the gil... I tried to..." Then silence.  
  
Auron stopped, looking down at Remie... his heart once again a trip-hammer. But Remie had merely passed out, his breathing shallow but steady in his small chest, as Auron pressed his ear there to listen.  
  
Auron looked up to the sky, closing his eye, then started away again... quickening his pace.  
  
************  
  
Sahna stood next to Gabe, his arm around her, as Auron came through the door with Remie's still form in his arms.  
  
Auron moved to the couch and gently lowered the boy to lay him there. "Auron... is he..." Sahna started, then stopped, her voice choking off. "No. But he has been beaten badly." Auron said, looking at her, his face a mask of disgust and outrage.  
  
Sahna lowered herself beside Remie on the couch and brushed her hand through his hair. She was shaking uncontrollably, and Gabe wanted very badly to go to her and hold her... but the immediate concern was Remie. "I'll get the healing supplies." Gabe said in a barely controlled tone, as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom.  
  
"Remie? Honey?" Sahna pleaded, stroking his hair. Remie moaned and turned his head towards the sound of her voice... "Mom?"  
  
"I'm here Remie, I'm here, you're going to be alright honey, just stay still."  
  
"Who did this?" Auron asked Remie, in as gentle a voice as he could manage.  
  
Remie answered haltingly through his painfully swollen lips... "Three men, two older, one younger. One of the older ones... he had dark hair and a red and white striped shirt, the younger one had a big tatoo on his arm... I remember seeing it when he... when he hit me... mom, they took all the gil... I'm sorry, I tried... and then he could be brave no more, and began to weep... deep wracking sobs of shame and pain.  
  
"Shhh baby, quiet now." Sahna said, pulling Remie to her and rocking him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She heard Auron moving behind her, and looked up to see him going through the front door. "Auron! No! Wait!" She cried, as Gabe hurried back into the room with the supplies, looking from her face to the door. "Gabe, go after him, please, I think he intends to..." She trailed off, afraid to finish her thought.  
  
"Damnit!" Gabe swore, not wanting to leave her, but knowing he had to stop Auron before he did something that would land him in the Zanarkand jail for the next thirty years. "Will you be alright?" He asked her through clenched teeth. "Yes, go." She replied simply, nodding her head.  
  
Gabe hurried up the roadway, peering ahead into the dark, looking for Auron's telltale robe... but there was no sign of him. How had the man gotten so far ahead of him so fast? "Shit!" Gabe swore again, breaking into a run.  
  
************  
  
Auron was filled with a quiet rage, as his long strides took him quickly down the walkway of the marketplace... his eye scanning the aisles and shop windows for the men Remie had described.  
  
Maybe it was partly for Sahna, or maybe it was partly for himself... but they had better pray he did not find them. They had taken Remie's innocence from him, and he intended to make them pay dearly for it.  
  
************  
  
The man in the striped shirt stood at the bar, downing the last of his ale, and wiped a sleeve across his mouth.  
  
That wussy-idiot Zeb had decided to beat a hasty retreat after their rewarding little escapade, but Borda was still here... leaning against the back wall, doing his best to convince one of the barmaids that he was the greatest lover in all of frigging Zanarkand. Sneering at Borda, he turned to the barkeep... "Another." He growled, as he heard someone roughly shoving through the swinging metal doors of the tavern.  
  
He turned to see a muscular looking guy with a seriously messed up face scanning the room, then stopping as his eye found your's truly. What the frig now? He wondered.  
  
Auron recognized the man at the bar from Remie's description. Wasting no time, he moved toward him... knocking a small table and several chairs out of his way. Then reaching out, he grabbed the surprised man by the front of his shirt with one arm, and swung him around to slam him up against the opposite wall from the bar. And just to make sure he had his full attention, Auron drew him back and bounced his head off the wall a second time, as he brought his face to within an inch of the man's own.  
  
"Would you care to return what you took now? Or would you prefer I retrieve it myself, after I've shown you your entrails... you worthless piece of shit." Auron said, his eye a burning flame in his face.  
  
"Here now! I'll have none of that!" Yelled the barkeep, as he watched the patrons scrambling to get out of the way in anticipation of what came next. He watched in growing dismay, as Borda approached the back of the strange madman, obviously intending to beat his brains in.  
  
Auron heard the shuffling movement behind him, and turned his head to see the tattooed man advancing on him, as he pulled a cudgel from his pocket... a feral snarl curling his lips back from his teeth.   
  
Auron simply waited until the man was within range and brought his boot up in a side kick... striking the man with brutal force across his windpipe. The man's eyes bugged out, his tongue protruding from his open mouth, as he flew back against the bar and dropped to the floor in a boneless heap.  
  
Turning his attention back to the man against the wall, Auron offered him a chilling smile, as the terrified man began to whimper and thrash in his grasp... his feet swimming in the air above the floor, the veins along Auron's forearm distending, as he tightened his grip.  
  
The barkeep, moaning in frustration, looked up then to see a giant blonde man burst through the door of the tavern and quickly move toward the crazy bastard in red. Good-night, he thought, this was going from bad to worse in a big hurry.  
  
"Auron! That's enough!" Gabe boomed as he wrapped his arms around Auron's chest from behind, attempting to drag him off the mewling man pinned against the wall.  
  
Auron released his grip on the man's shirt, letting him slide down the wall to land on his backside, the man's heels beginning to pump backwards against the floorboards... unable to find purchase to get away.  
  
Auron broke Gabe's hold and wheeled to face him, his face devoid of emotion... only his blazing eye betraying his intent.  
  
"Don't do this Auron... the sick son-of-a-bitch isn't worth it." Gabe said, thinking he was going to be forced to try and tackle Auron again.  
  
Auron hesitated then... his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, as he seemed to be trying to wind himself down. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, I swear it." Gabe said then, locking his gaze to Auron's.  
  
Then Auron's stance relaxed, apparently having decided to acquiesce, as he looked from the quivering man on the floor, then back to Gabe. Without speaking, he moved past him and through the door of the tavern, the door clanging wildly on its hinges as he shoved his way back outside.  
  
Gabe knelt beside the unconscious man on the floor, and checked his pulse. "This one's still alive, but I don't think he'll be joining in sing-a-longs anymore." Gabe said, then stood.  
  
"Get the enforcer squad here, now. This slime-bag and his buddy here, beat and robbed a boy in the marketplace earlier tonight. When the enforcers get here, tell them Gabe will meet them at the jail in the morning, to press full charges... understood?" Gabe said to the barkeep.  
  
"Yes sir, no problem." The bartender replied, relief flooding his face.  
  
Then Gabe leaned over the man in the striped shirt and whispered... "And you, my unfortunate friend, had better not move from that spot until they get here, or I'll bring the man-in-red back with me, and cheer him on... while he proceeds to painfully end your wretched life."  
  
With that, Gabe turned and strode out, ducking his massive bulk through the door.  
  
Auron was waiting for him outside, appearing to have regained his normal composure. "You okay man?" Gabe asked, approaching him slowly. "Yeah." Auron replied, saying nothing more.  
  
"Good, then let's get back to Sahna's." Gabe said, putting a hand on Auron's shoulder as they turned and walked back together through the marketplace.  
  
************  
  
Sahna was still on the couch with Remie, his head in her lap, when they returned. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Sahna's healing skills already having a positive affect on the boy's battered appearance.  
  
"How is he?" Gabe asked, kneeling next to Sahna as Auron moved to the other side of the room and sat heavily in a chair.  
  
"He's going to be okay I think. His lip is cut rather badly, but the rest of his injuries are contusions, they will heal." Sahna said, as she looked from Gabe to Auron, wanting to know what had happened, but not asking. If Auron had killed one or all of them, Gabe wouldn't have brought him back here. Auron's face was unreadable, as he calmly watched Remie sleeping.   
  
"We'll stay here with you tonight, and let tomorrow take care of itself." Gabe said, as he squeezed her hand and gave her a wink, telling her that everything was okay.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done without you two tonight, I don't know how to..." Sahna began, then Gabe gently brought his hand to her face... "Quiet now mother, you'll get yourself all worked up and wake Remie, try and get some sleep."  
  
Sahna smiled at him gratefully, and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the side of the couch, her arm coming up to hold Remie against her.  
  
Gabe turned and slid to a sitting position on the floor, leaning his back against the front of the couch, as he ran his hands back over the top of his head in fatigue, then settled in to keep watch.  
  
Silently observing the trio in front of him, Auron knew Gabe would be asleep soon... the man was clearly exhausted from the emotional strain, no thanks to his little rampage this evening. But he felt no regret over his actions against Remie's attackers. On the contrary, he had felt a satisfying sense of release. Perhaps it was unbecoming... but there was the truth of it.  
  
Then, as was his habit, Auron began to run other problems and questions through his mind... he had always done his best thinking while keeping a watch. 


	12. YearThree: Chapter 3

Blatherings: Bah and fie I say... I had so much fun with the last chapter, I found it difficult to settle myself down. I want Auron to spend the next seven years pissed-off and kicking asses all over Zanarkand... eeeeaaiii! Oh well... heavy sigh.  
Feedback is sweet... like candy... thanks everybody, with special nods to Scarbie and SpazKit... *squidge*  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Three: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Gabe awoke with a snort, to find himself slumped backwards against the couch, covered with a blanket. Crap... he had fallen asleep.  
  
He looked up through blurry eyes and saw Auron... still sitting in the chair, his collar and glasses on the table next to him, his legs stuck straight out in front of him, and his arms crossed over his chest. He met Gabe's gaze, as a smirk played across his face... a look Gabe knew well.  
  
"How the hell did you manage to stay awake all night?" Gabe asked grumpily, keeping his voice barely above a whisper, so as not to wake Sahna and Remie.  
  
"Practice." Auron rumbled, in his usual matter-of-fact tone, that at times like this, drove Gabe bug-shit.  
  
Gabe mumbled incoherently under his breath and threw the blanket off, rising stiffly to his feet. He turned to look down at Sahna and Remie on the couch behind him, also covered in a blanket, sleeping peacefully.  
  
He had never seen Sahna in sleep before, and his face softened, as he let his eyes roam over her sweet face for a few moments. Turning back to Auron, he nodded his head toward the door, indicating they should go outside. Auron rose and followed Gabe out to the front porch.  
  
"I'm going down to the jail-house, and take care of business in regards to those two bottom-feeders from the bar last night. You should probably stay here with Sahna and Remie."  
  
"If you think that best." Auron said, one eyebrow arching.  
  
"Yeah, I do. The enforcers know me, they won't give me any hassles. And besides, seeing you again might give both the prisoners coronaries... not that I'd mind." Gabe replied with an evil grin.  
  
"What of the shop?" Auron asked, turning his head to the side and scratching his stubbled chin, in a familiar gesture.  
  
"We'll just open a little late today, that's all. No big deal. I'll be back as soon as I can." Gabe said. Then straightening his clothes out as best he could, and raking a hand through his hair, he smiled wanly, and started off to the road behind the house.  
  
Back inside, Auron went in to the kitchen and rustled around until he found some tea, and set the kettle to boil. Then he went to the refrigerator and looked in... leaning his arm across the top of its open door, searching for something to eat. With no food or sleep from the night before, he was feeling decidedly peaked.  
  
It would seem his stamina was not what it used to be. There was a time when he could have gone days without food or sleep if required... not giving it a second thought. Apparently he had aged inside as well as out. Being dead didn't do much for his sense of well being either, he thought, smiling bitterly to himself.  
  
He decided on fruit and toast, one of his specialties, since there was no cooking involved. He prepared enough for himself as well as Sahna and Remie, thinking they would be awake soon.  
  
Laying everything out on the table, he sat down and sipped his tea, then began munching distractedly on a piece of toast.  
  
Looking out past the kitchen to the couch in the living room, he watched as Remie's left eye fluttered open, then fixed on him in a silent stare. Auron felt a strange sensation run through him at the sight of the boy's countenance, as he realized Remie resembled a smaller version of himself. The look in his eye was one he recognized from his own reflection, when he could bring himself to look upon it.  
  
Auron did his best to give Remie a comforting smile, as he silently gestured with his hand, telling the boy to come to him.  
  
Remie managed to get up without waking his mother, her only reaction a moaning sigh, as she rolled onto her side and went back to sleep.  
  
When Remie got to the table, Auron reached down and pulled him into his lap, then carefully held the mug of tea up to his swollen lips. Remie took a few sips, then pushed the mug down with his hand, indicating he'd had enough.  
  
Remie leaned into Auron's warmth, and layed his head back against his chest, taking comfort in the feel of his strong presence. Auron brought one arm up and crossed it over the boy, then turned his head to gaze out the kitchen window, watching the sun come up.  
  
************  
  
Sahna stirred and opened her eyes, rubbing a hand across her face and looking around anxiously, as she realized Remie was no longer next to her.  
  
She looked toward the kitchen and saw Auron was sitting at the table with Remie nestled in his lap, both of them silent, their heads turned to look out the window. She felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of them together... it was so sweet and sad it made her heart ache.  
  
Auron grew more solitary with each passing year, but Remie was still able to get inside his barriers. They shared a bond she didn't quite understand, but she was glad for it. Remie had few male role models in his life. Gabe was one, and Remie adored the gentle-giant. But Auron was a hero to him, and the sort of man he would like to become. Remie had never communicated this directly of course, it was just something she knew.... as only a mother could.  
  
She was reluctant to interrupt their quiet companionship, but her brain was fogged from the stress of the previous night, and she badly needed some of that tea that smelled so good.  
  
Auron and Remie's heads turned in tandem to look at her as she rose from the couch and joined them at the table. "Is there any more of that?" She asked, pointing to the cup in Auron's hand.  
  
Auron reached behind him and grabbed the waiting mug from the counter, then filled it from the tea pot on the table, and placed it in front of her. "You're a treasure Auron." Sahna said with a smile, as she took a long sip and closed her eyes, letting a sigh escape her.  
  
Then she looked at her son, his poor, sweet face simultaneously reflecting a look of both despair and contentment, as he struggled with the mixed emotions of the pain from his ordeal, and the happiness from the close contact he now shared with the man he so admired.  
  
Sahna wanted to say something to both of them, to express what she was feeling, but she didn't have the words, so she just let it go.  
  
"Where's Gabe?" She asked, ashamed of herself for just now realizing he wasn't there.  
  
"He is on an errand, and will return soon." Auron replied, looking down at the top of Remie's head, silently telling her that it was best not to pursue the subject in front of him.  
  
"Hmm." Sahna nodded nonchalantly, then reached for a piece of toast. She took a bite, then pointed the piece of toast at Remie, silently asking him if he had eaten. Remie shook his head, his face wrinkling in a look of little boy disgust.  
  
Sahna sighed, but didn't push it... her patience expanded by the relief of knowing her son was safe and whole.  
  
"Okay, you can eat something later, but I do want you to take a bath now, and then to bed for awhile." Sahna said, rising from the table and extending her hand.  
  
Remie huffed in protest, as Auron rotated in the chair, pointing the boy in the direction he needed to go. Remie slid off Auron's lap and took his mother's hand, as she led him down the hallway.  
  
After she had Remie bathed and tucked in bed, Sahna went out to the front porch to join Auron, standing at the railing, gazing out at the incoming combers along the shore.  
  
"Will everything be alright Auron?" Sahna entreated, as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yes. There is no need to be overly concerned. I trust Gabe to do what is necessary. And your son is strong, he will recover from this." Auron replied, laying a hand on Sahna's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you're right Auron. It's just that I feel pretty vulnerable right now... I can't help it." Sahna whispered, covering her face with her hands.  
  
Auron pulled her to him and held her, stroking her hair, as she wept quietly against his chest.  
  
"If it is acceptable, I wish for Remie and you to come stay with Gabe and I for awhile. I am uncomfortable with the thought of you being alone just now. Will you do this for me?"  
  
"How could I possibly refuse such chivalry." Sahna said, smiling up at him through her tears.  
  
************  
  
Auron and Sahna were back at the kitchen table, sharing a second round of tea, when Gabe came through the door.   
  
He pulled up a chair next to Sahna and sat, then reached for a piece of cold toast and downed it in two large bites. Then snagged a piece of fruit, turning it over in his hands, as he began to speak.  
  
"Everything has been taken care of. The men who attacked Remie won't be going anywhere for a long while. Apparently, they were wanted in connection to several other offenses, and the enforcers were glad to have them in custody. And we got a full confession out of the older one. All it took was a mention from me about a certain friend of mine, who would be willing to pay him a visit if he didn't feel like talking." Gabe finished, with a smirk.  
  
"That is good news, thank you Gabe." Sahna said with relief, laying her hand on Gabe's arm. He smiled at her, his face suddenly appearing years younger in his pleasure at making her feel better.  
  
"How is Remie?" Gabe asked, as he finally bit into the apple he had been playing with.  
  
"Physically, okay. Mentally, not so good... he's pretty shook-up." Sahna explained in a strained voice.  
  
Gabe frowned, rubbing his chin, then said... "Why don't you two stay with us for a few days. It might help."  
  
"Auron beat you to that invitation, and I have accepted. But thank you, thank you both... so much." Sahna said, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.  
  
"Figures." Gabe grumbled, then smiled in spite of himself. 


	13. YearThree: Chapter 4

Blatherings: Sorry for the wait... my pointed little head needed a rest... but all my synapsis seem to be firing again now, so onward we go...  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Three: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"There's a blow coming in." Gabe said, looking up at the gathering clouds above, then back over his shoulder at Auron.  
  
Auron turned, walking backwards for a moment, the quickening wind bringing his robe to life around him. The sky was a mass of dark, steely clouds, as the approaching storm roiled inland from the sea.  
  
"It comes apace." Auron said, turning back around and nodding at Gabe.  
  
"Let's put her in high gear then." Gabe said, then looked down at Remie, walking beside Sahna. "Come on sprout, hitch a ride on the Gabe-mobile." He smiled, reaching down and scooping the boy up, cradling him in one massive arm, as he lengthened out his strides.  
  
Sahna hurried to keep up at Gabe's side, as Auron brought up the rear... Sahna's duffel bag slung across his back.  
  
They had made the turn from the main road onto the breezeway to Gabe's shop, when the skies opened above them... hard sheets of cold rain beginning to beat down against the buildings and the tarmac, the water surrounding the breezeway tossed with white-caps.  
  
By the time they reached the entryway of the shop, they were all soaked, and Sahna frowned, as she saw Remie shiver against Gabe's chest.  
  
"What are the sleeping arrangements? I need to get Remie out of these wet clothes."  
  
Gabe scratched his head for a moment, then said... "If it's okay with you Auron, they can stay at your place, and you can bunk with me."  
  
Auron nodded in agreement, droplets of rainwater falling from the wet spikes of snowy hair fanned out across his brow.  
  
************  
  
It was the first time Sahna had been in Auron's apartment, and she was taken aback by its austerity. With the exception of Auron's sword mounted above the bed, and his earthenware jug on the table beside it, the room was devoid of any personal effects or expression.  
  
"My goodness Auron, you live like a monk." Sahna observed, as she rotated her head around the room, then looked over at him... her head cocked slightly in amusement.  
  
His response surprised her. He shook his head cryptically, as he released a short burst of laughter... an edge to its deep tenor that did not denote amusement, as much as it did a sense of irony.  
  
She looked at him quizzically, waiting for an explanation of some sort, but none came. Instead, he walked to the control panel for the room and turned up the lights, then hit several other pads on the touch-screen, their purpose becoming apparent, as she heard the soft hiss of forced heat beginning to waft into the room.  
  
"Please, make yourselves at home." Auron offered, dropping the duffel bag in the chair next to the bed. He unbuckled his belt and draped it across the chair back, then reached up and began to peel his soaked robe off.  
  
"Just make a pile by the door, I'll take all our wet clothes over to the dryer at Gabe's in a bit." Sahna said, then turned to look at Remie.  
  
He was standing silent and unmoving at the window wall... staring out at the incoming storm. Sahna was really getting worried now. He had not spoken a single word since last night, and she was afraid that he might have suffered a mental trauma too severe to recover from.  
  
She had an idea of something that might help, and intended to talk to Auron about it at the first opportunity.  
  
"Unless there is something you require of me, I will go now to assist Gabe in opening the shop." Auron said, dropping his sodden robe to the floor, then raking his hands back through the wet tangles of his dark hair, the front layers immediately springing back upright, despite his attempt to flatten them back.  
  
"We'll be fine, thanks. You go ahead." Sahna replied, trying to sound confident and failing.  
  
"You are sure?" Auron responded, dipping his head forward slightly to make eye contact with her over his glasses.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Sahna nodded, as she smiled and waved her hand at him in a shooing gesture.  
  
He gave her a small smile, then looked across the room at Remie, his placid expression remaining unchanged, but his eye softening as he gazed for a moment upon the boy's still figure. Then he nodded and turned... the door tracking shut behind him as he left.  
  
************  
  
"Are they okay?" Gabe asked, his eyes roving to the door of the apartment above, as Auron came down the stairs and walked to the front counter.  
  
"No. But they will be... in time."  
  
"Damn, I hope you're right." Gabe said, in a pained voice.  
  
Auron was aware of the profound effect all this was having on the man, but was at a loss for the right words to comfort him.  
  
Braska had been adept at this sort of thing... always knowing instinctively what to say to put others at ease. He, on the other hand, was too straightforward to be of much use in situations such as these. He often lacked the subtlety required. He had always found actions easier than words.  
  
"Let's get to work. The sooner we complete the day's tasks, the more time we will have to deal with this."  
  
"Right." Gabe nodded, reaching under the counter to pull out the waiting stack of work orders, then added... "The storm should keep the walk-ins to a minimum anyway."  
  
"More than likely." Auron replied, leaning his forearms on the counter and turning his head to the side, trying to decipher Gabe's scribbled instructions on the orders.  
  
************  
  
Their work done and the shop closed-up for the day, Auron had returned to the apartment to bathe and change into clean clothes.  
  
Sahna and Remie had left the apartment earlier, and had gone to Gabe's, as Sahna had decided to cook supper there... the amenities of his quarters more suitable for such things.   
  
Sighing softly, he walked to the bathroom and started the tub filling, as he absently stripped off his clothes... letting them fall in disarray on the tiled floor at his feet. His head was throbbing, and his body ached with fatigue. He had been up for well over twenty-four hours now, and he thought longingly for a moment about the bed in the next room... imagining how good it would feel to sink into its soft warmth.  
  
Both Gabe and Sahna had tried to talk him into quitting work early, and getting some sleep... but he had stubbornly refused. Just why, he was not certain. Except that perhaps old habits were indeed, hard to break.  
  
And he supposed, he could have easily made his excuses in not joining them for supper. But as their friend, he did not see that as an option. They had been unwavering in their care for him, when he had needed it most, and he was not about to fail in returning a small measure of that devotion.  
  
Stepping into the tub, and sinking down, he leaned his head back against the tiled surround, and propped his feet up on either side of the faucet... groaning with pleasure, as the hot water caressed his tired muscles.  
  
Closing his eye, and allowing his body to float completely lax in the soothing warmth, he turned his thoughts to other things that required his attention... reminding himself to check his messages before he left, to make sure everything was alright with Tidus and Breese. She had been having trouble controlling the boy of late, and at her request, he had tried to talk some sense into the young Blitzer's thick head.  
  
His attempts at offering advise and guidance, however, were usually met with scorn and contempt from the boy. Increasingly, he had found the only way to get through to him, was to adopt the same merciless attitude he had previously reserved for his father before him. If that's what it took, so be it, he thought... a sardonic smile touching the corners of his mouth.  
  
************  
  
Sahna and Remie were huddled together on the couch, watching Gabe start a fire in the large dark-stone fireplace, when Auron joined them.  
  
His normal attire was draped over his arm, his sunglasses dangling from his hand, as he leaned over a chair next to the door, and deposited them there. He was now clad in a pair of loose-fitting black leather pants, and a simple, open-collared white shirt... the sleeves rolled up his forearms.  
  
The stark contrast of his clothes perfectly matched the day and night of his hair, and Sahna contemplated for the umpteenth time, at the striking figure he posed. Although he didn't try to draw attention to himself, his presence never failed to command it... his rugged looks and quiet power were an undeniable force.  
  
Sahna glanced over at Gabe then, and felt a flush rising in her face, as she realized he had been watching her admire Auron. She offered him a coy smile, and batted her eyelashes at him in an exaggerated motion, as he shook his head with a grin, then returned his attention back to the fire.  
  
Auron sank into one of the chairs opposite the couch, and brought his hand up, slowly running it down his tired face, then stopping to lightly scratch at the darkened stubble of his chin.  
  
"Something sure smells good." He rumbled, dropping his hand to his lap, and looking over at Sahna, one eyebrow arched in a silent question.  
  
"Comfort food... hot, and plenty of it." Sahna smiled at him. "Come on sweetie, help me set the table." She said then, looking down at Remie. He turned his head from the fire to look at her, his bruised face a blank, then silently rose from the couch and walked to the large, open dining room adjacent to the sitting area.  
  
Sahna, following behind him, was unable to hide the look of deep concern on her face, as she and Gabe exchanged a worried glance.  
  
************  
  
After the wonderfully filling meal was finished, and Remie had been temporarily deposited on Gabe's bed, the three adults returned to the sitting area to relax by the fire.  
  
Sahna had accepted the glass of wine Gabe offered, and she sipped it gratefully... savoring the dry tartness of it. Gabe and Auron were both drinking that nasty-smelling-amber-colored-stuff, just exactly what it was, she did not know.  
  
Figuring the time was right to bring up her idea, she looked over at Auron and cleared her throat, as he calmly returned her gaze... waiting for her to speak.  
  
"The problem is, that Remie's self-esteem and self-confidence are gone. He needs to get them back, and I think you can help him do that." Sahna explained, then gulped down a large portion of her glass.  
  
"What is it you ask of me?" Auron replied, not unkindly... but intending to cut to the heart of things.  
  
"I'm asking you to train him. To teach him how to protect himself. Where it goes from there, is up to him."  
  
Auron leaned forward, his piercing eye scanning her face as he spoke, his tone deep and solemn... "The path you speak of is not an easy one. You must both be certain before committing to this."  
  
"It is what he wants for himself. I am sure of it." Sahna replied, doing her best to meet Auron's penetrating stare.  
  
"Then it shall be so." Auron replied simply, leaning back and sampling his drink.  
  
"Well, I for one, think it's a damn fine idea. In case anyone cares." Gabe muttered, irritated at being left out.  
  
"Don't be such an ass, of course we care." Sahna snapped at him.  
  
"Is she always like this after a glass of wine?" Auron asked Gabe, chuckling low in his throat.  
  
Gabe burst out laughing, as Sahna scowled at Auron... setting her empty glass down and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?"  
  
"My apologies maam." Auron replied, still chuckling.  
  
"I'll maam you." Sahna retorted, then laughed wickedly.  
  
"Come on dragon-lady, I'd best escort you back to the apartment... before you kick both our butts." Gabe grinned.  
  
************  
  
Gabe lowered Remie's sleeping form to the bed, then turned and walked back outside the doorway, where Sahna waited.  
  
She was looking at him with a strange expression, and he scratched the back of his head... wondering what she was thinking at that moment.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes. Something's been wrong for a long time... and thanks to that glass of wine, I intend to fix it. Right now."  
  
Then Sahna reached up and grabbed the front of Gabe's shirt, pulling his head down, as she brought her lips to his... kissing him hard and full.  
  
Gabe's eyes widened in shock, then fluttered closed, as he lost himself in the feel of her soft mouth against his. Then he wrapped his arms around her back and leaned into her, his lips pressing hungrily against hers, as the world melted away around them.  
  
************  
  
When Gabe returned, he found Auron asleep on the couch... one leg trailing across the floor, his hand perched on his stomach, still grasping his drink.  
  
Gabe gently pulled the glass from his hand, then hoisted his leg up off the floor to join the other one, as Auron mumbled and brought his arm up to cross it over his forehead. Setting the glass on the counter, Gabe walked to the hall closet and pulled a blanket out, then returned and slung it across Auron's soundly sleeping form. Gabe yawned and stretched, turning to walk down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
Laying his head against the pillow, his mind was drawn like a magnet to the memory of Sahna's kiss, and he fell asleep with a large, dreamy grin plastered across his face.  
  
***********  
  
Auron was already awake and standing in front of the fireplace, a bright blaze of logs burning at his back, his hand wrapped around a mug of tea, when Gabe came down the hall the next morning.  
  
"Good morning." Gabe grinned cheerfully, as he walked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He didn't know how Auron could stand that tea he drank, he thought to himself, as he dumped a generous amount of beans into the machine, and switched it on.  
  
Then Gabe stepped to the refrigerator and extracted a large jug of orange juice, humming happily to himself, as he twisted off the cap and brought the jug to his lips... chugging down half its contents, then exhaling a loud ahhh sound.  
  
He turned to look at Auron, intending to offer him the jug, then stopped... noting the amused smirk on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gather from your demeanor, that you finally found your courage."  
  
"Huh? Oh, that. Well, actually... I didn't find it. Sahna did." Gabe said, as a giant grin spread across his face.  
  
"Not surprising." Auron replied, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, she's something, isn't she?" Gabe said, still grinning like a fool.  
  
"That she is."   
  
Gabe scratched his chin for a few moments, thinking, then stated... "You know what? I declare a holiday... screw work. We all have better things to do. I'm going to take Sahna out on the city, she needs the break, and that'll give you some time alone with Remie. Whadasay Auron?"  
  
"You're the boss."  
  
************  
  
Sahna had been reluctant to leave her son, and it had taken both men to convince her otherwise. But she had finally agreed, and now Auron and Remie were alone... standing at the front door of the shop, having seen Gabe and Sahna on their way.  
  
Auron was unsure for a moment, as to the best way to approach this, then simply decided to be out with it.  
  
"Come with me." Auron instructed, walking to the center of the training floor, and turning, then lowering himself to sit cross-legged on the mat.  
  
Remie followed and stood before him... a look of uncertainty flickering across his face.  
  
"Sit." Auron said, moving his hand in a downward motion.  
  
Remie did so, mimicking Auron's position, then looked up at him expectantly... his curiosity winning out over his nervousness.  
  
"Your mother has asked me to start you down the path of a warrior, and I have agreed to do so. But I would hear from your own lips, that this is what you desire."  
  
Remie met Auron's intense gaze in silence, and Auron thought that the boy had either failed to understand his meaning, or had truly lost the power of speech.  
  
Then Remie finally spoke, a tone of fierce determination in his voice... "I want to learn. I want you to teach me."  
  
"Do not take this journey lightly, and do not embark upon it for the wrong reasons. There is no place for bitterness and hate in the way of a warrior... it robs one of power, and withers the soul." Auron said, a brief look of pain crossing his chiseled features.  
  
"I think I understand... I... just want to be strong." Remie implored, his earnest face dropping to study his hands.   
  
Auron reached out and cupped Remie's chin in one calloused hand... gently lifting his face to meet his gaze.  
  
"All true strength comes from here, and here." Auron said, as he pointed to Remie's head, and then his heart. "Physical power is meaningless without critical thought, or honorable intention. In their absence, you are nothing more than a thug."  
  
"Just like those men that beat me up." Remie said, a dark note of disdain in his voice.  
  
Auron nodded, pleased that the boy understood.  
  
"You must be willing to do exactly as I say, without question."  
  
"I will. I promise." Remie intoned, nodding his head solemnly.  
  
"Then let us begin." 


	14. Otherworld: Year 4

Even a life-long prosperity is but one cup of sake;   
A life of forty-nine years is passed in a dream;   
I know not what life is, nor death.   
Year in year out -- all but a dream.   
Both Heaven and Hell are left behind;   
I stand in the moonlit dawn,   
Free from clouds of attachment.  
  
Uesugi Kenshin, Samurai  
1530-1578  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld: Year Four  
  
  
  
  
Auron was perched like a peculiar red gargoyle on the end of the support beam... his forearms resting across his bent knees, a perfect miniature sunrise reflecting across the dark planes of his glasses.  
  
It was his favorite place to get away to think. The city sometimes made him feel claustrophobic... its artificial mass pressing down on him, like some giant mechanized hand. But here atop this buttress, with the city far below, he could breathe. The view of the uninterrupted sky, and the smell of the sea air, were like a cleansing tonic.  
  
He needed to clear his head. His mind had become a restless jumble in the past few weeks... a completely unacceptable state.   
  
Trying to sort his thoughts, he turned first to the clearest and most prevalent that paraded themselves across his mental plane, in order to get to the deeper, hidden ones below.  
  
The lives of those around him were progressing in a satisfactory manner, and he was pleased by that.  
  
Sahna and Gabe's relationship had deepened, and their growing happiness was readily apparent. He didn't think it would be long before they were wed. Sahna and Remie living under Gabe's roof would simplify things, and he was looking forward to it. But he wondered at what his place would be, once it came about. The loss of their companionship would be regrettable, but if he sensed his presence becoming an intrusion, he would leave.  
  
His commitment to train Remie would not be affected. It would be no more difficult than it was at present, he would simply come to Remie, instead of Remie coming to him... easy enough.  
  
Remie had shown a remarkable aptitude for training, and under his guidance, had progressed rapidly. His physical prowess was somewhat average... he did not possess the speed and agility of Tidus. His strength lay in his mental focus, his ability to concentrate his power... and it was quite unlike anything he had ever seen. It would be interesting to see were it led him.   
  
Shifting his weight slightly to maintain his balance in the buffeting wind, he looked down to his right, toward the now vacant Blitzball stadium... its retracting roof closed.  
  
Tidus was doing reasonably well, despite his predilection for emotional outbursts. This weakness often caused him to fail, eliciting more negative emotions. It was a vicious cycle he had tried to make him aware of... pointing it out to the boy whenever he complained about his lack of progress in his Blitz training, or expressed his anger at constantly being compared to his father.  
  
He did not find it particularly amusing to be so hard on Tidus. But the boy's attitude left him with little choice... if Jecht's plans for his son were to have any hope of succeeding.  
  
As a result of his stern treatment, Tidus was rarely glad to see him, and in fact, had told him point blank on several occasions, to get lost. The rejection was irritating at best, and at worst, though he was loathe to admit it... hurtful. There was so much of his father in him, and he regretted that their relationship would never grow into real friendship, as his relationship with Jecht had.  
  
But what did it matter? What purpose would it serve, other than to give him emotional sustenance he had no business wanting in the first place. And that's where all these thoughts were leading him weren't they?  
  
There were no training manuals for the walking dead.  
  
He knew his purpose, and why he resisted the siren song of the farplane, with every breath he took. Anything done for himself was a waste of spirit. His story had been told... its final page turned in the ruins of Zanarkand, a thousand years away. His reason for being now, to help others shape their stories. And surely that was a noble thing, and enough for him to go on.  
  
But damnit, he felt... empty. Maybe there was only so much of his soul to go around. He sometimes thought he could actually feel it being drawn imperceptibly from his body, seeping through his pores like sweat. And when at last it had been drained from him... what then? What would he become? Would his heart still beat? Would his lungs still draw air? Would he even be cognizant of his final departure from humanity?  
  
He despised self pity. It was a sign of weakness, and an indulgence he could ill afford, and yet here he was... awash in it.  
  
He was an unsent. He no longer owned the right to need... or belong... or love. But he did have needs... and he yearned for a sense of home, and he longed to show love, and be loved in return. He wanted all the things he could not allow himself to have... and he didn't know how to stop wanting.  
  
But he did know how to fight. It was the last, and perhaps the best of what he was. He had been worn down to the essence of himself, and this is what remained... the only thing left to call his own.  
  
So he would do battle with his weakness. Fight his longing, and his sorrow, and his loneliness... his will the unsheathed blade, with which to strike them down.  
  
"Begone." He said, squeezing his eye shut, and bringing his fisted hand to his forehead... struggling to send the desire from his aching heart. 


	15. YearFive: Chapter 1

When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,   
when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.   
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.   
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.   
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)   
if you feel like letting go, (hold on)   
when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.   
  
Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.   
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.   
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone   
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,   
when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.   
  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,   
everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.   
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.   
  
--- Everybody Hurts, REM   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Five: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
"This sucks. Youth League tryouts are less than two months away, and I don't think I'm good enough to make the team." Tidus moaned, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Auron asked, as he leaned back against the deck railing, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, I get tired too quick I guess, and then I can't keep up with the other players... most of them are bigger than me." Tidus explained miserably, hanging his head dramatically.  
  
"You need endurance training." Auron thought aloud, as he turned his head and scratched his chin through his collar.  
  
"Oh yeah? How do I get that?"  
  
"Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning at six, and I'll show you."  
  
"Six?! Gimme a break... I never get up that early."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Okay, okay... I'll be there."  
  
************   
  
"Auron... I'm getting tired..." Tidus panted, his head coming out of the water for a moment, as he gasped for air.  
  
"Pity, as you'll most likely drown then." Auron replied unsympathetically... peering over his glasses from the aft of the boat above him.  
  
A smirk touched Auron's lips then, noting the look of stubborn outrage on Tidus' face, as he lowered his head and continued to stroke through the chop behind the boat. Pushing the boy's buttons, was as effortless as pushing his father's had been.  
  
Auron turned his head to look ahead of the dingy for a moment, checking for water traffic, then throttled back slightly on the outboard, and turned in a slow loop to head back toward the dock.  
  
It took Tidus a moment to become aware of the course change, as his head bobbed out of the water, treading in place as he looked around him, then he smiled with relief, as he turned to chase after his taskmaster.  
  
They were a little more than halfway back to the docks, when Auron realized Tidus had reached his limit. The boy had begun to flail in the water... not so much moving forward, as thrashing in place.  
  
Cutting the engine, and turning the small craft to come alongside him, Auron reached over the side and grabbed Tidus by the collar with one arm... hauling him up and into the boat like a prize fish.  
  
Tidus lay in the bottom of the dingy, his breath coming in quick, hard gasps, as he moaned with exhaustion, his arms flung out from his sides.  
  
Auron let the boat drift, as he silently watched Tidus recover enough to sit up. Then Tidus suddenly shook his upper body like a wet dog, the spray radiating out in a fan, coating Auron in a shower of sea water.  
  
"Must you always rid yourself of moisture like a canine?" Auron said in exasperation, as he took his glasses off and wiped them across the front of his robe, then returned them to his nose with a rough sigh.  
  
Tidus burst into laughter, then shook his head at the man scowling down at him... "You'd make a lousy blitzer Auron."  
  
"True, as I have a tendency to sink like a stone." Auron replied with a chuckle, as he started up the outboard again and headed for the dock.  
  
************  
  
"How often do I need to do this?" Tidus asked warily, afraid of the answer he would get.  
  
"I should think three mornings a week will be sufficient." Auron replied, raking his fingers back through the dark strands of hair that had fallen across his brow.  
  
Tidus groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, then remarked... "This had better work, I need to be good in a hurry."  
  
"It will, trust me. And remember, you don't need to be good all the time... just when it counts." Auron stated, as he turned to leave, the tails of his robe billowing out behind him, as he quickly covered ground.  
  
Tidus watched him go, bringing his hands up behind his head, as he snorted in derision. The guy was so... wierd. He didn't know where he went or what he did when he left, coming and going like a ghost. He wasn't much fun to be around either, he was always telling him what to do, and it pissed him off the way Auron was always... right about things.   
  
But he did trust him, he guessed. Auron had never been mean to him, the way his old man had. And he knew that if he really needed him, he'd be there. Whenever he had been in trouble, or sick, Auron had always shown up.  
  
"Tidus, breakfast is ready." Breese called to him from the front door, waving her hand to get his attention.  
  
"Yes!" Tidus exclaimed... pumping his fist in the air, and hurrying inside.  
  
************  
  
Auron had decided to go by the kura on his way back. He still had hours yet before the shop opened, and he needed to get his jug refilled.  
  
The kura was discreetly tucked away on a side street near the arts district, and this was a good time of day to come here... as this section of the city was always teaming with people during working hours, and at night.  
  
Stepping through the sliding glass doors of the brewery, Auron was pleased to see only one other customer being waited on at the front counter, ensuring he would be quickly on his way.  
  
The familiar smell of fermenting rice wine assailed Auron's nose, as he walked to the counter and placed his jug on top, then leaned sideways against it, waiting quietly for the owner to finish serving the man ahead of him.  
  
He liked this place. It was spotlessly clean, its proprietor polite and efficient. The small, quick man behind the counter always considerate enough, to spare him the annoyance of trying to engage him in idle chit-chat.  
  
"Your usual?" The man asked, smiling slightly as he walked down the counter, to stand in front of Auron.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Auron replied, pushing his jug toward the man's outstretched hand.  
  
The man bowed slightly as he took the jug, then hurried to the back room to have it filled.  
  
He returned in a few minutes, and Auron handed the spry little man his gil, then reached down to attach the sake jug to his belt.  
  
"Good day to you." The man said, bowing low.  
  
"And to you." Auron replied, nodding his head, as he exited back outside.  
  
Adjusting the now heavy jug against his hip, Auron started back down the side street toward the main road, glancing up at what little sky was visible past the tops of the towers above him. The day was dawning clear and crisp, a type of weather he particularly enjoyed, and he actually found himself in a good mood... a rare thing for a man of his ilk, he thought wryly.  
  
He made his way down the main road, moving at a more leisurely pace than his usual purposeful stride... observing the growing activity in the storefronts around him, the shop owners bustling to and fro, preparing for the day's business.  
  
Up ahead on his left, he saw an elderly couple setting up an outdoor art exhibit, obviously intending to sell their wares to passers by. Auron gave the array of canvases and prints a compulsory glance as he passed, then suddenly stopped... as his eye was arrested by a canvas near the end of the display.  
  
Up until now, all of the artworks he had seen in this city, were harsh abstractions, reflecting the environment of their creators. This piece however, had been done in a subdued, dream-like way. But more than that, it was the subject matter that had compelled him to stop and inspect it. The scene painted on the canvas was a landscape... a vast meadow of varying greens, with trees in the distance, and a pale blue sky full of billowy clouds, the whole canvas alive somehow with a soft glow.  
  
Auron found himself mesmerized by it, imagining for a moment that he could step into the painting, and experience the sensations of the peaceful scene.  
  
"Quite lovely, isn't it?" The elderly woman said, as she walked to stand beside him, joining in his appreciation of the work.  
  
Blinking his eye rapidly for a moment, to snap himself out of the trance-like state the painting had put him in, Auron merely nodded in agreement, as he self-consciously pushed his glasses up with his thumb.  
  
"How much?" Auron surprised himself by asking, not turning to look at the woman.  
  
She was standing on his blind side, and Auron was unable to see her nose wrinkle for a moment in snobbish distaste, at the bluntness of his question. The man was obviously not a patron.  
  
"It is priced at five-hundred gil, substantially below its true value. The artist is a new-comer, and quite unaware of the extent of her talent." The woman explained, trying not to stare at the nasty scar that ran down the man's face, concentrating instead on the jug hanging at his side... wondering what interest this rough looking man could possibly have in art.  
  
Auron felt completely foolish for even considering purchasing this painting. He had never in his life indulged himself in something as frivolous as a strictly decorative item. But then, this was no longer his life was it? It was his after-life to be more accurate, and all the more reason why buying the painting would be inappropriate.  
  
Propriety be hanged, he suddenly thought to himself. Looking at the painting made him feel good, that's all. Where was the harm in it?  
  
"I'll take it." Auron said, reaching into his robe and pulling out a large wad of wrinkled gil. Gabe insisted on paying him more than he needed, and he sometimes found himself with an excess of funds. Conveniently, this was one of those times. 


	16. YearFive: Chapter 2

Blatherings: My apologies to anyone who actually likes weddings. I happen to find them annoying... anything that forces me to dress up in foo-foo-clothes is a pain ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Five: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Keying in the security combo on the touchpad, Auron stepped through into the apartment, as the glass wall slid back. He walked to the center of the room, then brought the painting out from under his arm, to hold it out in front of him.  
  
It had been a rash decision to buy it. Fortunately, the consequences were not as dire as his past lapses in judgement. He merely felt like a fool, and it would without a doubt, not be the last time he experienced that sensation.  
  
He knew why he had been attracted to the artwork. It reminded him of Spira, and represented a place of rest... it was obviously an attempt at self-comfort. Although admittedly not as degenerative as his current sake consumption, it was no less pathetic... so much for his good mood.  
  
You're losing it Auron, he thought, as he unceremoniously dropped the painting on the bed, disgusted with himself, and went to the bathroom to clean up for work.  
  
************  
  
Sahna and Remie were standing with Gabe behind the counter, when Auron arrived downstairs.  
  
"What brings you two here so early?" Auron asked, as he walked over to join them.  
  
"Wedding plans." Sahna smiled dreamily, as she hoisted the large garment bag she was toting, and slung it across the counter. "I need your opinion on a couple of things Auron, before I make some final decisions."  
  
Unzipping the garment bag, Sahna pulled out a set of clothes. It was a matching silk ensemble of cobalt blue pants, a shirt with a high button collar in deep gold, and a long overjacket... the colors of the pants and shirt combined in an intricate pattern of tight swirls, embroidered into its surface.  
  
"I thought you could wear this for the ceremony... what do you think?" Sahna asked expectantly. She had spent nearly as much time debating about Auron's attire, as she had her own. Gabe would wear pink ruffles if she asked him to. But Auron? Now that was another matter entirely.   
  
"You can't be serious." Auron said, eyeing the garments Sahna held up.  
  
"Count your blessings. I could have asked you to braid flowers into your hair, its long enough again you know." What an idiotic thing to say, she thought, as soon as the words had left her mouth. Badgering this man, would get her nowhere.  
  
"Hmph." Auron grunted in response.  
  
This situation was rapidly getting out of hand. Perhaps he could dissuade her from this course of action... "It is not my place to be a part of the ceremony, that privilege should be reserved for others."  
  
"Nice try. But if you think for one moment I'll wed without you being a part of it, you're sadly mistaken." Sahna said sternly, as she brought her hands to her hips. There. Take that, she thought slyly.  
  
He should have known better. This woman had become far too close to him, to be so easily fooled. Why hadn't he just disappeared from their lives when he'd had the chance? Now he was stuck. He would not dishonor Sahna by flatly refusing her request, and damned if she didn't know it.  
  
"You have me at a disadvantage Sahna." Auron said, his voice a mixture of irritation and resignation.  
  
"Do I?" Sahna replied, with a coy smile... tilting her head in a girlish fashion, as she brought her hand to her cheek.  
  
"Save that for the groom, such feminine wiles will not work on me. However, I will do as you wish."  
  
"You, my dear Auron, are a genuine pain in the ass... and I absolutely adore you." Sahna grinned at him.  
  
Before Auron could reply to that, Gabe spoke up... "Speaking of pain, and despite the fact you just insulted me... you are coming to the bachelor-brew-ha-ha tomorrow night, right Auron?"  
  
Auron's brow furrowed, as a brief look of distaste flashed across his face... "I had not planned on it, no."  
  
"Come on Auron, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud for once. It would mean a lot to me. Besides, I need someone there to make sure I don't make a fool of myself."  
  
"You ask the impossible." Auron replied, looking amused despite himself.  
  
Sahna and Remie laughed in unison, as Gabe exhaled a dark stream of expletives under his breath.  
  
"Fine. Don't come then, see if I care." Gabe snarled, turning his back to Auron, as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"If I agree to come, will you cease pouting? It's a very disquieting thing to witness in a grown man."  
  
"Up yours." Gabe suggested, a note of hurt leaking into his voice, as he turned back around to glare at Auron.  
  
Auron sighed and looked down for a moment, then said wearily... "I apologize Gabe, it will be my honor to attend."  
  
"Don't do me any favors." Gabe replied, unwilling to let it go just yet.  
  
"If you're asking me to beg, you waste your breath." Auron responded, his eye narrowing.  
  
"Alright, I think that's quite enough you two. This is supposed to be a happy occasion, and you're both wrecking it." Sahna said, in exasperation.  
  
"I think you're all acting stupid. It's just a wedding, does any of this stuff really matter? I thought you guys cared about each other. Jeeze... grownups." Remie scoffed, shaking his head, and turning to walk away toward the back of the shop.  
  
The three adults looked at each other, blinking in embarrassment.  
  
"Out of the mouth's of babes." Gabe said, scratching the back of his head, as he clapped a hand on Auron's shoulder.  
  
"Indeed. Most humbling." Auron agreed.  
  
************  
  
"......unfortunately, I don't think they make a nose-ring that big." The man finished, tipping his glass in Gabe's direction, as the room erupted in raucous laughter... the men pounding their fists on the banquet table, and high-fiving each other.  
  
The evening had degenerated into endless, inane toasts and jokes at the groom's expense, as the rowdy group of men grew more drunk by the moment... and he feared for his sanity, if this went on much longer.  
  
But Gabe seemed to be enjoying himself. Perhaps a little too much, he thought... noting with alarm the way Gabe had begun to find everything so hysterically funny. Sahna had asked him not to let Gabe get too far gone, and the thought of Gabe hopelessly drunk, and Sahna angry at the same time... well, it was just too horrifying to contemplate.  
  
"It's time." Auron rumbled at Gabe, leaning toward him for a moment, to make himself heard over the din.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Right. You're the boss, Auron my man." Gabe said with a cheesy grin, as he bumped Auron's shoulder with his fist.  
  
"Well boys, it's time to call it a night. I gotta go... so everybody get the fuck out." Gabe boomed cheerfully.  
  
"Graciously put." Auron moaned, rolling his eye, as he rose from the table.  
  
The room was immediately filled with a chorus of negatives, as the party of men grumbled about the end of their fun... several of them banging their glasses against the table in protest.  
  
One of Gabe's acquaintances, a man Auron recognized as a city enforcer, sauntered over to where Gabe still sat... obviously intending to have his say. He had a look about him Auron had seen before. He was the type of man who was often attracted to positions of authority, but had no business holding one... his dark, closely set eyes held a glint of cruelty, and a complete lack of intellect.  
  
"Hey man, it's still early, let's party on... there's a bar downstairs." The enforcer said, as he attempted to loop an arm around Gabe's massive shoulders.  
  
"Nope. If Auron says it's time, then it's time." Gabe replied, hauling himself up from the table, and turning toward the banquet room door.  
  
"What is he, your mama?" The enforcer snarled, waving a hand in front of his face, as he looked at Auron with disdain.  
  
"Watch your mouth, asshole." Gabe said flatly, with no hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"It's alright Gabe, the man's intoxicated, let's just get out of here." Auron said, sensing the testosterone level racheting up a notch in the room.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, you'd better listen to one-eye here... run along home now." The man sneered, turning his head to snicker into his hand.  
  
"Hey." Gabe said calmly, tapping the man on the shoulder.  
  
Auron knew what was coming next, and only had time to grab Gabe by the back of the shirt, before the man's head turned to look back, and Gabe's meaty fist met his jaw, sending him headlong across the table and over the other side... a wave of drink-stained tablecloth and food-encrusted dishware following him to the floor with a resounding crash.  
  
"Wonderful." Auron groaned, as he watched the roomful of men leap gleefully to their feet, to wade-in on each other... their arms swinging wildly, accompanied by the sounds of whoops and grunts. Apparently, this was their idea of a good time.  
  
Gabe turned to look at Auron, as a loopy grin spread across his face... "Whadasay Auron? It might be fun."  
  
Auron ducked casually, as a large ale mug whizzed over the top of his head, then raised back up to answer him... "There's nothing fun about it..." then was abruptly cut off, as someone sucker-punched him on his blind side... staggering him to the left, and setting his glasses wildly askew on his face.  
  
"That does it." Auron growled, his eye narrowing to a slit, as he whipped his arm from his robe and turned to the side, shoving his glasses down inside his shirt. Gabe grinned at him and turned in the opposite direction, so they stood back-to-back, as they began side-stepping in tandem toward the exit... resembling a pair of strange dance partners, as they let any unwitting challengers come to them.  
  
************  
  
They made their way home through the dim streets, the road lights above them haloed, as the blanket of night mist that had come in off the water, swirled and parted before their long strides.  
  
"Do you realize the two of us, just kicked the shit out of some of the most elite enforcers in the city? Man, that was great." Gabe said happily, shaking his right arm out at his side, then raising his fist, to blow across the abraded knuckles.  
  
"So glad you enjoyed it." Auron replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Shifting his left arm slightly inside his robe, he thought of his code of honor, and how the evening's festivities went against everything it stood for. But there was no point in dwelling on that... what had been done, had been done.  
  
"We'd better keep this to ourselves. If Sahna finds out, she'll have our butts in a sling." Gabe said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"I will not lie if asked directly, but I see no reason to volunteer the information." Auron replied, with a heavy sigh.  
  
************  
  
If he hadn't lost his religion, he would be sending a prayer of thanks right now, that all this was almost at an end. He was truly happy for Gabe and Sahna, but enough was enough.  
  
Having survived Gabe's 'party' and the wedding ceremony, all that remained, was to make it through this reception. He had retreated to the relative quiet of the back wall, and would bide his time... waiting for the right opportunity to leave.  
  
The downstairs floor of Gabe's shop had been transformed for the event... festoons of jewel-toned flowers, and long swags of gauzy material camouflaging the weapon walls. The exercise mat had been removed, the floor below it polished to a high shine. The front counter had been converted to a serving table... it's linen covered surface crowded with the obligatory finger foods, and ice buckets cradling chilled champagne bottles.  
  
He had been surprised by the amount of people who had attended the wedding. With the exception of the enforcers he had met the other night (who had pointedly avoided him), he only knew a handful of the large group that milled about in the room... sipping their drinks and discussing the day's events. But he found himself grateful for that... it had kept the unavoidable conversations to a minimum.  
  
Panning the room with a watchful eye, Auron spotted Remie weaving his way toward him through the crowd, and offered him a small smile, as he came to stand beside him.  
  
"When do you think it'll be okay to get out of here and change?" Remie asked impatiently, scrunching his face in discomfort, as he stretched the collar of his shirt out from his neck with one hand.  
  
"I am uncertain, but if you figure it out before I do, by all means, let me know." Auron replied in commiseration.  
  
************  
  
Gabe and Sahna found themselves alone for a moment, as the steady stream of well-wishers dissipated temporarily.  
  
"Were did Remie go?" Sahna asked, looking around the room, the deep folds of her gown swirling with her movement.   
  
"He's over in the back, with Auron." Gabe replied, gazing wistfully down at his wife. The day had been mostly a blur, but one thing stood out clearly... Sahna and Remie were a permanent part of his life now. His heart's long desire had been granted... and he thought if he got any happier, his chest would surely explode.  
  
Prying his eyes from Sahna's profile, Gabe looked up to the back of the room, where Auron and Remie leaned against the wall together, silently observing the crowd. "Two-of-a-kind, aren't they?"  
  
"In many ways, yes." Sahna nodded, her eyes soft with affection.  
  
"I'm glad they both managed to endure all of this, particularly Auron. For awhile there, I thought he was going to blow a gasket." Gabe said, with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Sahna laughed, as she laid her hand across Gabe's arm. "I know. Poor thing... it really was gallant of him. He even wore the fancy clothes."  
  
"Do you think he has any clue?" Gabe asked, placing his hand over Sahna's, and tilting his head, as a wry smile formed across his mouth.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the fact that he's a babe-magnet. Look at those women... they've been drooling over him all day."  
  
"Careful big guy, you're looking a little green around the edges." Sahna laughed, then followed Gabe's gaze to the small group of women, that had gathered a short distance from where Auron leaned against the wall... as they whispered and giggled like school girls.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But I think that if he is aware of it, he probably could care less... the man's a rock." Sahna said, shaking her head.  
  
"You got the rock part right, but I suspect that's only an outer shell, that masks a tender heart." Gabe observed, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Why Gabe, I had no idea you could be so insightful." Sahna said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and smiled up at him sweetly.  
  
"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Gabe replied with a wink, as he clamped Sahna's head between his hands, and bent over to plant a big sloppy kiss across her amused lips. 


	17. YearFive: Chapter 3

Blatherings: Ack. Wasn't planning on a new chapter this quick. But ya gotta go with the flow, ya know? This puppy wedged its way into my mind, and refused to leave until 3am... aaarrgghh. Thanks so much for the reviews... y'all rock!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Five: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
He understood perfectly what Tidus was experiencing. He was not so old yet, that he could not recall what it had felt like.  
  
The defining moment for oneself. The overwhelming knowledge that all future days, depended on this one day. That all you were, and all you would become, had been narrowed down to a pin-point in time.  
  
It was the most alive he would ever be. It was the most alone he would ever feel.  
  
So what could he offer the boy? What would have given him comfort at his moment, all those long years ago? The answer was... nothing.  
There was nothing he could do or say, that would matter. It was all up to Tidus now. But he felt compelled to try.  
  
"Tidus." Auron said, so low and even, that it was barely audible.  
  
"What?" Tidus responded in a tight voice, halting his agitated pacing across the locker room floor, as his head snapped around to look at Auron.  
  
"Calm yourself for a moment, and listen to me."  
  
Tidus brought his hands to the back of his neck, his elbows forming a bow on either side of his head, in a familiar gesture of defiance. "Please, no advice Auron, not now."  
  
"I have no words of advice for you on this day. You have trained hard, and you have prepared well. I merely wish to say... that I believe in you... and... good luck."  
  
Auron turned then, and walked to the exit, stopping in the doorway, his head rotating to one side. "I'll be waiting for you at the front gate."  
  
Tidus dropped his arms to his sides, as he listened to the sound of Auron's heavy bootfalls echoing down the corridor... growing fainter, then gone.  
  
"Thanks Auron." Tidus said to the empty room, then turned to walk to the door that led to the Blitz Sphere... laying his hand against its cold surface for a moment, then pumping his fist and going through.  
  
************  
  
Auron pulled the front of his robe closer together, and tucked his right arm inside, to cross it over his left, as the chilling wind pushed his clothes back against him. The wind was always brisk here, as it eddied around the Blitz stadium, and gusted across the open causeway that led into the massive entrance hall.  
  
Tilting his head back, he looked up at the position of the sun, as it tried to burn its way through the thin layer of cloud cover that blanketed the sky. It had been over three hours now, and he had yet to see any players exiting past him. There must be a delay in the tryouts. No matter. He would wait, and think.  
  
Bringing one leg up and propping his boot back against the low wall behind him, he brought his right arm back out of his robe, and detached the sake jug from his belt. Taking a long swallow, he closed his eye for a moment, as the fermented liquid coursed down through him, warming his insides.  
  
His thoughts turned naturally first to Tidus, and he dropped the arm that grasped his jug, as he contemplated the boy's fate. Attaining this goal meant everything to him. His dreams of becoming a star Blitz player, and stepping out from his father's long shadow, possessed his naive soul.  
  
His lot, was to someday take all that away from the boy, and he loathed himself for what he must do.  
  
If all went as planned, there was a good possibility he would be handing Tidus an express-ticket to the farplane, along with anyone else, unfortunate enough to be in their company. It was also quite plausible, that Gabe, Sahna, and Remie would not survive, when Jecht in the form of Sin, came to this place.  
  
Damnit Jecht, you had better know what you're doing, he thought.  
  
He was setting himself up for more pain, by allowing himself to feel anything for these people. But he supposed that as long as he remained human (if that was the proper term for what he was), alliances and attachments were unavoidable. All he could do, was to keep himself together. Keep it under control. Stay strong.  
  
Stay strong.   
  
He brought his left arm from his robe, and held it up in front of him, clenching his fist... watching as the muscles and tendons flexed and rippled, beneath his skin.  
  
He had been here, what? Five years now. He was... damn, he was thirty-years-old by that reckoning. Could that be right? That's correct, you complacent fool, he answered himself. Then a rough laugh escaped him, as he shook his head, and clamped his eye closed... grateful that no one happened to be passing at that moment, to witness his madness. Thirty? It might as well be a hundred.  
  
But regardless of how old he felt inside, he suddenly became aware that he had been sorely neglecting the outside. Looking down at himself for a moment, he noted with disgust, the way his body had thickened, in places where it had no business doing so. With no battles to fight, other than his emotional ones, the results were clearly evident. He was most definitely becoming out-of-shape... and if he continued down this path, he would find himself ill-prepared for what was to come.  
  
Another bitter laugh passed his lips, as he imagined this version of himself, or worse greeting Jecht, when he finally came for them. What would it be then, that uttered that hail-and-well-met? A burnt-out, bloated carcass? A withered shell of the man he had once been?   
  
Not if he could help it.  
  
He knew only too well what he needed, and it was not inside his sake jug, or in the brushstrokes of a painting, or in anything else he could touch with his lower senses. The teacher, it seemed, should heed his own lessons.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps brought his head up sharply, his eye narrowing... as he brought himself back into focus, from the place his long thoughts had taken him.  
  
Stowing his sake back to his hip without looking down, he watched as a meandering stream of people began to emerge from the stadium entrance. There was little doubt as to who among them had made the cut, and who had not... disappointment or elation, clearly etched on the faces of the youngsters, as they passed him by.  
  
Then he saw Tidus emerge through the passageway, the answer to the question, a burning light in his face.  
  
Seeing Auron standing off to one side, Tidus was unable to contain himself... the need to share his joy overcoming all else, as he ran headlong at the crimson-robed man, and threw himself at him.  
  
Auron caught him, with a languid grace, as Tidus wrapped his legs around Auron's waist, and propping a hand against his tensed shoulder, pumped one arm over their heads in triumph. Auron found himself giving in to the moment, as he smiled and turned in a circle with Tidus held fast against him... then relaxed his effortless grip, easing the enraptured boy to the ground.  
  
"Congratulations Tidus, well done." Auron said, pulling his robe back in place, and pushing his glasses up with his thumb, as he regained his stoic composure.  
  
"I did it. I really did it. I wish you could have seen it... I kicked ass!" Tidus exclaimed, then loosed a resounding whoop, as he spun and brought one leg up in a goal kick... his grin so large, Auron thought his face was going to split.  
  
Jecht would have been so proud at this moment, and he wished he could impart that to Tidus. But the boy was not yet prepared to hear that... and he was uncertain as to whether he ever would be.  
  
"Come. As I believe Breese has prepared a celebration in your honor." Auron said, as he turned to stride down the causeway.  
  
"Huh? But how did you guys know I'd make the team?" Tidus pondered, scratching the back of his head, as he hurried to catch up with Auron, turning to look up at him as they walked.  
  
Auron didn't reply, merely turning his head to meet the boy's perplexed gaze for a moment... his coppered eye a small universe, where unrevealed mysteries, flickered like burning stars.  
  
************  
  
Remie sighed, his arms resting across the first rung of the guard-rail, his legs dangling out over the training floor, as he swung them in an alternating rhythm, through the connecting vertical slats.  
  
The shop was closed today, the large room below all quiet and dark. He liked coming here, when he had nothing better to do... and look at all the cool weapons on the walls.  
  
Gabe had put in some kind of laser-security-thing, right after he and mom had moved in. Looking closer at the wall of blades, he could see the force-field pulsing silently across its surface, in a sort of reddish glow. He knew why Gabe had done it. It was because of him. It was because they didn't trust him not to mess with things he shouldn't.  
  
But he knew better, whether they believed him or not. Auron had explained to him why he couldn't use a weapon. He had to wait until he knew how to breathe right, and move right, and think right, so he wouldn't screw up... and hurt himself, or maybe somebody else.  
  
It had been hard not to say anything when Auron told him that. But he had promised to keep his mouth shut, so he did. He wanted more than anything to be just like Auron, but he didn't think he was ever going to. He just wasn't as strong, that's all. But sometimes, when he tried really hard, he could feel something deep inside, something kind of wierd, and a little scary. Lately, it seemed to be getting stronger, and he had been thinking about asking Auron what it was. But he was afraid to. What if he was doing something wrong?  
  
Sheesh, he was such a wuss sometimes, he thought, as he pulled his legs back through the railing, and rolled onto his stomach... flattening himself against the floor, and resting his chin on his forearms.  
  
Then he suddenly held his breath, as he heard the sound of the repair room door being opened directly below him. Flattening himself even lower, he watched expectantly, then allowed himself to breathe again... when he recognized the top of Auron's head, his spiky hair coming into view. He opened his mouth to call down to him, then stopped, smiling, as he decided to just stay quiet, and see what Auron was up to.  
  
Remie's eyes grew wider, as he saw that Auron was holding his sword over his back, as he walked toward the front of the shop. What was he going to do? Maybe he was going to practice. But that was a dumb idea. Auron didn't need to practice, he was the best already.  
  
Remie watched in fascination, as Auron quietly went to the front door, and started to raise his hand to the touchpad, then stopped, and turned his head back toward the shop.  
  
"You may accompany me, if you wish."  
  
Remie bolted upright to a sitting position, his face reddening in embarrassment. Damn, Auron knew he had been there the whole time.  
  
"I uh, sure. Okay." Remie stuttered, rising to his feet, and leaning his hands on the top of the railing. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the beach. If you wish to come, go tell Sahna where you'll be first." Auron said, Remie unable to see the smile that played across his lips in the darkened room.  
  
"Right, okay, I'll be right back." Remie said in a rush, turning to dash through the door behind him.  
  
************  
  
Remie sat cross-legged in the sand, his eyes alight, as he watched Auron working out, in the wet-packed sand near the water's edge.   
  
He had been trying to follow his movements, to see if he recognized any forms, in the fluid kata the man now moved through. Once or twice, he had... and he felt a thrill, as he realized it was something he shared with Auron.  
  
Then Auron stopped, and exhaled deeply, as he lowered his sword, then turned to look at Remie... the eyebrow arching above his good eye.  
  
"Come, let's have a spar... we could both use it." Auron said, as he walked up to the dry sand, then reached up to unfasten his belt, and then removed his robe, wrapping his blade in its folds, then lowered the bundle to the ground.  
  
Remie scrambled to his feet, a smile on his face... this was his favorite thing.  
  
Auron waited until Remie was in the proper position, then nodded his head, silently telling him to begin.  
  
Auron stepped toward him, and began to move in a series of strikes, Remie answering with blocks and counters... their physical contact slow, and controlled.  
  
"Good. Again." Auron said, then sped his movements up, becoming more aggressive in his attack. Remie matched him move for move, his eyes shining with intensity.  
  
"Very good." Auron nodded, as Remie smiled in satisfaction at his praise.  
  
Auron grew still, and brought his hand up to scratch at his chin, as his piercing eye bored into Remie for a few moments... Remie fighting the urge to squirm, under the man's penetrating stare.  
  
Auron relaxed his eye, as he seemed to have made up his mind about something, then said... "I am going to come at you for real this time. Prepare to defend yourself."  
  
Remie felt a tidal wave of adrenaline surging through his body, as he realized what Auron meant by that. Holy shit, he had time to think, before Auron moved toward him.  
  
Then a very strange thing happened. Everything seemed to slow way down, as he watched in amazement. He could clearly see Auron's arm coming forward, his wrist bending, as his hand came upright, preparing to strike.  
  
Without being fully aware of what his body was doing, as his mind drew itself down to a single beam of thought, Remie moved calmly under Auron's arm, and brought his hands up side-by-side, in front of Auron's chest... dimly aware of Auron beginning to react to his movements.   
  
Then Remie cried out, as he felt something rush through him and out through his hands, a brilliant flash of blue light bursting from his palms. He gaped in horror, as the light danced across Auron's chest for a split-second, then sent him off his feet and backwards... his back hitting the ground, as the air exploded from his lungs in a hard sound.  
  
Remie stood frozen for a few moments, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened, and couldn't, as he watched Auron weakly raise himself to his elbows, shaking his head to keep himself conscious.  
  
Remie ran to him, and knelt down at his side... tears of remorse and fear at what he had just done, filling his eyes.  
  
"Auron... I'm so sorry... Auron... are you okay?" Remie choked out, attempting to wrap his arms around the stunned man, and help him to a sitting position... as Auron grasped his shoulder for support, Remie grimacing in pain, as Auron's strong hand ground his flesh against his bones.  
  
Auron managed to sit upright, then leaned forward slightly, his eye swimming out of focus for a moment, then clearing, as he rested his hands on top of his thighs... trying to get his lungs to work again.  
  
Then Auron turned his head to look at Remie, and Remie was stunned to see his face holding a look of amusement, not one of pain, as a low chuckle rumbled through him.  
  
"It's alright. I am fine." Auron said, as he came unsteadily to his feet, his hand once again coming to Remie's shoulder for support, then releasing it... as he brought it up, to rake it back through his hair.  
  
"What was that? What did I do?" Remie implored, his voice shaking with emotion.  
  
Auron placed his hand on Remie's shoulder, not for support, but to offer comfort, as another chuckle rasped from his throat... "Do not be frightened. It's okay. You have done nothing wrong. You have, however, apparently found your overdrive." 


	18. YearFive: Chapter 4

Blatherings: I'm fairly alarmed here. I used to sing in the shower... now, I write Auron dialog in my head. Please, someone tell me I'm not the only one.  
  
Maybe I should try and obtain a grant... to establish the Auron Rehab Foundation (ARF), for the hopelessly obsessed Auron fanfic writer.  
  
"Excuse me, could you pass the Masamune Mix? Thanks. I'm sorry, what was that you were saying? You haven't slept in three days?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Five: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Warm afternoon light poured through the glass wall, Auron's form casting a deep shadow across the floor, as he crossed the room to lean up against the edge of the desk.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me, that Remie actually knocked you on your ass?" Gabe said incredulously, equal parts of disbelief and glee, etched across his face, as he leaned forward from the edge of the bed.  
  
"I believe that is what I just explained, in some detail." Auron growled. Perhaps if he demonstrated an overdrive on Gabe's thick skull, he would begin to understand.  
  
Sahna, sitting in the sole chair, brought her iced-tea to her forehead for a moment, attempting to cool herself off. "And you're sure that you're okay?" She asked, her face creased with concern, as she lowered her drink to study Auron.  
  
"Yes." Auron hissed. If she asked him that, one more time...  
  
He had an overwhelming desire, to slice something up into little pieces. What he would not give for a damned Bunyip, or better yet, a Dual Horn, to suddenly materialize in front of him right now. What was wrong with him? Was it possible his pride had been bruised, along with his backside? Surely not. Ego-trips were Jecht's specialty, not his.  
  
Sahna was perplexed by Auron's demeanor. His fuse had grown shorter over the years, but this was unusual, even for him. He looked like he was about to rip their heads off. "This is just part of the training, right? Nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's perfectly normal."  
  
That was it. That's what was really bothering him. The truth was, he did not fully understand what the boy had done. He should not have been able to perform an overdrive, without a weapon. Remie had not channeled his power through a device, as was normal. The boy had simply summoned it... and channeled it through his own body.  
  
"That is not entirely true Sahna. While an overdrive is a perfectly normal manifestation of skill, the way Remie did it was... unusual. I fear I may have erred in my training of him." Auron explained, his eye closing.  
  
He had presumed too much. He was not a Master. He was nothing more than a simple Swordsman. He very well may have pushed Remie too far, too soon. He could be responsible for unleashing something in the boy, that Remie would be unable to control... and it could destroy him. Damnit Auron, what have you done?   
  
"Well, leave it to Remie, to do it different." Gabe said, rubbing his chin. "Look Auron, it may not be as big a deal as you think. We'll just keep a close watch on him for awhile, that's all."  
  
Sahna rose from the chair and walked to the glass wall, to stare out at the city, its metal surfaces shimmering in the late-day heat. "Please Auron, don't blame yourself, this was all my idea in the first place, remember?" She knew that Auron would sooner pluck his good eye from his face, than intentionally harm her son. "I trust you to do what's right."  
  
But you shouldn't Sahna... you shouldn't. Auron thought. His special gift seemed to be leading anyone he cared about, to destruction.  
  
************  
  
The heat-wave had continued through the week, and this evening was nearly as warm as the day had been, the blanket of stars over their heads dense and bright... as Auron and Remie skirted around the crowds of people in the streets, heading toward the marketplace.  
  
Auron was in need of a few supplies, and he had asked Remie to come with him. He needed to talk to the boy, but he wanted to do it in a way that would not alarm him.  
  
"Remie." Auron said, his voice a low rumble through his collar.  
  
"Hmm?" Remie replied distractedly, looking up. He had been carefully measuring the timing of his strides, to synchronize with Auron's.  
  
"Do you recall our discussion, about your overdrive?" Auron asked, keeping his tone even, and casual.  
  
"Uh huh." Remie nodded, swinging his arms in an exaggerated motion, then bringing them tight to his sides... play-acting at something, that only he was privy to.  
  
"Do you feel... comfortable with it, does it still frighten you?" Auron asked, tilting his head down, to watch Remie closely for his reaction.  
  
"No, it doesn't scare me anymore. I understand where it comes from now, and I'm pretty sure it won't happen unless I want it to." Remie answered, rubbing his chin, in a perfect impression of Gabe... eliciting a small smile from the man at his side.  
  
"If it should ever cause you concern, will you promise to tell me?" Auron asked, forming his words as a request from a friend, not as a demand from a superior.  
  
"Yes Auron. I promise." Remie replied, stopping, and tilting his head back to meet Auron's gaze... his night-sky-blue eyes holding a look of profound earnestness.  
  
Not speaking, Auron extended his right arm, holding his hand out. Remie looked at it for a moment in confusion, then a smile lit up his face, as he took Auron's hand and shook it, his small grasp engulfed by Auron's calloused fingers.  
  
Then Auron turned and continued down the road, Remie scurrying to catch up. "Hey Auron, can we go by the bakery? I could really use some cake."  
  
"Yes, of course... all warriors need cake." Auron replied, his shoulders shaking with a deep chuckle.  
  
************  
  
Remie happily gobbled his cake, reaching up to wipe the crumbs that had gathered on his chin, as Auron examined the selection of teas spread out on the display shelf. The shopkeep stood silently to one side, smiling in amusement, as she watched Remie inhaling his treat.  
  
Then Remie suddenly snapped his head down, as he felt something brushing up against his ankle. Remie smiled, as he saw it was just a cat... weaving its way through his legs, to lap up the cake crumbs at his feet.  
  
"Hey cat, you hungry?" Remie asked, as he sank down, pulling off a corner of his confection, and extending it toward the feline. The cat turned its head, rasping the offering from Remie's fingers with its rough tongue.  
  
The shopkeep frowned, as she watched Remie petting the cat's head. "You should leave that cat alone son. It's obviously a stray, look at it... it's a complete mess. Who knows where it's been."  
  
Remie looked up at the woman, a deep frown creasing his brow. "Maybe it just needs a friend."  
  
"That may be true, but you could do much better than befriending that wretched thing. There's a shop just down the way, where you could find a pretty cat... not one that's all scarred-up, like this one."  
  
Hearing the scuff of boot-soles turning against pavement, Remie looked toward the sound, as he watched Auron walking away... his movements stiff, and deliberate.  
  
He knew there were bad people in the world, but Remie still found it hard to believe, that anyone could be as uncaring as this woman was. Scooping the cat up, he rose to his feet... clutching the animal tightly against his chest.  
  
"You're ignorant and cruel, you know that lady?" Remie said, his jaw clenching, as he turned to go after Auron... leaving the woman agape in shock at his vehemence. 


	19. Otherworld: Year Six

O! that I were as great  
As is my grief, or lessor than my name,  
Or that I could forget what I have been,  
Or not remember what I must be now.  
  
--- Shakespeare  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld: Year Six  
  
  
  
"Auron?" Sahna called softly, as she stepped through the entryway. "Are you coming to supper?"  
  
Only silence answered from the darkened room ahead. He must be gone... probably at the beach, working out. It was how he spent most of his free time these days, and she worried at the way he drove himself so hard. He had been looking very haggard lately.  
  
Sighing softly, she turned to leave, when she heard Auron's low voice from the darkness behind her...  
  
"Not tonight, but thank you."  
  
Sahna spun, bringing a hand to her throat. "My goodness Auron, you scared the wits out of me." She said, stepping forward, and peering into the room. A shadow moved at the edge of the bed, and she almost jumped again, then realized it must be Auron.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you." The shadow said, in a weary monotone.  
  
"That's okay. I shouldn't have barged in like this, I did not mean to intrude." Sahna answered, then walked back to the doorway.  
  
"Goodnight Sahna." Auron spoke, still no inflection in his voice.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The door tracked closed behind her, as she walked to the railing of the mezzanine, then turned and leaned back against it, to stare at the closed door of Auron's apartment.  
  
He couldn't keep going on like this. His voice had sounded so... lifeless just now. Auron was slipping away from them, turning further and further inside himself... and she was afraid he wouldn't stop, until he was beyond all reach.  
  
************  
  
Auron again shifted on the bed, looking down at his empty sake cup, and then toward the door. He could sense Sahna still there, just outside. He knew she was concerned, and only wished to help... but there was no comfort for him tonight in Zanarkand.  
  
Bringing a hand up, he passed it across his forehead, as if that act might clear away these thoughts.  
  
He had gone to see Tidus late in the day, after work, and approaching the houseboat, he had spotted the boy... his back to him, sitting on the upper deck, looking out toward the water.  
  
As he had drawn nearer, a sound had come to him... carried softly to his ears, above the harsh sounds of the city behind him. The low humming of The Hymn, at once both strange and familiar... its place and meaning, stopping his advance, to listen.  
  
And poorly sung though it was, it had torn into his heart, then burrowed its way deep... until it had found the place within, where he kept his memories. And having found them, pulled them to the surface against his will... their sudden presence, piercing through his emotional control, like steel meeting so much brittle shell.  
  
So he had quietly stolen away, leaving the boy and The Hymn behind, to return here... to this empty, silent room.  
  
And remember.  
  
The brightly-colored pennants that flew over Bevelle during Festival... the vast serenity of the Moonflow... and the deep crystal woods of Macalania.  
  
And wonder.  
  
Had the Ronso kept his promise... was Yuna safe and well, and growing as fast as Tidus was... did she have her father's gentle ways, and quiet resolve...   
  
Oh Jecht... I don't want to do this, he thought. What if I fail to keep them safe... it's been so long, and I'm so tired. And I could not bear it, should it come to that. To witness their deaths, and know that pain again.  
  
There had been too much death. Too much pain. Too much.   
  
He could turn away from it. The choice had always been his to make. He didn't have to do this. He could simply... let go.  
  
It would be so easy.  
  
Just go out onto the balcony, and throw his arms open wide, unraveling into the dark sky... to finally embrace that achingly beautiful, singing light, that ceaselessly called to him from the Farplane...  
  
Come home. Come home.  
  
A moaning cry issued from him, as he drew his arm back and hurled the sake cup against the far wall... the porcelain shattering in a spray of white, as it cascaded to the floor.  
  
Someone else must be thinking these thoughts. This was not the man who had sworn fealty to Braska, and given his word to Jecht. This was not the man who had pledged his purpose in blood.  
  
He was a Guardian. He was a Warrior.  
  
Bringing his shaking hands out in front of him, he stared at their calloused forms, in the dim light coming through the window. It's all they were good for now, these hands...  
  
Fighting. Killing.  
  
When had they last held pen to parchment to write an old friend... or pause to pluck the bright-blaze of an autumn leaf... or entwine themselves in the silk of a woman's hair.  
  
So long. So long ago now. 


	20. YearSeven: Chapter 1

Pilgrim, how you journey  
on the road you chose  
to find out why the winds die  
and where the stories go.  
All days come from one day  
that much you must know,  
you cannot change what's over  
but only where you go.   
  
One way leads to diamonds,  
one way leads to gold,  
another leads you only  
to everything you're told.  
In your heart you wonder  
which of these is true;  
the road that leads to nowhere,  
the road that leads to you.  
  
Will you find the answer  
in all you say and do?  
Will you find the answer  
In you?   
  
Each heart is a pilgrim,  
each one wants to know  
the reason why the winds die  
and where the stories go.  
Pilgrim, in your journey  
you may travel far,  
for pilgrim it's a long way  
to find out who you are...   
  
Pilgrim, it's a long way  
to find out who you are...  
  
Pilgrim, it's a long way  
to find out who you are...  
  
--- Pilgrim Lyrics: Roma Ryan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Seven: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
"Like this?" The ruddy-faced man asked, as he brought the barrel of the rifle up... pointing it directly at Auron's chest.  
  
Auron's arm flashed forward and roughly swept the weapon from the man's grasp, as he advanced a step toward him.   
  
"Never bring a weapon to bear on someone, unless you mean to use it." Auron said, his voice a steely monotone.  
  
"Hey! You don't have the right to treat me this way, I paid for that rifle... give it back!" The man whined, turning to the counter to look at Gabe.  
  
"Don't get your pants in a wad, he was merely trying to make an important point. Auron, give the gentleman his weapon, so he can leave." Gabe said calmly, leaning his back against the counter, as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Auron extended his arm, and the man took the rifle, then turned and stiffly walked out of the shop... mumbling to himself as he went.   
  
"The man's a fool, he's going to seriously injure himself or someone else with that weapon." Auron said, a deep frown creasing his brow.   
  
"You're probably right about that, but you over-reacted... you're wound way too tight man." Gabe said, rubbing his chin... "You, my uptight friend, could seriously use a break. As of right now, you're on vacation. Take a few days, take a week, take a month, whatever you need."  
  
"I don't require a vacation." Auron replied stiffly, obviously angered by Gabe's statement.  
  
Gabe knew he would lose in a prolonged argument, so he decided to just play his power card. Maybe it was unfair, but he was doing it for Auron's own good.   
  
"I think you do, and as your employer, I'm telling you to take some time off. It's not open for debate."  
  
Auron glared at him for several moments, then without uttering a word, strode to the shop entrance and went through, a brief flood of sunlight washing across the threshold as he left.  
  
Gabe leaned heavily on the counter, shaking his head. He hoped Auron wasn't too angry with him for this, but he didn't know what else to do. The man was like a wire, being pulled tauter with the passage of time, and eventually, he was going to snap. If he knew what the source of the tension was, he might be able to do more than just force Auron to get some rest.  
  
Rest. Right. Who's kidding who, he thought grimly. The stubborn man would probably use the time off to train himself into exhaustion down at the beach. Sahna and he had tried everything they could think of to get Auron to loosen up, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
There was more to it than just being uptight too. Auron didn't really seem to be fully present anymore. It was like he was just going through the motions of living. He sometimes got the feeling that Auron was in a holding pattern, waiting for something. Just what, he hadn't a clue.  
  
************  
  
Auron was halfway down the breezeway, when he realized he didn't have his robe on. He thought for a moment about going back for it, then decided against it. He was too angry at the moment to care. Gabe had dismissed him like a misbehaved child, and he had thought it better to leave than lose his temper. He would just walk it off.  
  
************  
  
"Over here! I'm open!" The tall one yelled, as he waved his arms in the air. The boy holding the ball saw him, and grinned as he passed the ball over the heads of the others... the throng of youngsters shouting and running after the receiver, as he dodged and ran in front of them, holding the ball tight to his chest.  
  
He looked back over his shoulder, to see how close the others were getting, then snapped his head back the other way, just in time to see the woman in front of him, before he ran her over.  
  
Like a herd of stampeding chocobo, the others followed suit, unable to slow their momentum fast enough. The reflexes of youth spared the woman serious injury, as the boys zig-zagged around her, several of them actually leaping over her, their feet missing her head by inches.  
  
"Jeez lady, you okay?" The ball carrier asked, as he skidded to a stop, and turned back to look at her. She silently waved a hand at him, and he took that for a yes, turning to sprint after the others, who had continued to boil down the roadway.  
  
************  
  
Great. Just great. A perfect ending to the day, she thought miserably, bending at the waist to reach for her packages... raking them toward her with one arm, her legs sprawled out in front of her against the roadway. Someone should pass a law against teenaged boys traveling in packs like that. They should all be incarcerated until the age of twenty. Well now, that's certainly a charitable thought, she scolded herself... shaking her head and smiling ruefully.  
  
Then her eyes widened in alarm, as she suddenly felt herself being lifted like a rag doll to her feet from behind... two hands clamped around her waist like a vice. Wonderful. She was probably going to be mugged now, adding just that perfect touch of insult to her injury. Maybe if she turned fast enough, she could knee him in his privates, and run.  
  
Spinning around, she thought for a moment that she had suddenly gone blind... everything in front of her eyes was black. Then she realized she was looking at someone's chest, a very large chest, clad in strange armor of some kind. It smelled like leather.  
  
Oh boy. She was really in trouble now. This must be some black-leather-clad-tattooed-multi-pierced-crazy-serial-killer, who would snap her neck like a take-out chopstick.  
  
Honestly, she really must learn to curb her over-active imagination.  
  
Feeling totally insane, she reached up, poking two fingers against the chestplate... testing to see whether or not it was a costume, or if there was something really filling the thing out. She got her answer, as she felt the armor giving way a fraction of an inch, then stopping, as it met a hard surface, accompanied by the sound of a low grunt.  
  
That's it, she thought. I'm dead meat.  
  
Then a voice like rough velvet rumbled through the chestplate... "Are you alright?"  
  
She lifted her gaze past the armor, to a large attached collar, then finally coming to rest, on a face that was both intriguing and intimidating at the same time. Blue sunglasses atop a strong nose, dark eyebrows and the permanent crease between them, barely visible over the top of the glasses, the right eyebrow cut short by a large scar. And topping the whole dramatic effect, was a shock of ebon hair... spread out in a spiky fan, streaked with white at the temples and forelock.  
  
She suddenly became aware that her mouth was hanging open, and clamped it shut. Then her next thought was that he had asked her a question. What was it? Oh, right. Perfect, now she appeared to be a moron, as well as insane.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. But I think so. You don't intend to rob me then, I take it."  
  
"You assume correctly." The man replied, a note of dark amusement in his voice.  
  
"Good. Because it would be a shame, to ruin a voice as nice as yours with my knee." She replied dryly, then turned to gather her packages up from the ground.  
  
************  
  
Auron forgot to breathe, when she raised her face to his. She was a stunningly beautiful woman.  
  
Her face was a perfect balance of bone and soft line, with full lips and large hazel eyes... the color of the sea just after a storm, the irises shot through with gold. Her skin was fair and clear, so finely delicate, it seemed to glow from within.  
  
He was vaguely aware of her voice, speaking to him, then heard himself answer, unsure of just what he had said... grateful for the collar and glasses that hid his face, positive his unabashed appreciation must be clearly written all over it. Even more disconcerting, was the fact that he had been affected by her appearance at all. He had thought himself beyond such things. Apparently, he was mistaken.  
  
Then she said something about her knee, and turned, wobbling slightly, obviously unsteady from the trampling she had just received. Are you going to help the woman, or merely stand here, ogling her like a lech, he chided himself, the thought effectively breaking his paralysis.  
  
************  
  
"Allow me." Auron said, moving in front of her and bending to retrieve the bundles strewn across the road.  
  
She started to protest, then stopped, staring at the definition of muscle in his arms. She had been right about one thing, this man could easily snap her neck if he wanted to.  
  
The packages cradled in his arms, Auron turned to look at her... "May I escort you to your destination?"  
  
She returned his shrouded gaze for a moment in silence. What possible business did she have trusting this man? She must really have slipped a cog to be even considering this. But there was something about him. The way he talked and moved, the way he carried himself. He was, what was the right word... noble. Yes, that was it, he was noble. Although that was probably just her imagination at work again. Oh well, there was always her knee, she thought, then actually laughed out loud at herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I seem to be unbalanced in more ways than one at the moment. It's been a long day. Thank you, I live just down there, in that complex." She said, pointing to a large cluster of buildings on the left side of the road, that looked like every other structure in this place.  
  
Auron nodded, then waited for her to start out, stepping in beside her.  
  
They had gone a short distance, when she broke the silence with a question... "Are you an enforcer?"  
  
"No, just a working stiff." He replied, smiling beneath his collar at the double-edged meaning. Pity she couldn't appreciate his devastatingly charming wit, he thought wryly.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that." She offered, a smile lighting up her impossible eyes. "My name's Isabo by the way."  
  
"Auron."  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
"The pleasure's mine."  
  
If this conversation became any more scintillating, she was going to pass-out, she thought, trying to think of something interesting to say, and failing. Her mind always became a blank, at times like this. No wonder she lived alone.  
  
"Here we are." Isabo said, turning down a narrow walkway, that wound around the left side of the building, then continuing to a single doorway, flanked by sidelights, at the end of the path.  
  
"Just throw the packages in the back room." She instructed, keying in a security combo at the door, and going through.  
  
Auron hesitated for a moment, then followed... "There?" He asked, nodding toward a set of double-doors at the end of the short vestibule.  
  
"Yes, thanks. Just push, their not locked." She replied, stopping at a small entry table, with a large mirror mounted on the wall above it.  
  
"Oh for crud's sake." Isabo said, with a laugh, as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "You might have mentioned the debris in my hair."  
  
"It seemed the least of your problems." Auron responded, with a dry chuckle, as he watched her plucking several scraps of road-litter, from her waist-length hair.  
  
"I see your point." She said, beginning to blush, as she turned, and looked back over her shoulder, at the wide swath of road-grime, smeared across the seat of her pants.  
  
"Are you sure you're not injured?" Auron asked, his voice a mixture of concern and amusement.  
  
"Not a scratch, as far as I can tell. Amazing, when you consider it." Isabo replied, looking down at herself in chagrin.  
  
"You are fortunate." Auron observed, turning, and pushing through the double-doors, to the room beyond. Then he felt the small-hairs at the back of his neck rising to attention, as he took in the details and contents of the space before him.  
  
North light flooded in from a bank of roof-windows at the far end of the room, washing over the cluttered profusion of objects below. A large worktable sat centered in the room, its surface covered with various jars, well-used rags, tubes of pigment, palettes, painting knives, and several containers of paint-brushes... their upright, slender shapes, fanned out in ferruled-bouquets.  
  
Surrounding the table, and encircling the room, were dozens of canvases... some hanging, some propped against the wall on display lips, still others stacked two and three deep along the floor. All of them reflecting similar subject matter.   
  
Isabo heard Auron release a short burst of laughter, and turned from the mirror, thinking he was reacting to some additional misfortune, in her disheveled appearance. Then realized he was looking at her paintings, his back to her.  
  
"Everybody's a critic." Isabo said with a crooked smile, walking to stand beside him in the studio.  
  
"Not at all. In fact, I purchased one of your paintings a couple of years ago." Auron explained, as he looked around the room.  
  
"You're kidding. Really? It must have been one of my first, I haven't been doing this much longer than that."  
  
"May I ask what inspires you, to paint these particular subjects?" Auron enquired, rotating his head, to train his good eye on her face.  
  
Isabo shook her head, a fresh blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but... I'd rather not say, you'll think me quite mad."  
  
"Don't be sorry, it was presumptuous of me to ask." Auron said, setting the packages on the end of the worktable and turning, walking back through the doors into the vestibule.  
  
Way to go, she thought, following after him. You've just insulted one of the few people in this whole city, who actually bought one of your bizarre creations.  
  
"Thank you for your help. And thank you most especially, for buying my work... it is because of kind people like you, that I am able to sleep indoors, and eat regularly." Isabo offered, with a lilted smile.  
  
"Nothing kind about it. Your work had a profound affect on me, as I recall. That is why I chose to own it." Auron said, his voice carefully modulated, so as not to betray the emotions beneath his words.  
  
Isabo found herself unexpectedly moved, by his expression of honest truth. And she suddenly felt ashamed, by her stream of oh-so-cute comments.  
  
"There will be an opening reception, for my first solo exhibit, at the Blackfish Gallery next week. I would like it very much, if you would attend." Isabo said softly, extending a hand toward Auron's arm.  
  
Auron took a step backwards, into the still-open front doorway, avoiding her touch.  
  
"Thanks. Perhaps I will." He replied simply, the outside wind catching at his hair, wafting it back from his temples, as he turned, and disappeared from view.  
  
Isabo stood staring at the open doorway for awhile, her large eyes unfocused in thought.  
  
"Haunted." She finally whispered, reaching up, to close the door. 


	21. YearSeven: Chapter 2

Otherworld Year Seven: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
The driftwood hissed and sputtered in protest, not wanting to catch, then finally giving in to the forces at work, upon its weathered, faded surfaces, the logs coming slowly aflame... Auron's controlled, steady breath upon the stubborn tinder, producing a meager, but acceptable fire, against the evening's chill.  
  
Sitting up, he gazed at the burning stumps of wood, and contemplated their source, wondering what distant shore had offered them up to the sea, and what they had been, before the relentless tossing of wind and wave, had rendered them unrecognizable.  
  
A fitting analogy for his own state, he thought. He no longer resembled the young man that had washed up on this beach seven years ago. He had been changed by time, by grief, by knowledge, by the people around him, by Zanarkand, by so many things. And now he faced more change, a small crossroads in his existence.  
  
Gabe had been right, he had needed some time off. It had only been a few days, but he already felt a difference. He had not realized the extent of his tension, until he had begun to release it.  
  
He had spent the past two days working out, cleaning the apartment, honing his sword, shining his boots, doing laundry, shopping for supplies, and various other tasks, to keep himself occupied.  
  
This morning he had finally come to the realization, that he truly could allow himself to rest if he chose to, and so he had spent the day here at the beach... just walking the tideline, watching the small shore birds running to and fro at the water's edge, gazing at the windswept clouds that pushed across the sky. Not analyzing. Not thinking about anything in particular. Just being.  
  
It felt good. It felt necessary. He must endure. He must remain whole.  
  
Because the truth was, he had no way of knowing how long he would remain here, in Zanarkand. Jecht/Sin could appear tomorrow, or ten years from now. Although he doubted Jecht's ability to retain his humanity for that long. He himself was a fine example of that problem, which only reinforced the idea of loosening up.  
  
That which could not adapt, was destroyed. It was a simple fact. He could not continue to stand unmoving, against everything in his path. He must be willing to bend, or he would break... the eventuality of it, certainly counter-productive to his purpose.  
  
It didn't mean he had to take up ball-room dancing. Just be willing to resign himself to his situation in the fullest sense, and embrace the absurdity of it to an extent. He had no doubt that he would remain his charming self... the weary, heavy-hearted, short-tempered man he was now. But he could use a little softening around the edges.   
  
He had nothing to lose, except perhaps a modicum of self-respect, and a few-million brain cells.  
  
So be it.  
  
Raising his jug to the glowing fire, he smiled.  
  
"Here's to vacations."  
  
************  
  
"Hey Auron, I'm actually kinda glad to see you... I'm bored outta my skull." Tidus exclaimed, opening the door to admit his taciturn guardian.  
  
"I'm exceedingly flattered." Auron replied, with more than a hint of sarcasm, as he descended the entry stairs, and walked to the low couch, lowering himself to sit. "Where's Breese?"  
  
"She went to visit her sister. She won't be back till late." Tidus explained, waving his arms about wildly, for no apparent reason.  
  
"Unable to find a date?" Auron asked teasingly, scratching at his chin.  
  
"Don't rub it in." Tidus scowled, then suddenly brightened, as a desperate idea began to take shape in his thoughts. "Come on Auron, let's go do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
************  
  
Auron followed Tidus, through the automatic sliding-glass-doors at the front of the large building, the cacophony of sounds within, assailing his sensitive hearing, and he winced slightly, at the unexpected level of noise.  
  
The long, high-ceilinged room, was brightly lit from recessed panels across its span, a raised platform, facing a series of polished runways below, running perpendicular, with seating arranged in semi-circles at one end of each length, adjacent to a mechanized control station, of some sort.  
  
"What is this place?" Auron enquired, continuing to scan the cavernous room.  
  
Tidus snorted. "It's a bowling alley... sheesh." He sometimes thought that Auron was from another planet, the way he questioned such obvious stuff.  
  
"Grab a lane, I'll get some shoes." Tidus said cryptically, then sauntered off down the long carpeted platform.  
  
Auron descended a short flight of stairs on his right, that led down to the 'alley,' and stopped, to observe this activity of 'bowling.'  
  
He watched, as a man stuck his fingers into a series of holes across the surface of a solid looking sphere, then lifted it to his chest, and positioned himself in front of the alley. Then the man took several quick steps forward, drawing his arm back, and released the ball along the surface of the straight lane... Auron following its path, as it rapidly spun, toward a phalanx of stationary objects at the far end, that stood under a small dome-shaped recess. The ball struck the hard, white surfaces of the uprights, and scattered them, with a reverberant echo, as they tumbled into one another and backwards.  
  
"Strike baby, yeah!" The man exclaimed, dropping to one knee and pumping an arm at his side, in a dramatic fashion.  
  
Looks simple enough, Auron thought, as he moved to an empty station, and sat, to wait for Tidus.  
  
************  
  
"Okay, watch and weep." Tidus boasted, as he turned, then paused for a moment, before he moved forward and launched the ball, with a quick forward motion of his arm... waiting expectantly, as the ball traveled rapidly to its destination. All the pins went down, and Tidus spun in a tight circle, pumping one fist in front of his face, as he turned to grin at Auron.  
  
"Your turn, give it a try." Tidus said, in a smug tone, as he strutted back to sit down, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Auron made no comment, as he rose, removing his left arm from his robe, then approached the ball return, testing several of them, until he found a decent fit for his fingers. Then he stood quietly for a moment, getting a feel for the weight of the ball, and studying the pattern of the pins, deciding upon the best point of impact, to bring them down.  
  
Then he moved, in a slow, fluid motion, effortlessly propelling the ball down the alley... the pins struck with such force, several of them flew into the neighboring lane, spinning in a pale blur, then finally coming to rest in the gutter.  
  
"Um, Auron? You might want to ease up a bit on your delivery." Tidus said, agape at what he had just seen, as he looked over at the astonished people in the lane next to theirs, and shrugged his shoulders, with a sheepish smile.   
  
"You're certain that's all that's required, for a perfect game?" Auron asked some time later, as he gratefully removed the hideous looking foot coverings, that had been necessary to participate in this past-time.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Tidus grumbled. "Are you sure you've never bowled before?"  
  
"I would remember something as exciting as this, I'm sure." Auron replied, with a smirk.  
  
Tidus sighed, and shook his head. Why the hell did Auron have to be so good at everything, anyway. It wasn't fair. Oh well. Maybe he could make up for it, by getting Auron to spend some gil.  
  
"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving. Winner pays."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
************  
  
Tidus and Auron settled themselves onto the swiveling stools, facing the long metal counter, that extended the length of the small cafe.   
  
Auron found himself even more suspicious of this, than he had been about bowling. The place looked decidedly un-sanitary, and smelled alarmingly like old socks.  
  
"You've eaten here before?" Auron asked skeptically, turning his head, to scrutinize his young charge.  
  
"Yup. Trust me." Tidus replied with a nervous laugh, as a paunchy man in a grease-spotted apron, with a pencil stuck behind one ear, approached them from behind the counter.  
  
"What'll you have?" He asked gruffly, his attitude matching his appearance.  
  
Tidus looked at Auron, not quite sure enough of himself, to order for both of them. Ignoring the old guy's authority too much, was never a smart thing to do.  
  
"Make the call." Auron said, bravely nodding his consent.  
  
Tidus grinned, then turned back to the waiter. "Two double-cheeseburgers with everything, two large fries, and two chocolate shakes."  
  
"Comin up." The waiter croaked, pulling a pad from his apron pocket, and scribbling the order down. Then he turned and pushed through a swinging door at his back, just to the left of a glass-doored cooler, a large neon display across its front that proclaimed... 'Blitz-Beer: When You Really Need To Score.'  
  
Auron suppressed a groan, as he realized the greasy fellow was more than likely responsible for the cooking, as well as waiting on customers. Just go with it, old man, he reminded himself, releasing a small sigh.  
  
As they waited for the food, Tidus regaled Auron with several Blitz tales, catching him up on his latest triumphs, as the up-and-coming player in the Youth League. Listening to him, Auron had little doubt that two-years from now, when Tidus would be eligible to try out for the Pro League, the stories would get even better, and he smiled... thinking yet again, how much like his father the boy was.  
  
The waiter finally emerged from the back room, a large platter grasped in each beefy mitt, then unceremoniously slid them across the counter. "Be right back with the shakes." He mumbled, then disappeared again.  
  
Auron looked down at the pile of food, then up at Tidus... one eyebrow arched in a silent question, as only he could ask.  
  
Tidus however, was completely ignoring him, already wedging the burger into his mouth... taking a huge bite, then following it up with a handful of fries, his jaw working overtime to masticate his eager consumption.  
  
Auron turned back to his plate with a shrug, then grabbed the burger with one hand, and pulled his collar down slightly with the other, staring at it for a moment, then biting off a small portion, tilting his head in judgement, as he slowly chewed... his eyebrow arching again, in surprise.  
  
"This is quite good." Auron observed, taking a large bite this time, and following Tidus' example, by mixing it with fries.  
  
Tidus turned to look at him, his lips attempting to turn up in a smile, against his bulging cheeks, then spoke in a muffled voice from around his mouthful of burger... "Told ya." 


	22. YearSeven: Chapter 3

Blatherings: I'm so pleased you's guy's liked the bowling and burger thang. I was wacked-out on Belgian chocolate when I wrote it... endorphins are our friends. Many thanks for the reviews... they make me smile real big.  
  
I'm gazing at a huge bouquet of lilacs, that a friend brought me, as I write this. I love lilacs, but they make me melancholy for some reason. I think maybe if memories were a physical thing, they would smell like lilacs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Seven: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Gabe mumbled to himself, rummaging through the store-room shelves, trying to find a stack of blank work-order pads. He knew he had seen them just yesterday. He straightened, and scratched the back of his head, peering around the cluttered room, then sighed.  
  
Auron had been gone less than a week, and already things were becoming a screwed-up-mess. He hadn't realized how much Auron did around here, until he was absent. Him and his bright ideas.  
  
He heard the sound of a door gliding open, from the mezzanine above, and smiled. Maybe that was Auron, and he could borrow him for a few minutes, to help him get this place organized.  
  
Striding quickly through the doorway, Gabe walked to the center of the training floor, and craned his neck, to look above him.  
  
It was Remie, walking toward the stairs, a fuzzy shadow following behind him, the shadow's tail standing straight-up, like a flag. Gabe had to smile at the two of them, they were quite a pair.   
  
Remie had been growing like a weed, the past couple of years, and had finally begun to fill-out a little... his shoulders and chest had broadened, and his arms had started to take on some definition. He was going to be a good-looking man someday, Gabe thought... a real heart-breaker.  
  
Ron had done his fair share of filling-out too. The cat had been completely spoiled since he had arrived here... Sahna shoveling enough food into him, to feed an army. Auron had come up with the name of Ronso for the feisty-feline, which had quickly been shortened to Ron. It had only taken a little longer than that, before the old tom had decided he owned the place, and everybody in it.  
  
"Hey Gabe, how's it going?" Remie asked, as he descended the stairway, noting the exasperated look on Gabe's face.  
  
"Not so good. I can't seem to get a handle on things around here."  
Gabe said miserably, walking to the counter, and leaning his arms across it's paper-strewn surface.  
  
"I could help out." Remie offered, suddenly envisioning himself wielding gigantic swords, and slinging guns from his hips, as he scored a perfect bulls-eye at the shooting range, the customers bowing before him, in awed reverence.  
  
"That's a great idea." Gabe exclaimed, with a grin, reaching below the counter and pulling out a giant stack of papers, then shoving them at Remie, the boy's arms coming up to grab them.  
  
"Get all of these filed, then see if you can straighten-out the counter here, then I could use your help in the store-room."  
  
Remie looked down at the stack of paperwork in his arms, then back up at Gabe, his face wrinkling in disappointment. "Thanks a pant-load." He grumbled, turning, and plopping the papers on the counter.  
  
"Hey, how bout a little more pity for an old-man, huh?" Gabe said, his brow furrowing.  
  
"I'm sorry Gabe. I didn't mean... I'll be glad to help." Remie offered, with an apologetic smile, as he began to sort through the papers.  
  
"You're a good kid." Gabe said, wrapping an arm around Remie's neck, and rubbing his hair with his knuckles.  
  
"Knock it off." Remie said, with a laugh, attempting to free himself from Gabe's head-lock.  
  
************  
  
Auron stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist, then scrubbed his hands back-and-forth rapidly through his wet hair, as he walked to the hall closet. Leaning an arm against its open door, he surveyed the clothes hanging within, deciding on what to wear.  
  
Tough choice, he thought, gazing at his meager wardrobe. There's my robe, or there's my robe. Perhaps he should spend a day doing some clothes shopping. Should have thought of that, before deciding to attend a social function, you scruffy old monk, he told himself, his lips curving in a bitter smile.  
  
Grunting in resignation, Auron dressed, opting for the leather pants, as opposed to his customary gray. They were a little less thread-bare.  
  
************  
  
The evening was pleasantly warm, and there were many people out-and-about in the arts district as a result... couples and small groups meandering the streets, the galleries and shopfronts aglow, beckoning with offered respite from the growing dark.  
  
Auron wound his way among the crowds, scanning the signs posted above the gallery doorways, then slowed his pace, as he spied a small black and white sign, above a glass-fronted space just ahead, that simply read: 'Blackfish.'  
  
He approached the sleek building, then stopped just outside the entrance, looking in through the transparent walls, at the reception attendees, milling about in companionable clusters, wine glasses in hand, as they surveyed Isabo's vernal landscapes, that hung like windows to a view, along the stark-white walls of the gallery.   
  
This had been an extraordinarily bad idea, Auron thought, taking in the scene. He fit in here, about as much as Jecht would fit in, at a ladies tea party.  
  
These elegantly-garbed, cheerfully-animated, attractive people, were an antithesis to him. He was worn, dead and disfigured. He did not belong here. Surely Isabo's invitation, had been nothing more than a courtesy, and he had deluded himself, by thinking otherwise.  
  
Deciding it best, to make a strategic retreat, Auron turned on his boot-heels, and began to retrace his steps, back the way he had come... suddenly feeling more alone, than he could ever remember.  
  
He didn't get far, before he heard a voice calling out softly... "Auron? Is that you?"  
  
Auron stopped, wishing he could simply keep walking, and ignore the voice behind him. Damn him and his precious honor, he thought, as he slowly pivoted, to look behind him.  
  
Isabo stood just outside the doorway, her hair pulled back, wearing a simple black dress, her skin contrasting sharply against its inkiness, and her soft curves effectively accentuated by its cut.  
  
Unwilling to allow himself any closer, Auron stood his ground, replying in a husky whisper... "Yes."  
  
Isabo smiled and walked toward him, her expression changing from one of greeting, to one of concern, as she drew closer... "Are you injured?" She asked, nodding at his left arm, slung inside his robe.  
  
"I am not injured. It is merely a personal eccentricity. One of many." Auron replied, the dry response allowing him to regain some semblance of control, over his thoughts.  
  
Isabo laughed brightly, her eyes shining with good humor. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."  
  
Auron was unsure how to respond to that, so he just remained silent... his face safely unreadable, behind the fortress of his collar and glasses.  
  
Appearing undaunted by his muteness, Isabo turned to look back toward the gallery for a moment, then returned her gaze to Auron's still countenance.  
  
"I need to go back inside for a moment, will you wait for me?" She asked, her voice betraying a hint of uncertainty now.  
  
"As you wish." Auron replied, unable to bring himself, to deny her guileless petition.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said, with a smile, then hurried back through the door, her long ponytail swaying at her back.  
  
Auron exhaled deeply, and raked one hand through his hair. He had almost made a clean getaway. But he had to admit, that part of him was glad he had failed. Isabo made him feel comfortable, in a way he had not experienced since Braska. That, and her unnerving beauty, made for a disquieting combination, and one that he found himself attracted to. This woman, could very well have the power to completely un-guard him, and that was dangerous. He had not felt threatened in such a manner, for a very long time, and damn if he didn't like it.  
  
Hearing the front door of the gallery being opened, Auron brought his head up, to see Isabo walking quickly toward him, a small bundle of linen cradled in her arms.  
  
"I stole a bottle of wine, and some hors d'oeuvres. Come on, before they catch us." Isabo exclaimed, with a breathless laugh, as she hurried past Auron... moving as fast as she could, in the high-heels she was wearing.  
  
Auron stared, unmoving, at her retreating figure for a moment, then chuckled, and went after her... his long strides, closing on her rapidly. 


	23. YearSeven: Chapter 4

Otherworld Year Seven: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"This way." Isabo said, veering off the main road and down a broad flight of stone stairs, that led to a circular viewing platform sitting at water level... a low wall running along its perimeter, several carved-iron benches, facing out toward the view.  
  
Isabo plopped down on the closest bench, one hand lowering to rub her right ankle.  
  
"These stupid shoes are killing me." She said, then laid her purloined bundle on the bench beside her and reached down, removing her heels, then sighing, as she wriggled her toes in relief.  
  
Auron approached the bench, but chose not to sit, turning instead to look out at the water... the city reflecting across its blackened surface in a rippling mirage.  
  
"I hope you have not left your reception, or resorted to petty theft, strictly on my account." Auron said, in a teasing tone.  
  
"Not completely. I badly needed an excuse to get out of there. I was hopelessly cornered by a particularly pretentious gentleman, with all the personality of a toaster." Isabo explained, as she unwrapped the bundle next to her.  
  
"Glad to be of service." Auron said, with a chuckle and a small bow.  
  
"My knight in leather armor." Isabo replied, her smile turning to a frown, as she stared at the bottle of wine in her hand. "I should have thought to pilfer a corkscrew. Guess I have no future in crime."  
  
"Here." Auron said, holding out his hand.  
  
Isabo handed him the wine, and watched, as Auron leaned over and drew a knife from his boot, plunging the blade into the sealed bottle, and with a deft twist of his wrist, cleanly extracting the cork.  
  
"Nifty." Isabo observed cooly, taking the bottle from Auron's outstretched hand, then bringing it to her lips, tipping the bottle up to sample its contents. "Not exactly elegant, but thieves can't be choosy." She said, passing the bottle back to Auron.  
  
"I don't drink with fingersmiths as a rule, but I'll make an exception, just this once." Auron replied, taking a drink from the bottle, then tilting his head down, to examine the remaining contents of Isabo's bundle.  
  
Isabo followed his gaze, then laughed at the mish-mash of food laying in a heap, upon the linen's surface. "I'll wager you can't sample this mess, and discern what it is." She said, smiling up at Auron.  
  
Auron grunted, then reached into the pile, scooping up a portion of the mixture, then leaned his head back and suspended his hand above his lips, dropping the wad of food into his mouth, as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Shrimp, fig, olives, cheese, and pate, with just a hint of wasabe... delicious." Auron said, swallowing.  
  
"Eww!" Isabo exclaimed, her face wrinkling in disgust, as she began to laugh, one hand on her forehead, the other holding her stomach.  
  
Raising the wine bottle to his lips, Auron gratefully washed down the lump of food in his throat, Isabo's infectious laughter causing him to join her, and he reveled in the feeling. He couldn't recall the last time he had really laughed.  
  
When their shared mirth finally subsided into silence, Auron felt relaxed enough to sit... resting the wine bottle on the bench between them. "Did you sell any work this evening?"  
  
"Yes, quite a few pieces actually. Which means I can take some time off finally. It's been really hectic getting ready for this show." Isabo said with a sigh, then turned her head, examining Auron's strong profile for a moment. "How about you? Busy?"  
  
"I'm on vacation." Auron simply stated, a hint of wonder in his voice.  
  
Isabo swallowed, trying to ignore the butterflies that swarmed in the pit of her stomach. Here goes nothin, she thought... "Since we're both free at the moment, perhaps we could spend some time together. You could come over tomorrow night if you like."  
  
Auron leaned forward, resting his forearms across his knees, and looked out toward the water. It would not be right, to take advantage of this situation. Isabo deserved to know, that he could not be bound to her in any way. He must give her the truth. Or as much of the truth as she needed, to make a decision about investing anything, in a man such as he.  
  
Looking down at his boots, Auron brought his hand up, and rubbed his fingers wearily under the bridge of his glasses. Then rotated his head, to meet Isabo's expectant face with his steady eye. "There is something you should know, before we go any further. My circumstances don't allow long-term commitments. I can only offer you the now. My tomorrows are spoken for by a purpose, that take precedence over any personal consideration."  
  
Isabo returned his intense gaze, her eyes filling with acceptance, and something else... a deep sorrow. "I understand Auron, I really do. My situation is... similar. We don't need to make this complicated. We can just enjoy each others company, that's all. Deal?"  
  
Auron thought it unwise to pursue this. But he needed what Isabo was offering... simple companionship. And he sensed she needed it as well. Why a woman like her, should be lonely was beyond him. Perhaps he would discover the reason for her solitude, given enough time.  
  
"Agreed." Auron said, with a nod.  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow night." Isabo said in a subdued tone, as she rose from the bench. "I should get back to the reception now. Regrettable, but necessary I'm afraid."  
  
"Of course." Auron replied, gathering up the wine bottle and food-covered linen, then rising, to accompany Isabo up the stairs to the roadway.  
  
************  
  
Auron dozed, his mind lazily drifting in and out of awareness, as he lay in the lounge chair, dressed in his leather pants and white shirt.  
  
He had come out on the balcony to watch the sun go down, and promptly drifted off. I'd better return to work soon, he thought, before I get too accustomed to this.   
  
Hearing a small sound on his left, he cracked his eye open, to see Ron sprawled out on the second lounge chair.  
  
"Comfortable?" Auron asked.  
  
Ron stared back for a moment, then extended one leg stiffly out in front of him, as he began to clean himself.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Auron said, with a chuckle, swinging his legs to the side, and sitting up.  
  
Thinking he should change, before going to Isabo's, he stood and stretched. Then decided he didn't care, and strode to the stairway instead.  
  
************  
  
Auron pushed the button beside the doorway, then waited. A moment later, he heard Isabo's voice coming through the intercom above the buzzer... "Who is it please?"  
  
"Auron."  
  
"Auron who?"  
  
"Just open the door." Auron rumbled.  
  
He heard an evil giggle echo through the speaker, as the door hissed open on its track, then the sound of footsteps on the tiled floor of the entry.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist." Isabo said in greeting, as Auron crossed the threshold.  
  
She fought the impulse to let her mouth drop open, as she took in the sight of Auron's uncovered face. He's gorgeous, she thought, then mentally smacked herself. Don't go there, stay cool. But she couldn't help it. The sight of him made her knees weak. This was not going to be easy. Get over it Isabo, she told herself. He's just company. He's just a friend. Don't blow this.  
  
"Come in." Isabo managed, turning to lead Auron through a doorway on the right of the studio entrance.  
  
Isabo's apartment was very modern in style, but the harsh lines of the room were softened, by the artful clutter that dressed it. Pillows, candles, stacks of books, a collection of sea-shells, and numerous other personal touches, adorned the room... the overall effect one of warmth and welcome.  
  
Moving further into the space, Auron noticed an exquisitely carved chess set, that sat atop a small display table, and paused to admire it.  
  
Isabo came to his side, her voice low in remembrance... "This was my fathers."  
  
"It is beautiful." Auron said, as he offered the bottle of red wine he had brought.  
  
"How nice. Thank you." Isabo said, then asked... "Do you play?" Nodding at the chess set, as she took the bottle from him.  
  
"It has been many years, but yes... I play." Auron replied, his mind drawn to the memory of his friend Kinoc, and the many quiet evenings they had spent together, bent over the board, as they tested one another's skill. Those days seemed like a hundred lifetimes ago to him now, and he felt a wave of melancholy wash over him, at the thought of all the people and places he had left and lost.  
  
"Are you okay?" Isabo asked softly, laying her hand on his arm.  
  
Auron inwardly flinched at her touch and her question, as he realized his emotions must be leaking into his face unbidden. Coming here without his collar and glasses had been a mistake. Maybe all of this was a mistake.  
  
"Perhaps I shouldn't have come. You deserve better company than I can offer." Auron said turning away, not wanting to meet Isabo's eyes, and what he might find there.  
  
"Don't go." Isabo whispered, her throat constricted with emotion.  
  
Auron turned back, and lowered his head, his one eye locking to her two... the silent communication in their shared gaze, revealing the spectre of hidden sorrow that resided within each soul.  
  
Isabo brought her chin up slightly, regaining her composure and gathering her courage. "Maybe it won't be so bad. If you annoy me too much, I'll part your hair with this bottle of wine. In the meantime, let's have a game. I want to find out if you're as sharp as I think you are."  
  
Auron's face suddenly softened, as he shook with a deep chuckle, one hand coming to his chin. "I'll endeavor not to irritate or disappoint, as either would obviously do me harm."  
  
"Now that we have that straight, why don't you set up the board, and I'll get some glasses." Isabo finished, turning to walk from the living room into the kitchen.  
  
Auron's gaze followed her, then he shook his head with a small smile, and gathered up the chess set. He looked around the room for a moment, then moved to a large ottoman centered between two small couches, that flanked the fireplace, and set the board on top... lowering himself to sit on the forward edge of the couch, as he arranged the black and whites in their proper formation.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" Isabo called from the kitchen, her voice accompanied by the sound of cupboard doors opening, and the clinking of glass.  
  
"No, just the wine will do." Auron replied, lifting his gaze to a vase of flowers on the fireplace mantel, drinking in the sight of their natural beauty.  
  
"Here you go." Isabo said, leaning over to set a coaster, then a glass of wine in front of Auron on the ottoman... her hair falling forward in a loose tumble across his right knee, Auron clenching his teeth, so great was the temptation to reach out and touch it.  
  
Moving to the opposite couch, Isabo set her own glass down, then sat, leaning forward, rubbing her hands together, her eyes shining in anticipation of the game, unaware of the profound effect she had on her opponent.   
  
"Do you have a preference?" Auron offered, nodding at the board.  
  
"I'll take black." Isabo replied, reaching for her wine.  
  
"Very well." Auron said, rotating the board to place the whites on his side, then beginning the match, by pushing his queen's pawn. Taking only a moment, Isabo responded with her knight, beginning to set up a defense Auron recognized, and one that meant he had a real game on his hands. Isabo was not surprised by Auron's style of play... his moves very aggressive, constantly on the attack, and it wasn't long before the pieces were moving rapidly off the board.  
  
Keeping it close during the opening moves, and for the duration of the middle game, Isabo suddenly found herself in trouble, as Auron, in a completely unexpected series of moves, took her bishop. Groaning, Isabo reached for her wine and took a long drink, glancing up at Auron over the top of her glass. Auron's face remained as it had throughout the match... completely dispassionate, his only response to her look, the slight arching of an eyebrow.  
  
"That's quite a gameface you have there." Isabo observed dryly, then lowered her eyes back to the board, studying it for a good while, before deciding on her next move... Auron responding quickly with his own. Too fast, Isabo thought, her brow furrowing, as her eyes moved rapidly around the board, trying to see where Auron's current attack was going. Then Isabo sighed, as she realized he had her in six moves, and there was no defense against it. Reaching down, she tipped her king, resigning the match.  
  
"You're good. Very good." Isabo said, smiling warmly at him, and sinking back against the couch.  
  
"And you, are far more attractive and gracious, than my last opponent." Auron replied with a chuckle. 


	24. Otherworld: Year Eight

The desire of the moth for the star,  
Of the night for the morrow,  
The devotion to something afar  
From the sphere of our sorrow.  
  
--- Shelley  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld: Year Eight  
  
  
  
The flickering parade of images and text reflected off the panel and onto Auron's glasses, his forefinger tapping the touchpad, as he progressed through his messages.  
  
Wonderful. Tidus had pulled something during practice and was giving Breese fits, trying to keep him inactive long enough to heal. He had better get over there.  
  
Sending a video reply telling Breese he was on his way, he quickly scrolled to the last message:  
  
  
  
Hey Buffed-Buddy,  
  
No chess tomorrow night. Since you've seen fit to beat me three weeks running, I demand compensation. Meet me at the attached coordinates promptly at 7:00pm. Dress is casual. Regrets only.  
  
Isabo  
  
  
  
Auron scratched his chin.  
  
This mysterious invitation was a new development, and he wondered what Isabo was up to. Which was one of the things he liked about her... he was never quite certain what she would say or do next, and it kept him on his proverbial toes.  
  
Her friendship had come to mean a great deal to him, more than he cared to admit. He always looked forward to their saturday evening chess games and amusing conversations, that often degenerated into good-natured teasing matches. Her company was a place of solace, however brief, from his loneliness... that most vigilant companion that had become like a second person, outside himself... always following just out of sight, or crouching in the shadows... watching.  
  
But enough of these damnable thoughts, his attention was required elsewhere. The son of Jecht was his foremost concern at the moment, not his recreational needs. As for Isabo's cryptic message, he would solve that little mystery in due time.  
  
************  
  
Turning the street corner, Auron was unable to control the slight widening of his eye, at the sight of the huge machina that floated like a ghost-ship in port... moored to its docking by long cables, suspended from its gleaming, backswept tiers of brightly colored metal.  
  
As he drew nearer, the shape of a way-station preceeding an entrance ramp came into view, long lines of would-be passengers qued-up before it. Then he saw the figure of Isabo, emerging from the milling crowds along the dock, walking quickly to meet him.  
  
"Isn't it exciting? This just opened last month. They fly you all around the city, and I hear there's even a bar and restaurant inside." Isabo explained breathlessly, her large eyes shining in wonder.  
  
Her child-like enthusiasm was quite endearing, and Auron didn't have the heart to dash it, doing his best not to sound as unaffected as he felt.  
  
"It could be... interesting." Auron managed, as Isabo grabbed him by the sleeve of his robe and pulled him toward the ticket booth.  
  
************  
  
"Can you believe all of this?" Isabo asked rhetorically, as they paused at the top of the long ramp that faced the maze of rooms, branching off from a wide central corridor.  
  
The interior of the airship was bursting at the rivets with noisy activity, as they made their way forward... the throngs of people moving from one venue to the next so dense in places, it was necessary to turn sideways to avoid collisions. Lights twinkled and flashed from seemingly every surface, as strains of canned music wafted from unseen speakers... its grossly generic sound, overlayed by the staccato of conversation and laughter from the thick crowds.  
  
They managed to find a little breathing room, off to one side along a stretch of un-interrupted wall, and stopped to get their bearings.  
  
He found this garish, overly-loud place not to his liking, but Auron decided to make the best of it, as he had little choice at this juncture... the ship having already disembarked for its voyage across the sky.   
  
"Look! There's an arcade... let's go in there!" Isabo said excitedly, pointing through a large archway ahead on their left.  
  
"This continuing display of exuberance is quite amusing, in a disturbing sort of way." Auron teased, his right arm extending slightly in a small gesture.  
  
"I'm a big kid and proud of it, mister mega-cool. Are you coming or not?" Isabo retorted, a crease forming across her brow as she turned to stare at him.  
  
"Lead on." Auron baritoned, extending his hand toward the far doorway.  
  
The walls of the large room were lined with booths of varying size and purpose, offering among other things... junk-food, games of chance, and souvenirs... Auron wincing in distaste, as they passed a rack of day-glo keychains, shaped in the likeness of Jecht.  
  
Isabo suddenly came to a halt in front of one game booth, its display filled with stuffed animals, plastic toys, inflatable Blitzballs, and numerous other trinkets, sitting next to their respective game sensors... their size and position, relevant to the reward.   
  
"The lady would like the knight, to win her a prize." Isabo said with a crooked grin, bringing her hands together and placing them alongside one cheek, in a feigned demureness.  
  
"Would she now. And which of these priceless treasures does the lady desire?" Auron replied, as he brought his arm from his robe and gestured toward the array of objects in the booth.  
  
"Well, there's no point in being subtle about it. I want, of course, the most difficult and costly... that." Isabo said, pointing to the far back of the booth and a small carved box... the target to win it, the size of a half-gil coin.  
  
The man behind the booth smiled to himself. That box had been a stroke of genius. In a very short time, he had lined his pockets nicely with the gil it produced. Another sucker bites the dust, he thought cheerfully. "It's ten gil per chance, how many would you like?"  
  
"One." Auron replied flatly, reaching into his robe then handing the man his fee.  
  
What a cheap-skate the man thought sourly, as he took the gil then handed Auron a miniature blitzball, as he stepped back to watch.  
  
Auron turned and aligned his good eye along his outstretched left arm, then lazily tossed the sphere at the target, a series of bells sounding as it struck home, accompanied by multi-colored lights flashing around the booth as a pre-recorded voice cackled from a speaker: WINNER!!  
  
"Crap in a hat." The man swore under his breath, as he reluctantly procured the prize and handed it across the counter. Oh well, if he had to lose it, it might as well be to this pretty little thing.  
  
Isabo clapped, a large smile illuminating her face as she took the box from the frowning man, and turned it over in her slender hands, admiring its form.   
  
Auron smiled as he pushed his glasses up, pleased that he had made her so happy. He watched as Isabo opened the box, her mouth dropping open in pleasant surprise, as the mechanism inside began to play a wistful tune... its bittersweet melody, one that would come to haunt him.  
  
"Thank you, I love it." Isabo said happily.  
  
"You're welcome m'lady. Would you like me to hold it for you?" Auron offered, pulling the top of his robe open.  
  
"Careful, you might spoil me with all this attention." Isabo said with a snicker, holding up the knickknack.  
  
"You speak as if I had a choice in the matter." Auron replied smirking, as he took it from her and tucked it inside his robe.  
  
"You've got me there." Isabo laughed, turning to look behind her. "Come on, let's go out on the observation deck." She said, walking toward the large doors at the end of the promenade... a strong gust of wind swirling past them, as they walked outside and toward the guardrail.  
  
Rocking back on one heel for a moment as a blast of air met his body, his robe unfurling in a red sail behind him... Auron leaned forward and placed his hands on the top of the rail, looking out on the dizzying view. He had to admit, flying was rather exhilarating. The sense of speed and freedom, and this odd floating sensation.  
  
Auron glanced over at Isabo to see her hair fluttering out in a thick fan at her back, her hands clasped together at her throat, as she smiled at the sight of the city below, sweeping past them in a glowing panorama. Then his brow crease deepened, as he realized she was also profoundly shaking with cold from the wind chill.  
  
Acting without thinking, Auron stepped in close behind her and raised his hands to her shoulders, then rubbed them up and down her arms to warm her.  
  
"Perhaps we should return to the interior, it is too cold for you out here and..." Auron trailed off, as he became fully aware of Isabo's close proximity... her upper-back against his chest, her soft hair spilling down across his hands and the smell of her skin... like wildflowers after a rainstorm.  
  
Squeezing his eye shut, he willed himself away from her... stepping back and pulling his arm inside his robe.  
  
Isabo turned and raised her face to his for a moment, errant strands of hair blowing across her eyes, that held an emotion he could not interpret, then she lowered her head and spoke in a low voice, barely audible above the wind whistling past his ears... "Yes, we'd better go back inside."  
  
************  
  
Isabo crawled under the blankets with a sigh, then rolled to one side and reached out to turn off the light beside the bed, her hand as though against her will, dropping instead to the music box beneath it. Drawing it to her, she lifted the lid and tilted her head to one side, listening, as a single tear tracked down her cheek.  
  
************  
  
"Get out of the way Ron." Remie said, gently shooing the cat away with his foot as he swept his arms forward, and tried to regain his concentration.  
  
Ron sauntered away, his ears and tail twitching back and forth, as he moved to the bottom of the stairs leading up to Auron's apartment and sat, looking out toward the water over the side of the breezeway.  
  
Remie huffed, then stopped his movements, deciding to start over.  
  
Okay, let's try this again he thought... breathe in, forward, breathe out, turn...   
  
The reminders in Remie's head faded, as his movements and focus intensified. Then the familiar surge began, his mind bending it and pushing it out toward his hands.  
  
Sapphire light bloomed around Remie's head and shoulders, then began to snake down his arms in flaring ribbons, stopping suddenly, as it pulsed into a growing corona and reversed itself back toward his body, enveloping him in a blinding burst of radiance, then dissipating outward in a silent wave.  
  
Remie stood unmoving, his arms still outstretched in front of him for a few moments, then let his arms drop to his sides as he frowned in confusion.  
  
This was just too strange. Why couldn't he control this right? Maybe he'd better talk to Auron about it. He had promised. Although he wasn't exactly concerned, he was curious to know what the heck was going on.  
  
Too absorbed in his thoughts, Remie didn't notice Ron's reaction to his power... the cat's body lowered against the ground, his ears pressed flat against his head, and the hair along his back standing upright in stiff ridges.  
  
************  
  
"It's just the two of us tonight, so I thought I'd just make some sandwiches for supper, sound okay?" Sahna said from the kitchen, as Remie came through the door.  
  
"Sure... where's Gabe?" Remie asked, walking to the refrigerator and extracting a soda.  
  
"He went to the Blitz game, with a couple of his enforcer pals." Sahna replied, thinking... and if they get him drunk again, I swear I'll slap them senseless.  
  
"I went by Auron's, he's not home either." Remie said, then brought the soda can to his lips and drained it, in one continuous guzzle.  
  
Sahna started to scold him about drinking it that way, then decided to let it go. It seemed to be a losing battle. For the life of her, she didn't know how he did that without exploding. "It's saturday Remie."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Auron always goes out on saturday nights, haven't you ever noticed?" Sahna replied with a knowing smile.  
  
"No... where does he go?"  
  
"That's none of our business. If Auron wanted us to know, he would tell us."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"There's no guessing young man, so don't get any ideas about asking him about it. Clear?"  
  
"As glass mother dear." Remie replied with a smirk, walking to the living room.  
  
"Oh you're gonna get it now." Sahna said laughing, as she came out from behind the counter and grabbed at Remie, intending to give him a good tickling.  
  
Remie effortlessly dodged her and spun away with a laugh. Then he suddenly thought maybe he wasn't being very nice, so he stood his ground, as she advanced on him and grabbed him around the waist... pulling him backwards onto the couch, her hands finding that place on his sides that always made him giggle like a little kid.   
  
"Thanks for letting me catch you." Sahna said, stroking Remie's hair, as they quieted together on the couch.  
  
"I love you mom." Remie said suddenly, hugging her fiercely.  
  
Sahna's eyes teared up. Teenagers weren't often given to open signs of affection toward their parents, and Remie was no exception. It had been awhile since he had expressed it. "I love you too sweetie."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder if... I mean... do you think... does Auron love?" Remie asked, his eyes distant, looking off toward an invisible place.  
  
Sahna was quiet for a few moments, as she pondered how best to answer her son's question. "People show love in different ways honey. Auron doesn't show it with physical affection, or with so many words. He shows it in his actions. His devotion and honesty, his help and compassion, all the things he gives to us... he shows his love for us everyday, you just have to know how to recognize it." Sahna finished, putting her hands on Remie's shoulders and holding him away from her, to look into his eyes. "Does that make sense?"   
  
"Yeah, it does. I just never thought of it that way. Thanks mom." Remie replied with a sad-sweet smile. 


	25. YearNine: Chapter 1

I have something to say: it is better to burn out than to fade away.  
  
--- Highlander  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Nine: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
It was warm. Uncomfortably warm. But Auron chose to ignore it... resisting the urge to shift his weight beneath his robe and chestplate, as he made the turn from the main roadway onto the serpentine path alongside the building.  
  
The strident sound of loud music made its way to Auron's ears, long before the sight of Isabo's front doorway met his eye... the entrance to her living space standing open in a dark maw against the waning light of the day, in hopes of capturing any available breeze that might decide to come in off the water beyond it.  
  
Auron hesitated for a moment, one hand brushing against the door track, then proceeding through, the low bass of a heavy back-beat vibrating through him as he looked past the entryway and into the studio beyond, its double-doors thrown wide.  
  
There was Isabo, dressed in paint-spattered jeans and a tank-top, her hair pulled back, as she danced and swayed in front of the canvas on the easel before her, singing along at the top of her lungs, the paintbrush in her hand darting forward to attack the painting's surface in time to the music... the quick strokes of pigment applied in a seemingly haphazard fashion.  
  
Realizing he had caught her in a completely un-guarded moment, Auron couldn't resist the opportunity and leaned up against one wall of the vestibule, shaking his head at this scene. He had always imagined it differently... his mind's eye seeing her quietly creating in a somber, dignified procedure.  
  
Should have known better he thought, smiling, then pushing off from the wall and walking toward the studio, clearing his throat in a low rumble as the music paused for a moment, the artist following suit.  
  
Isabo jumped in surprise, her ponytail whipping across her shoulder as her head turned in Auron's direction.  
  
Her face turning the color of his robe, she brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with the realization of what he must have witnessed.  
  
A self-conscious smile spread across her face as she reached behind her to turn the music off then said timidly... "Oh crud, I'm sorry, is it that late already? Guess I kind of lost track of time."  
  
"No need to apologize. I haven't been this entertained in years." Auron chuckled.   
  
Isabo had no comeback for that, other than a nervous laugh as she looked up at him in a disconcerted fragility, a swash of wet paint running across the bridge of her nose and along one cheek... Auron's chuckle deeper and longer as he met her gaze through his glasses.  
  
"What?" Isabo asked, her forehead wrinkling.  
  
"You have a little something..." Auron said, gesturing across his face with one finger.  
  
"Oh." Isabo said with a sheepish smile, wiping her forearm across her face, only managing to smear the paint... "Did I get it?"  
  
"Un." Was Auron's response as he reached for a rag on the worktable, then held her chin with one hand, wiping the paint from her face with the other, Isabo's mouth slightly open and her eyes looking toward the ceiling. "There." Auron said, tossing the rag back to the tabletop.  
  
Her face contemplative Isabo said... "You're awfully gentle sometimes, for such a tough guy."  
  
"I see no need to insult me." Auron said, another chuckle rumbling through him.  
  
************  
  
"Check." Isabo said, then reached for her cup to down the remaining sake from it.  
  
Auron leaned forward, a wayward lock of dark hair falling across his brow as he studied the board.  
  
"End of story." He nodded in concession, then leaned back against the couch and brought a hand to his chin, scratching at its shadow.  
  
"I could help you with that you know." Isabo said, tilting her head at him.  
  
His hand pausing in mid-scratch, Auron replied... "Help me with what?"  
  
"It just so happens, that I give the closest shave in all of Zanarkand. I used to do it for my father all the time." Isabo explained with a grin.  
  
"I have a strict policy about allowing strange women near my throat with sharp objects." Auron said with a classic smirk.  
  
Running her tongue out between her lips, Isabo offered Auron a resounding raspberry.  
  
"Charming." Auron responded.  
  
Isabo glared at him... "Your loss. But I must say I'm surprised by your reticence. I thought you braver than that."  
  
Auron's eye narrowed, as he raised his arms straight out from his sides... "Fine then, have at me. Shave anything you please."  
  
Isabo's eyes grew wide in shock for a moment, then she set her jaw and countered... "A tempting offer, but I think just your face will do for now."  
  
Auron actually looked non-plussed at that and Isabo smiled... pleased with herself. Obviously, he had hoped to embarrass her into backing off.  
  
"Damn you, woman." Auron growled. She had called his bluff.  
  
************  
  
Free of encumbrance down to his waist, Auron sat grumpily on a low stool in front of the bathroom sink, his arms spread out against the top of the counter behind him, as he eyed Isabo organizing the shaving supplies, her hand reaching out to start water gurgling from the tap.  
  
Seeing the stormy look etched across his features, Isabo sighed. "This could be nice, if you'd just relax a minute... come on, please?"  
  
Auron gave her an exasperated stare, then leaned back and closed his eye... Isabo unaware of the effort required on his part, to allow himself to be as vulnerable as this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Isabo closed her eyes for a moment, doing her best to concentrate on the task at hand... her heart-rate escalating rapidly at the sight of his bared physique.  
  
Running her hands under the water for a few moments, Isabo brought them to Auron's face... massaging the warm liquid into his stubbled jaw and neck in tight circles, smiling, as she watched Auron's shoulders drop and his features begin to relax, the crease between his brow softening.  
  
She reached for the can of shave gel and shook it for a few seconds, then sprayed a thick mound into her palm. Scooping half of the foam from her open hand with the other, she brought them up and coated the lower half of Auron's face, along his jawline, down his neck, then finally raising a finger to wipe the coating of lather from his lips... Auron's eyebrows arching slightly at the touch.  
  
Rinsing her hands and drying them, she reached for the razor sitting on the sink surround and ran it under the water. The razor suspended in her hand, she paused for a moment to study the sight of Auron dressed in a thick white beard of foam, and released a soft burst of giggles.  
  
"Continue laughing, and you'll find out just how skilled I can be with a sharp object." Auron said in a muffled rumble, his lips barely moving with the words.  
  
"Yes sir, it won't happen again sir." Isabo replied in mock seriousness.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Stop that, you're blowing the lather off."  
  
"Just get on with it." Auron said as he cracked his eye to glare at her, his voice sounding rougher than he intended.  
  
"Alright you big grump." Isabo retorted, placing her fingertips against the side of Auron's head and pushing his head back slightly to the right as she instructed... "Do that thing with your face."  
  
"What thing?" Auron responded, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"You know, like this." Isabo replied, moving her lips to one side to demonstrate.  
  
Auron grunted, then skewed his mouth to the right, tilting his jaw forward slightly, as Isabo pulled the skin tighter with her thumb against his cheekbone, carefully moving upward against his skin in long, even rows, pausing to rinse the razor after each stroke.  
  
The left side done, Isabo gently rotated Auron's head the other way, his neck offering no resistance now... his features calm and still, his breathing slow and deep.  
  
Isabo hesitated, looking at the scar that traced its way down the right side of Auron's face... "Will it hurt?" She whispered tenderly, stretching her fingertips toward the line of disturbed flesh for a moment, then pulling them back.   
  
"No." Auron replied quietly, the shadow of a grim smile playing across his lips. "There is no feeling there."  
  
Saying nothing, Isabo gently took the shadow of hair from the right side, then simply said... "Upper lip."   
  
Auron obliged by extending his upper lip down to allow access... Isabo deftly moving the razor along the ridge above it, Auron anticipating her by thrusting his chin forward for the next section.  
  
Acting in a quiet confidence now, Isabo pushed against Auron's forehead, her eyes intense in concentration as she shaved the corded muscle of his neck, carefully lightening the pressure as she worked across the extension of bone in the middle, then continuing across the other side to finish.  
  
Exhaling in completion, Isabo laid aside the razor then covered her hands in water once more, rinsing Auron's face, then grabbing for a towel from the counter.  
  
Auron opened his eye to gaze at her. This was intolerable. He couldn't allow this to continue for a moment longer. The sight of her bending over him and her touch, had become more than he could bear.  
  
Isabo stepped back as Auron stood and took the towel from her, wiping away the remnants of lather and moisture, then handing it back as he ran a hand down his chin... "Not bad."  
  
"Let me see." Isabo said reaching up, intending to bring her hand to his face.  
  
Auron quickly grasped her wrist, stopping her touch as he searched her face... his eye squeezing closed for a moment then opening once more, its coppery-depths holding a look of hunger, almost frightening in its intensity.  
  
"There's a better way." Auron said, his voice a low, raw force.  
  
Leaning down, he brought his face alongside hers, his jaw moving in a gentle caress against her cheek for a moment, then moving his head again to find her lips with his, tracing lightly across their supple fullness then becoming more ardent, his grip on her wrist tightening as his lips increased their pressure, her head tilting to one side, returning his kiss in full.  
  
And then there was no death, no pain, no sorrow... only this... the sweet yearning press of her mouth, his tongue finding its way past her lips to explore the surfaces within, the long-banked fire of his longing igniting in a rising heat up through his body.   
  
Isabo slowly pulled away, her wrist still encased in Auron's vice-like hold, her face and eyes a luminous flush. She had dreamed of this and now it was real. But she couldn't... shouldn't allow it to go on without telling him. She had thought one or the other of them would have been long gone by now, but here they still were... and somewhere along the way, he had completely stolen her heart.  
  
"Auron, there's something we need to discuss." Isabo said, her voice a low quaver.  
  
"Later." Auron commanded.  
  
He needed. He needed her. Tonight. Now.  
  
Pulling her forward, and slipping one arm around her lower back and the other around her shoulders, his hand coming up behind her head... Auron brought her roughly to him, then lifted her off her feet as he pressed her soft warmth against him, enveloping her in his arms with a powerful urgency.  
  
Bringing her closer still, Auron burrowed in next to her ear, breathing in the scent of her hair, then lowered his head to the junction between her neck and shoulder, running his lips across the silken, pale skin there.  
  
Isabo trembled against him as her hands came up to his hair, her fingers spreading and clutching at his head, her breathing throaty and rapid.  
  
Then she leaned her head back to look into his face, the answers to all his questions in her eyes... as he carried her into the darkness beyond the door. 


	26. YearNine: Chapter 2

Blatherings: Bwahaha! I are bad aren't I? *humina, humina*  
  
Oh, and Year Nine will be expanded a wee bit from the usual four chapters to accommodate all the stuff in my head *winces at groans from the audience* come on... put up with me for a while longer... you can do it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Nine: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
A wash of pre-dawn light crawled through the windows, painting the walls and ceiling in shadowed color, the ghostly shapes of a dresser and chair across from the bed standing like silent sentinels. Somewhere nearby was the faint ticking of a clock and beyond that, the muted sounds of the city outside and the hypnotic thrum of the ocean as it made its relentless journey toward the shore.  
  
Auron lay on his back, his right arm folded behind his head, his left wrapped around Isabo's sleeping form... her warmth cradled against his side, one pale hand resting on the slow rise and fall of his chest.  
  
He had not thought it possible, that he could feel this peaceful and contented. He did not know how long these feelings would last, but he intended to stay right here and drink them in. His spirit felt like a thirsty sponge as it absorbed the night just passed, and these first wakeful moments with Isabo beside him.  
  
They had first shared themselves with one another in a frenzied, desperate act. But then had begun anew... slower and with more tenderness until finally they had drifted into sleep, entangled in the bed sheets and each other's arms.  
  
Before last night, he believed all the doors had been thrown open in the house of his soul. But his feelings for Isabo had discovered this well-guarded, unexplored room that still wanted to share something with someone... and oh, it was so bright and welcoming inside that small space... so beautiful.  
  
"So beautiful." He whispered out loud, looking down at the woman clutched to him in a protective embrace.  
  
Then Isabo began to stir, her breathing indicating she was coming awake and Auron felt a twinge of disappointment. He wanted more of this comforting feeling of her sleeping softly against him.  
  
"Hello there." Isabo said in a throaty whisper, a warm, sleepy smile on her lips as she snuggled in closer against Auron's solid body with a deep sigh.  
  
"Good morning." Auron replied in a first-words-of-the-day roughness, his hand dropping to her hip then running up her side, hugging her toward him for a moment.  
  
Isabo raised her head from Auron's shoulder to look at him, his dark hair a wild halo around his care-worn face that moved to meet her gaze, and she thought she could spend eternity like this... losing herself in the world beyond his eye. "This kind of negates our little agreement, doesn't it?" She said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it does." Auron replied in the same tone, wondering how this new scenario would play itself out. They were no longer merely friends, that much was certain.  
  
Isabo sighed and brushed a hand across her face then said... "I refuse to ruin a perfectly wonderful moment by talking about it right now, if that's okay, but... we do need to talk about this."  
  
"Whatever makes you comfortable." Auron reassured, bringing his hand up to stroke her hair.   
  
You make me comfortable she wanted to say, but didn't. Never willing to take anything too seriously, even a moment as filled with feeling as this was, Isabo decided it was time to lighten the mood. "Speaking of comfortable, my whole body feels like gelatin and it's all your fault, Auron. Well... what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked with a crooked smile as she reached up and brushed his dark hair back from his forehead.  
  
"That's how it's done." He answered with a confident smirk, his eye sparkling with wry humor.  
  
Vibrant laughter echoed off the wall above the bed as Isabo rolled onto her back, holding a hand against her stomach to ease the spasms. "Oh, you really are something." She said still laughing, then propped herself up on one elbow as she absently ran her hand across the hard musculature of Auron's chest. "Hungry?"  
  
"For what?" Came his husky reply.  
  
"Food." She smiled.  
  
"Oh... that. I suppose."  
  
"Come on then, let's take a shower and I'll make you some breakfast. I have an appointment in a few hours." Isabo said with a heavy sigh, brushing a kiss against Auron's mouth then rising from the bed and extending her hand.  
  
"As do I." Auron replied, releasing a sigh of his own and taking her hand to haul himself up from the bed.  
  
"Showers can be nice too." She whispered, stepping close to him and reaching up to cross her wrists behind his neck, curling his unbound hair around one slender finger.  
  
"Can they." He replied, his strong hands coming to the small of her back to bring her against him.  
  
************  
  
Batting the ball overhand, Tidus brought his leg up as the ball came back at him off the side of the houseboat and kicked it high with the side of his foot, putting just the right amount of spin on the ball as he gracefully leapt into the air in a high-flying manoeuver... spinning like a dervish for a moment then suddenly losing his momentum and sight of the ball, hitting the deck hard as he came back down.  
  
"Damnit." Tidus swore under his breath, getting to his feet as he rubbed his sore backside.  
  
"Keep trying, you'll get it one of these days." Came a familiar gravely voice from behind him, Tidus turning to train his intense blue eyes on the man-in-red.  
  
Auron had made a daily habit of these early meetings for a long time now... the old guy constantly checking up on him, then sharing a cup of morning tea with Breese, to ask more questions and he was getting pretty sick of it.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Auron. You don't need to come here every day." Tidus exclaimed harshly, knowing he was taking his frustrations out on Auron but unable to stop himself.  
  
"Believe me, there's somewhere else I'd rather be right now, but you're not nearly as grown-up as you think you are and sixteen-year-olds require... vigilance." Auron replied, unmoved by the rebuff.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Tidus retorted with a deep frown.  
  
"No, you don't. But you are in my care and you will remain so, for as long as I draw breath. Your feelings on the matter mean little to me one way or the other." Auron said in a cold monotone.  
  
"Why? Why have you always been so stubborn about this... I just don't get it." Tidus said, his voice rising in emotion as he swiped at the air in front of him.  
  
"It's quite simple. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Auron replied calmly, turning to one side to fix his unwavering eye on the Blitzer.  
  
Though he didn't say it, Tidus somehow knew Auron was talking about his old-man. He had never much questioned Auron's presence in his life, but lately, he had really started to wonder about what their real connection had been, cause friendship just didn't cut it. There was a lot more to it than that. Not that it mattered. Auron never told him anything.  
  
Groaning in impatience, Tidus decided to give up for now. "Nevermind, do whatever you want... I don't care. I'm going to be late for practice." He said, then abruptly turned and walked away, tucking the blitzball under one arm as he left.  
  
Auron silently watched him go then turned to the door, a regretful sigh escaping him. It seemed most of their conversations these days were nothing more than combative tirades and he supposed that was as much his doing as the boy's. He never had believed he was going to be any good at this, and he was more right than wrong, he thought bitterly.   
  
************  
  
Arriving precisely on time as usual, Auron was surprised at the lack of activity in the shop... Gabe leaning lazily against the counter with the morning paper spread out before him, a mug of coffee in one hand the other absently stroking Ron's fur... the cat inconveniently lolled across his reading surface.  
  
"This is an unexpectedly peaceful scene." Auron said, joining Gabe at the counter.  
  
Gabe looked up and smiled a greeting. "Yeah, I'm staying closed today, so you've got the day off."  
  
"To what do I owe this respite?" Auron enquired, looking down at Ron for a moment as the feline meowed a greeting of his own.  
  
"Sahna. She wants to go shopping." Gabe explained with a sour face. "An activity that requires her husband to act as a damned pack-animal."  
  
Auron chuckled. "A fate truly worse than death."  
  
"Tell me about it." Gabe groaned.  
  
At the sound of a door sliding open from above, the threesome of males turned their heads to look above them, as Remie walked to the railing and slung his arms over the side. "Hey Auron, wanna go to the beach?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Auron replied in an uncharacteristically carefree manner.   
  
Gabe raised an eyebrow at Auron's response. He's certainly in a good mood this morning, he thought. Will wonders never cease.  
  
************  
  
Auron and Remie moved along the road at a leisurely pace, their bared torso's glistening with sweat.  
  
Damn these Zanarkand summers anyway, Auron thought. The heat that collected in all the metal and tarmac made for serious discomfort... the swelter making it difficult to breathe.   
  
"That was a good workout." Remie commented, rotating one shoulder and wincing slightly as his muscles cried out in protest.  
  
"It was indeed." Auron replied, adjusting his sword across his bare back, thinking how good a long, cool shower was going to feel then smiling to himself... personal hygiene having taken on a whole new meaning in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
"I'm so hungry, I could eat a blitzball." Remie said with a grin.  
  
"I've heard there's quite a bit of protein in one of those." Auron responded in amusement, as they passed a group of men loitering along the far side of the roadway, leaning against the low wall that guarded the road's soaring height from the water below.  
  
"Borda, look... isn't that the guy who sent you up?" One of the men asked, inclining his head. What he was really thinking, was that it was the guy who had turned Borda into frog-man, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.   
  
Borda whipped his head in the direction the man was indicating, his eyes narrowing, as he studied the two figures on the roadway just up ahead. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old pal from the bar." Borda croaked through his ruined larynx, as he drew a switchblade from his pocket and smiled, thumbing the release... the blade locking upright with a metallic click. 


	27. YearNine: Chapter 3

Otherworld Year Nine: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa." Remie exclaimed with a grin, stopping to look up as an airship rumbled close by overhead, its engines throttling down in a whining roar as it banked in a turn toward the water-docks far below.  
  
Auron continued forward, giving the low-flying machina a cursory glance as it swept over the roadway then disappeared, the fading grind of its turbines suddenly mixed with the sound of shoes scuffling in hurried movement against the pavement behind him, then Remie's voice as it uttered a strangled gasp.  
  
Wheeling, Auron brought his sword from his shoulder and turned to the side in a crouch, his eye seeking a target... the muscle along his pectorals and biceps flexing in an extraordinary act of strength as he suspended the massive blade parallel to the ground, the hilt grasped in both hands.  
  
Remie's eyes were wide in shock and fear, the man Auron recognized at once with one hand bending the boy's head back by the hair, the other pressing a blade-edge against Remie's neck.  
  
"Drop the sword, freak, or I give the kid a smile from ear-to-ear." Borda rasped, a sickly-satisfied look on his face.  
  
Weighing the alternatives, Auron concluded he had no choice and slowly lowered his blade to the ground, his deadly-still face never leaving Borda's, then straightened and raised his hands to his waist turning his palms up, indicating his intention to cooperate.  
  
Two of the three men behind Borda cautiously shuffled forward to position themselves on either side of Auron, the man on his left pulling his shirt open to reveal the butt of a firearm holstered against his side, the third moving behind his back... Auron's eye continuing to bore into the man holding Remie, not acknowledging the figures surrounding him.  
  
"You have me, release the boy." Auron said, his voice like iron.   
  
"Shut yer mouth." The man behind Auron snarled, bringing his arm up to piston his fist into Auron's lower back, going for his kidneys.  
  
Auron grunted in pain, the hardened lines of his abdomen and his jaw clenching against the need to react to the blow but remained unmoving... his eye coming ablaze for a moment, then reverting back to a lethal calm.  
  
A low moan issued from Remie at the sight of the man's attack on Auron, as he felt Borda's hot breath blowing past his ear in a gleeful snort.  
  
The men surrounding Auron exchanged a fearful glance at his lack of reaction, the man who had dealt the blow nervously addressing Borda... "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Borda. If you want him dead, just let Jix shoot him. I don't think anything else will have much affect on this guy, look at him for crap sake... I'm not even sure a bullet will stop him."  
  
Using these precious moments to calculate his next move, Auron already knew an overdrive was out of the question, as Remie was squarely in the kill-zone. This would require hand-to-hand. He could take the man behind him then drop for his blade, but the critical problem remained... he would never reach the bastard with his weapon at Remie's throat before he could kill the boy. Remie was going to have to help. If he could slow Borda down, even momentarily... they had a chance.  
  
"Listen to him, Borda, for make no mistake, I intend to end your story... prepare to defend yourself." Auron said casually, his eye locking to Remie's face with his final words.  
  
Remie's eyes grew wider for a moment, then he blinked once slowly as he silently told Auron he understood. He couldn't move, so he'd have to do this all inside his head. He didn't know if this would work and he was frightened. But Auron needed him, so he pushed his fear away. Closing his eyes, he shut everything out around him as he gathered his mind... power beginning to course through him in a righteous upswell. My life for his! Remie's mind and heart cried out, sending all he was into the thought.   
  
"What are you, an idiot? I'm the one holding all the..." Borda began, then paused mid-sentence as he felt something coming off the boy's body and back toward him... the sensation in his limbs beginning as a tingle then growing to a sizzle along his nerve-endings, his body paralyzed where he stood. Then the boy pushed his arm forward and stepped away, turning on him, his eyes flaring... Borda's mouth drawing downward in astonishment as he watched the metal of his switchblade softening, its shape melting down the haft and over his hand in a molten glob of blue fire.  
  
"Screw you." Remie quietly uttered, meeting Borda's unbelieving eyes as he suddenly brought his arms up and sent a blinding cobalt wave of energy directly at the man's chest... Borda not even managing a final thought as his withering body sailed out past the top of the guard-wall, dead long before he hit the water.  
  
The sound of a gunshot sent Remie in a spin to look behind him as he witnessed Auron's deadly response, his eyes darting to the one remaining foe... the man behind Auron whipping his arm forward, a hidden spring-release shooting the handle of a blade from his sleeve and into his waiting hand.  
  
"He has a knife!" Remie yelled at Auron as he lunged forward, extending an arm out in front him in a desperate gesture of warding.  
  
************  
  
Auron waited until he saw the glow beginning to emanate from Remie's form, then reached behind him over his shoulders and grasped the man's head between his hands as he twisted to one side, his arms shifting in a quick jerking motion... the sound of the man's neck snapping a muffled pop in his ears. Then dropping, he heard the deafening blast of a bullet fired over his head as he grasped the hilt of his sword and spun to his left, his eye finding its mark as he exhaled a hard sound, his blade swinging around his right side and upward in a searing arc of power... the force of his strike sending the man rocketing over the side of the roadway, rended in half at the waist.  
  
Beginning to turn again to his left, Auron registered Remie's shout of warning a split-second before he felt the impact against his back, an explosion of pain ripping through him as the dagger sank into his flesh, burying itself to the hilt. Gasping in agony he staggered forward as he felt his sword slip from his hands, clattering to the pavement at his feet.   
  
"You bastard!" Remie cried, his body still encased in a fading jewel-tone of color, its light pulsing in a final surge of will as he ran forward and grasped the man by the back of his shirt and pants, then lifted him over his head and launched him away... the man's strangled scream fading as he plummeted to the water far below.  
  
Slumping in exhaustion as the light finally faded from around him, all his power spent, Remie turned to look at Auron... the boy's face twisting with the emotion of his actions and his growing realization of all that had just occurred.  
  
Bending one arm up behind him, Auron attempted to pull the dagger from his back... but was unable to make his hand respond to the signals his brain was sending to it, his arm falling uselessly back to his side as he regarded Remie with a dazed expression...  
  
"That's inconvenient." Auron said in an eerily calm tone, collapsing to his knees... a thick moan of pain escaping him as he collided with the ground.  
  
Remie exhaled a strangled cry as he lurched forward and caught Auron by the shoulders, his eyes holding a pleading prayer as he searched Auron's agonized face.  
  
Auron brought a tremulous hand toward Remie and opened his mouth to speak a second time but no words came, only a choking gasp as his head slumped forward and his body went limp... sending them both to the pavement, Auron's heavy torso pinning the boy to the ground. Then Remie watched in horror, as a glowing pyrefly rose from Auron's body and trailed away into the sky.  
  
"Auron... oh no Auron... don't go, don't go." Remie sobbed, struggling to his knees... clutching Auron's head to his chest.   
  
Crooking his elbows beneath Auron's arms, Remie gritted his teeth and pulled the unconscious man up to rest his chin on his shoulder, then reached down and grasped the hilt of the dagger protruding from Auron's back, grimacing as he pulled it out. A sound of pure despair burst from Remie's throat as he flung the dagger drenched in Auron's blood out and over the side of the roadway... the blade toppling end over end as it disappeared, swallowed by the waiting sea.  
  
Groaning in exertion, his frame shaking as veins popped out in jagged lines along his neck, Remie tried to get to his feet with Auron's weight but fell back... his strength no match for the man's solid mass.  
  
He had to get Auron home. He had to save him. He had to.  
  
Remie threw his head back to the sky, as he wailed a command to the heavens... "Where all power is... come to me... COME TO ME NOW!" 


	28. YearNine: Chapter 4

Blatherings: Phew... back from the mirky depths of ff.net server madness. I swear, I never would have paced the chapters this way if I'd known how long you'd have to wait... forgive meeee!  
  
However, I have used the downtime well. Big chunks of the last two chapters of Year Nine are complete, so I promise to update in a timely manner. I also updated my bio page with a link to the Auron Rehab Foundation... where you can download an Aurry-pie wallpaper I made just for you... because... well... dagnabbit... I love ya!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Otherworld Year Nine: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Blinded by the jumble of bags and packages in his arms, Gabe made a distinct oofing sound as he unexpectedly came in contact with the door jamb, the edge of a box pressing painfully into his midriff. Managing to wedge himself sideways through the bedroom doorway, he impatiently dropped the day's purchases on top of the bed, not bothering to straighten up the pile as he turned and headed back to the living room.  
  
He was almost to the end of the hallway when he heard the main entrance alarm going off downstairs, followed by a deep vibration felt through the soles of his boots. There is some serious shit hitting the fan here, he thought, looking up as the track lighting along the ceiling in the living room momentarily flickered on and off. Intending to head straight for the door, Gabe hesitated when he saw the stricken look on Sahna's face as she stood in a frozen tenseness just in front of the couch.  
  
"Gabe... something's wrong... something's terribly wrong." Sahna said in a strained voice, looking down at the gooseflesh forming in hard ridges across her forearms.  
  
Thinking only of his wife now, Gabe closed the distance between them in two giant strides and brought his hands up to grip her shoulders, his voice on edge as he stared earnestly into her widening eyes... "What is it, Sahna."  
  
Then Gabe got his answer, as the entrance door suddenly blew inward off its track in a screeching whine of rended metal, neon-blue lightening capering across its surface as it spun, chunks of flooring flying up as it came down on one corner then fell to the floor with an ear-shattering clang.  
  
Gabe and Sahna jumped in unison, instinctively ducking their heads in reaction to the heart-stopping violence, then turned to look at the source... Sahna twisting the front of Gabe's shirt in her hands as she gaped in awed terror at the sight before them.  
  
"Oh my God..." Gabe breathed, as a figure came through the doorway, a sword and body laying across its outstretched arms... Auron's head hanging back toward the floor, his limbs swaying limply with Remie's movements.  
  
An incandescent blue aura was dancing around Remie in shimmering waves, his hair floating out from his head in a shining nimbus... his face transformed to something alien and terrifyingly beautiful by his power.  
  
"Auron has been gravely wounded... you must attend him." Remie said, his voice like his face an impossible thing... deeper and more resonant than it should ever be and reflecting a maturity far beyond his years.  
  
Gabe reacted without thinking and moved toward Remie, reaching out to take Auron from his arms, his face contorted in shock. Then he froze as Remie's command thundered into his ears...  
  
"NO! Do not touch us Gabe! Any attempt to penetrate the field will mean instant death."  
  
For the first time in her life, Sahna found herself immobilized by a raw panic... torn between the sight of her child in this unimaginable altered state of being, and Auron's normally powerful presence dangling helplessly from her son's arms as though the man weighed no more than an infant. She brought a hand to her mouth as she felt something building in her chest and pushing its way up to her throat, confusion giving way to clarity as she realized what it was that swelled in her like a pot boiling over on the stove. She was going to scream. Yes, she was going to scream and she was going to keep on screaming until this went away, until the madness of it faded like a bad dream meeting the comforting normalcy of wakefulness. Then the sound of Gabe's intense voice pierced through Sahna's terrified thoughts...  
  
"What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Gather what is needed to help Auron, we will lay him on the floor here... but do not touch him until the light has gone from around him." Remie answered then continued, his voice reverting to his own for a moment as he looked toward Sahna... "Hurry mom... please hurry!"  
  
The desperate sound of her son's voice finally shattering her paralysis, Sahna wheeled and ran down the hallway to the supply closet... flinging its door open and swiftly grabbing at the healing supplies, Gabe close behind her. Turning, Sahna shoved what she had into Gabe's arms then gathered the rest as they both spun and ran back to the front room.  
  
Returning upright and stepping back, Remie looked out through eyes not completely his own, watching as the energy dissipated... a deep crimson stain rapidly spreading across the rug beneath Auron's prone body.  
  
Sahna knelt beside Auron as Gabe sank to his knees next to her, shoving Auron's sword out of the way then carefully rolling Auron over onto his stomach... the deep puncture left by the dagger gaping open against the blood smeared surface of his skin.  
  
"Aw man." Gabe moaned, bringing a hand to the back of his head in shocked despair.  
  
Acting with the calm efficiency of a healer, her fear forgotten, Sahna quickly applied the strongest potion she had, then ripped into the sealed package of gauze next to her and pressed it over the wound. "Hold this Gabe, your hands are strong enough... we must stop the bleeding."  
  
Gabe did as she instructed, pressing his large palm over the wound as Sahna prepared more gauze and potions. When the compress became soaked through, she tapped on the back of Gabe's hand, applying another series of elixirs and sterile cloth... exhaling in relief as the profuse flow of blood finally slowed then stopped.  
  
"Is he going to make it?" Gabe asked then, turning his head to look emploringly at his wife.  
  
"I don't know... he's lost an awful lot of blood." Sahna replied in a choked voice, meeting Gabe's eyes for a moment then turning to look at her son, her face pale and drawn.   
  
************  
  
Remie swam in a sea of confusion, peering ahead into the thick, swirling mist that surrounded him. Where am I? He wondered, afraid to move, not knowing what lay beyond his limited sight. Then vague shapes of varying size began emerging toward him out of the pearly dimness, no features discernable on the gathering of ethereal forms that floated just beyond the curtain of ectoplasmic snow.  
  
"Who are you?" Remie cried out in alarm, readying himself to fight as he leaned back in a battle stance.  
  
Several of the shapes came forward, a sense of calm suddenly washing over Remie's shredded nerves as they drew nearer... these beings meant him no harm, the thought clearly penetrating through his frightened awareness as they began to speak...  
  
"We are The Fayth. We are That Which Dreams."  
  
"The source of your power lies here, with us."  
  
"I don't understand! Where did you come from? Why are you here?" Remie asked in a quaking voice.  
  
"You have summoned us, and we have answered. This man you hold so close to your heart must continue... his destiny must be fulfilled. Your love for him has saved him, and thus has saved us all. Rest now, Remie... be at peace."  
  
************  
  
Sahna watched as the light surrounding Remie did not fade but collapsed in on itself in a silent rush, the faint odor of something almost like ozone lingering in the air for a moment, then gone.   
  
Teetering unsteadily on his feet, Remie's eyes suddenly rolled back in his head, exposing the whites as he sank to the floor without a sound.  
  
The chilling echo of Sahna's reaction reverberated in the air, as she finally released the captive scream from her throat.  
  
************  
  
Auron struggled toward consciousness, a cloud of pyreflies swarming across his inner vision. Not yet damnit... you can't have me yet, he thought, swiping angrily at the glowing tendrils that threatened to take him from his purpose.  
  
I shall remain... for the children... for their fathers... for the fallen! He raged against the light, raising a fisted arm above his head... his steely will defying the natural laws of existence as the unconquerable soul that resided within his body fought its way back from the yawning precipice of eternity.  
  
The murmur of voices came to him then, distorted as if speaking from deep underwater...  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"It's the only way. If he keeps thrashing around like this it will re-open the wound, then we'll lose him for sure... hold him still, Gabe."  
  
Auron dimly felt the strong hands that clamped his arms to his sides, the weight of a large torso pinning him down, then the brief sting of a needle being slid under the skin of his forearm.  
  
No... I must fight! Auron's mind cried out, as the sedative raced through his veins and drew him swiftly into darkness.  
  
************   
  
"You look terrible." A softly teasing voice said from behind him, a hand coming to his shoulder.  
  
"Try wandering around unsent for nine years and see how good you'd look." Auron replied in irritation, turning stiffly to gaze upon his elaborately-robed friend.  
  
Braska responded with a gentle smile, unaffected by Auron's gruffness.  
  
Auron's jawline bulged as he clenched his teeth, desperately trying to control the emotions that tore through him at the sight of the summoner. But the presence of the man stripped Auron's resistance from him as his shoulders sagged, a thready sigh passing his lips as he asked in a yearning whisper... "Have I come home?"  
  
Braska's expressive eyes softened in compassion, a glimmering shroud of tears pooling across their surface as he reached out and layed his hand across Auron's arm. "No my friend... not yet. I know how weary you are, but you must abide for a while longer... hold on..."   
  
The vision of Braska suddenly wavered and faded... Auron reaching out, his hand closing on the empty space before him as a new but familiar voice rang sharply in his mind...  
  
"I'm hanging in there Auron... you have to do the same damnit... we've both come too far for you to give up now. You can't leave me here in this monstrous shell, you can't leave Tidus. You promised me damn you... now get your shit together!  
  
************  
  
"You think he's up to this? It's only been three days." Gabe asked in concern, staring at Remie's back as he went through the doorway of Auron's apartment.  
  
Sahna swept a hand back through her silvery hair and sighed. "He doesn't seem to remember anything about getting Auron home, which is probably for the best and physically he's fine. Besides, I don't think we should stop him from seeing Auron if he really needs to."  
  
************  
  
Remie stood in a thoughtful stillness, his haunted eyes traveling from Auron's unconscious face down to the large bandage wrapped around his torso.  
  
Mom had told him that Auron was going to be okay and she had never lied to him, but he wasn't so sure. There were forces at work that she didn't know about. He couldn't remember most of it and what he did remember he didn't really understand, but some things were different now. Different inside of him... he wasn't the same.  
  
He knew things. Things he hadn't been prepared to know. What it meant to take a life, what it meant to be willing to give your own for another, how much Auron meant to him and to something much bigger than him... that all existence was woven together, part of a larger tapestry that could not be seen, but only felt with the heart.  
  
Kneeling down next to the bed, Remie wearily lowered his head to rest his cheek on the open palm of Auron's still hand... its calloused ridges catching the boy's tears as they gathered and fell from the corner of his eye. "I love you, Auron... please... come back." Remie whispered to the silent room. 


	29. YearNine: Chapter 5

Otherworld Year Nine: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
Auron opened his eye as he took in a long, shuddering breath and turned his head against the pillow to see Sahna quietly watching him from the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Here we are again, it would seem. I, flat on my back and you watching over me... we really must stop meeting like this, Gabe will become suspicious." Auron said in a smirking hoarseness.  
  
"Auron, don't you dare be glib about this. We've all been worried sick... the past week's been a nightmare."  
  
"Week!" Auron responded in consternation, sitting up abruptly with a wince, his muscles and joints flaring in protest to the sudden movement. "It can't have been that long, it..." Then Auron trailed off, as he recalled the sudden blackness sweeping over him. "You sedated me... why." Auron said then, clearly angry.  
  
Sahna swallowed. She didn't think Auron was going to be very happy about this. "It was my decision. If I hadn't, you would have bled to death. Then... I kept you under so you'd recuperate fully. I know you too well, Auron, you would have been up long before you were healed properly." She finished, nervously moving her hands in her lap.  
  
Auron glowered at the older woman for what seemed like an eternity to her, then released an exasperated sigh. Her actions had cost him, how dearly remained to be seen... but she had done this out of concern for him and he couldn't bring himself to chastise her too harshly for it. "I am grateful for your care, Sahna, but you must never do anything like that again... understood?"  
  
"Yes, I hear you... loud and clear." Sahna replied in a hurt voice, her chin quivering as she looked down at her hands.  
  
Grunting in recognition of the verbal slap he had just delivered, Auron leaned toward Sahna and placed one hand over her two, stilling their agitated movement. "Tell me."  
  
Sahna knew that was 'Auron speak' for explain everything, so she got control of herself and began to tell the tale of the past week, beginning with Remie's unusual method of dealing with an emergency.  
  
"... he was fine after a few days, but I can't say the same for the shop. Among other things, the main entrance door had to be replaced and we lost nearly half the display weaponry, which is now nothing more than a series of very large paper-weights. We're lucky he didn't get near the ammo in the storage room, or I think we'd all be dead."  
  
While these occurences were fantastical in nature to Sahna, they barely caused a ripple across Auron's thoughts... such things were commonplace in his understanding and experience, but he felt badly about the losses to the shop. "I hope this has not caused irreparable damage to your business."  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about that... Gabe carries huge insurance policies on everything, so we're covered."  
  
"Speaking of Gabe, how did he deal with all this." Auron asked.  
  
Sahna sighed heavily. "Not too well, I'm afraid. He didn't give a rat's hiney about the damage to the shop, but he was angrier than I've ever seen him over the fact that Borda had been released without him being informed. I hear he caused quite a scene down at security headquarters... he nearly got himself arrested. If it weren't for his ties to the enforcers, he would be in jail right now."  
  
Auron couldn't help but smile at the thought of Gabe ripping the authorities a new one, the idea holding a certain satisfying appeal. Gabe had always led with his heart rather than his head, the lucky son-of-a-bitch somehow managing to remain unscathed by his rash actions, and Auron envied him that.  
  
Shifting his weight uncomfortably as he glanced down at the shroud of bandage encircling him, Auron's expression became more serious. "I regret being the reason these events occured, Sahna. I am sorry to have been the cause of such turmoil."  
  
"Nonsense." Sahna replied sternly, then managed a smile. "Life would be unbearably dull without you around."  
  
"Hmph." Came Auron's patent reply.  
  
Sahna laughed as she rose stiffly from the chair, bringing a hand to the small of her back for a moment. "If you're up to it, I'd like to send Remie over... he's been extremely concerned about you."  
  
"Of course. I wish to see him as well."  
  
Nearly through the door, Sahna turned back when she heard Auron call her name.  
  
"Are you okay?" Auron asked, the simple, heartfelt words an acknowledgement and apology for his earlier harshness.  
  
Sahna gave him her best smile with a nod as she turned and left.  
  
************  
  
"I understand I owe you my continued presence here." Auron remarked, unsure whether he was grateful for that or not.  
  
"It wasn't me really, it... it was Them, I think." Remie replied shyly, looking down at his shoes. Even after all these years, he still felt self-conscious when Auron turned that piercing eye on him.  
  
"Them?" Auron asked, awaiting an explanation.  
  
"Well, I don't remember much." Remie answered in embarrassment, his face reddening.  
  
Finally looking up when he heard no reply, Remie knew by the expression on Auron's face that he was trying the man's patience, so he inhaled deeply and began to impart to Auron what he could remember, pausing several times to gather his thoughts, then continuing until he had given Auron all he knew.  
  
Auron's look was thoughtful, as he brought a hand to his chin. "Intriguing. You apparently are a Summoner of sorts. I don't know why the possibility has not occured to me before."  
  
"Summoner?"  
  
"A person with the ability to call upon powerful beings to aid them in battle. But, I am at a loss to understand your particular way of doing this... it would seem that instead of summoning a single entity, you somehow managed to bring forth the entire motley crew at a single stroke... extraordinary." Auron explained, a look of wonder mixed with pride momentarily flashing across his eye as he regarded Remie in mild amusement.  
  
Frowning, Remie scratched at his head. "So, what does all this mean?"  
  
"It means, that you are a force to be reckoned with." Auron replied with a small smile as he clapped a hand to Remie's shoulder, thinking that a person with Remie's talents could be of great use in Spira... pity the gameplan didn't allow for guests, otherwise he would seriously consider bringing him along for the ride when Tidus and he left Zanarkand.  
  
Remie smiled and shrugged, appearing unimpressed by these revelations, as Auron playfully shoved him toward the door... "And now if you'll excuse me, wonder boy, I have some overdue business to attend to."  
  
************  
  
Everything was fine with Tidus and that was a relief. The young Blitzer's life having become focused on his training for the Pro League tryouts that would take place just after the new year holiday. Apparently, he had not even noticed his guardian's absence. But he didn't think the same was true for Isabo. He had received no replies from her to his messages. She was undoubtedly displeased with him, most likely thinking he had found excuses to avoid her. Best to just go over there and make amends as best he could. Perhaps a token of esteem would help... flowers, flowers always weakened a woman's resolve to be angry, that's what Jecht had told him once anyway.  
  
************  
  
Stepping into the vestibule, Auron looked toward the studio, frowning in concern and confusion. The room was in complete disarray, cardboard boxes clustered along the floor in front of the worktable, Isabo's canvases and supplies piled in uneven stacks along its surface.  
  
"Isabo?" Auron called out, moving toward the door to the living quarters then stopping as he heard an unfamiliar voice answer from within...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Moving quickly to the doorway, Auron paused again when he beheld the state of the room beyond, the surfaces of the walls and furniture stripped bare, more packing receptacles strewn in a haphazard path through the space. An elderly woman stood over one of the boxes, gazing intently at him for a few moments before speaking.   
  
"You must be Auron." The woman said in a low voice, her face a wan mask of nervous recognition.  
  
"Where is Isabo." Auron demanded, striding forward and turning to his left side, addressing the stranger in a way that said clearly, she had better answer.  
  
"I'm Isabo's aunt, Stelle. Please, sit down."  
  
"I do not wish to sit. I wish to have an explanation. Now." Auron replied roughly, his eye blazing.  
  
Stelle sighed, dropping her head and bringing a hand to her face. "Isabo collapsed at a gallery function this past week and was admitted to the central healing center. She finally lost her battle three days ago. While long prepared for this eventuality, it is hard... very hard, I know."  
  
Auron felt his entire body clench as the woman's words sank in, the sensation of his heart and lungs lurching to a stop in his chest like a physical blow. "Prepared? I don't understand... explain this."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Auron. I assumed you knew... that she had told you." Stelle said, feeling horribly guilty at having delivered this sort of news to the man so abruptly.   
  
"Continue." Auron instructed through clenched teeth, his breathing labored, as though all the oxygen had suddenly been sucked from the room.  
  
"Isabo was diagnosed with a fatal medical condition some time ago. She had been living on borrowed time for years." Stelle explained in a quivering voice.  
  
Auron took a step backwards, physically denying the woman's words. "But she did not appear to be ill... she was so vibrant, so alive... she was..."   
  
laughing with him, touching him, laying beside him, her hair is blowing back against the dark sky, her eyes are shining, her face...   
  
"...so beautiful." He whispered out loud, looking down at the flowers clutched to him in a protective embrace.  
  
Stelle's face awash in tears she said... "I don't know why she chose to keep this from you. Perhaps it was her pride, or a need to protect herself emotionally... I guess we'll never know. She distanced herself from everyone after she found out. I think you were her only close relationship, the only one she would allow," pausing, Stelle reached behind her to the tabletop... "she asked me to give you this."  
  
His arm falling to his side, the flowers slipped from Auron's hand... cascading in a tumble of hard stem and soft petal, then scattering in a spray across the empty floor at his feet.  
  
************  
  
Moving in a trance like state through the doorway and stopping when he reached the low wall separating the front walkway from the water, Auron turned and sat heavily atop its stone cap, staring numbly at the oblong box in his hand for a moment, then lifting the lid to gaze upon the chess pieces secured within, his eye catching a flash of white as he pulled a piece of paper from the box and held it up in front of him.  
  
  
  
Auron,  
  
So now you know my sorrow. Forgive me for not sharing it with you. Please know I never meant for you to find out this way. I should have told you long ago, but I was so afraid. Afraid you would treat me differently if you knew, afraid you might go away. It was a shameful and selfish thing to do, and I go from this life with deep regret for that.  
  
I wish there was more time for me. For us. I wanted to know you, all of you, to understand your hidden sorrow... to someday wring it from you my sad, magnificent friend.  
  
Please don't add to your pain over me. You have made my final time a joy and I can only hope I have brought some comfort to you. I think I have. Try to celebrate what we were together... a wholeness from two broken halves and go on with a gladder heart for it.  
  
I'll see you on the other side, Auron. Look for me. I'll be waiting for another game. And maybe, just maybe... I'll let you win.  
  
I love you my knight,  
Isabo  
  
  
  
Auron's hand reached out, his fingertips brushing against the last two lines of text... his face contorting in grief and longing for what was, for what could have been, for what there was never any hope for.  
  
Holding his robe open, Auron slipped the chess box in one of its large inner-pockets then rose unsteadily and began to walk in long, purposeful strides toward the main road.  
  
He intended to find a bar, then render himself most decidedly drunk... oh yes, very drunk indeed. 


	30. YearNine: Chapter 6

Otherworld Year Nine: Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
The fact that this guy was still conscious, was a friggin miracle.   
  
He'd been here for hours, staring at that piece of paper through his glasses, speaking only once since bellying-up. "Sake." The man had said from behind his collar, uttered in a voice that had sent chills down his spine. After throwing that back without so much as a how-do-you-do, he had simply rapped on the bar in front of the decanter with two knuckles, silently demanding a refill. And that's how it had gone, refill after refill... the stools on either side of the man remaining empty, the other customers instinctively giving him a wide berth.  
  
God knows in his line of work he'd seen his fair share of distraught, unhappy people over the years... drowning themselves in alcohol to ease whatever pain they'd been hit with, and while this guy seemed no different in his motivation, his attitude sure as hell was. No sighing, no quick swipe of tears from the face, no elbows propped against the bar to cradle a head... nothing. He didn't like this perfect, quiet control the man exhibited. It made him nervous... no... in fact, it scared the shit out of him.  
  
He would be very, very glad to see this extremely dangerous looking fellow leave.  
  
************  
  
Not trusting his ability to get up the steep exterior stairwell, Auron opted for the main entry, leaning one arm against the wall and bringing his face forward to peer at the security pad, mashing the code in several times before getting the door to admit him.  
  
************  
  
Gabe was on his knees at the northwest section of the upper railing, bolting the new tie-down in place along the kick-plate that had come loose, when he saw the motion sensor lights come on at the main door below and looked down through the slats as Auron came through.  
  
Rising to his feet, Gabe began to call down then stopped with a frown as he watched Auron moving ungracefully to the bottom of the stairs. Thinking he had somehow re-opened his wound, Gabe dropped his wrench and strode quickly around the mezzanine toward Auron's position.  
  
"This could be bad." Auron thought aloud, starting up the stairs... his body careening from one banister to the other then stumbling as he reached the landing at the top, the far wall stopping his momentum as he rolled along its surface for a moment, then staggered forward along the upper floor.  
  
As Gabe rounded the last curve and came closer to the struggling man, he could hardly believe what his senses were telling him, but there was no mistaking it. "Auron... you're tanked." Gabe said in astonishment.  
  
Auron stopped at the sound of the voice and leaned heavily against the wall, his eye unable to focus clearly as he growled in Gabe's general direction... "What of it."  
  
"Nothing, I guess. Except it's not like you, it's not like you at all. Here, let me give you a hand." Gabe said as he walked forward and took Auron's arm, intending to help him get to his apartment... the man looked ready to pass-out at any moment.  
  
Auron shrugged Gabe's arm away, nearly falling to the floor in the process as he staggered past him and toward the railing. "Just leave me alone, Gabe."  
  
"Come on man, you need a little help here... you're gonna hurt yourself." Gabe gently coaxed, approaching again and bringing his left arm up to wrap it around Auron's shoulders.  
  
"I said leave me alone!" Auron shouted, roughly shoving Gabe against the wall, Gabe reacting without thought as he pushed off and grabbed Auron by the front of his robe with both hands, pulling him forward... Auron's head lolling back to meet Gabe's angered gaze.  
  
"Care to dance?" Auron asked in a menacing tone, then began to laugh... a hard, bitter sound in his throat.  
  
Sighing, Gabe relaxed his hold on Auron, turning him around and gently leaning him back... Auron now offering no resistance, sagging at the knees as his head thumped loosely against the wall.  
  
"What in the ham-sandwich is going on out here?" Sahna asked in a sleep roughened voice from the doorway of their quarters, pushing the temporary door-cover of a bedsheet out of her way.  
  
"Sahna, get back inside." Gabe said in a deadly-serious command. He didn't want her or Remie anywhere near Auron in the man's current condition.  
  
"I will not. Why are you man-handling Auron like that and what's wrong with him... is it his injury?" Sahna replied stubbornly, walking toward the two men with her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, Sahna, he's very drunk that's all. I'm going to get him to bed, just go back inside, okay?" Gabe answered quietly.  
  
"Auron would never do anything like this unless something drove him to it. He's obviously in trouble, and I don't intend to leave him alone in this condition." Sahna said sternly, continuing forward.  
  
"Sahna, he could hurt you without meaning to... a man like him could be very dangerous when out-of-control, don't you understand?" Gabe responded, his face and voice hardened with the intention of keeping her safe.  
  
Then their attention was drawn back to Auron as he straightened his back and attempted to move from the wall, his head wobbling as it turned in Sahna's direction... Gabe pressing one hand against his chest to keep him in place.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Sahna... can you help me?... I seem to have forgotten how to weep." Auron said in a heart-wrenching plea, a hand stretching toward her for a moment then moving to his forehead and raking down his face, the anguished gesture sending his glasses from the bridge of his nose to catch on his collar for a moment, then falling to the floor.  
  
Gabe turned his head to meet Sahna's eyes, a clear understanding passing between them. Auron was extremely drunk, but he was also in shock.  
  
"Oh, Auron," Sahna choked out "what has happened?"  
  
"Checkmate." Auron replied dully, his eye clamping shut as he sagged again... Gabe holding him up with one hand, then wrapping his arm around Auron's waist in an awkward embrace, half-walking, half-dragging him forward along the mezzanine.  
  
Not asking for an explanation of his strange answer, Sahna rescued Auron's glasses from the floor then hurried ahead of them, deciding Gabe was right... that the best course of action at this point was to just get Auron in bed, and let him sleep this off... he obviously was in no condition to make sense.  
  
************  
  
Gabe lowered Auron to the edge of the bed, Auron's face and body inanimate as Sahna unbuckled his belt then began to remove his robe... the sharp edges of a box scraping against her arm as it tumbled out of the robe's pocket and onto the bedcovers, a crumpled piece of paper escaping along with it... floating in a see-saw to the floor. Ignoring that for the moment, Sahna finished removing the robe, then addressed the chestplate... Gabe assisting by lifting Auron's arms up, their weight hanging loosely in his grasp.  
  
Once Gabe had Auron's boots off, Sahna reached down to retrieve the paper from the carpet, glimpsing some of the words written there before carefully holding it in her lap. "I think he's lost someone... someone important to him." She said in a tight voice, laying the note against the box and reaching behind her to place them on the bedside table.  
  
"Stop referring to me as though I weren't present... it's damned irritating." Auron suddenly spoke up angrily, raising his head, Gabe and Sahna exchanging a hopeful glance at his remark... it sounded more like the Auron they knew, not the emotionally distraught version of before.  
  
"I am... tired. I think I will rest for a while now." Auron continued, then slumped back against the bed in a muscled heap.  
  
"There he goes," Gabe nodded "I think it's safe to say he won't be doing much until morning... let's leave him be."  
  
Sahna bent over and tenderly kissed Auron's forehead, then brushed a hand across his hair... giving him the comfort now, that would not be allowed her otherwise.  
  
************  
  
So this is a hangover, eh Jecht? He thought grimly... the pain of his swollen brain pressing against his skull, combined with the lingering emotions of Isabo's death making rational thought nearly impossible.  
  
Shower, get in the shower he told himself... raising his hips and reaching down to strip his pants off, extending an arm to drop them on the floor beside the bed, then swinging his legs over the side and slowly sitting up, cradling his throbbing head in his hands for a moment as he started to rise from the bed, promptly returning to a sitting position with a groan. You're a fool, Auron, an utter fool, he chastised himself... bringing his hands up to rub at his temples in an attempt to clear the dizzying fog in his head, his stomach roiling in a sudden lurch of nausea.  
  
Fresh air, or the Zanarkand equivalent... no time to waste.  
  
Rolling off the edge of the bed, Auron shuffled in a crouch to the window-wall, not looking up as he fumbled for the touchpad then used the doorway for support as he moved onto the balcony and forced himself to an upright position... cracking his eye open then wincing at the brightness of the morning light. Glasses, need my glasses, he thought numbly, taking in a breath of air before returning to the bedside table to retrieve them.  
  
The deep breathing having helped some, Auron rotated his head to one side at the sound of the door opening in the room behind him, his peripheral vision seeing Gabe approaching the balcony with a glass clutched in one hand. Considering his current state of undress, Auron decided a little propriety was in order as he asked in a hoarse voice... "You alone?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Auron managed a nod, then took another deep breath, knowing he owed Gabe an apology for his behavior.  
  
Gabe, no stranger to morning-after-guilt, anticipated the humble contrition and stopped Auron before he could begin... smiling in sympathy for the man wearing nothing but a grimace and his sunglasses. "Don't worry about it man, yesterday's news. Here, Sahna made this for you... it'll fix you up."  
  
"Thanks." Auron replied quietly, looking at the thick, milky liquid for a moment then raising the glass to chug its contents... his face creasing in disgust as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "This is without a doubt, the foulest concoction I have ever consumed... what is in this?"   
  
"I've never asked... figured it was better not knowing." Gabe replied with a low chuckle.  
  
"I see."  
  
Heavy silence hung in the air between them, Gabe trying to think of something to say that might bring some comfort to the stoic man at his side. "Life goes on." He offered scratching his head, ashamed of himself for not being able to manage anything better than the lame cliche.  
  
"Yeah." Auron replied, looking at Gabe for a moment then turning his head to the view.  
  
And so it did.  
  
And Auron waited.  
  
And Auron held on.  
  
But until his long journey was over, he never emerged from sleep again without thinking of Isabo, and what it had felt like to awaken with her beside him. 


	31. Otherworld: Year Ten

It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known.  
  
--- Dickens  
  
Otherworld: Year Ten  
  
It had rained hard for most of the night, the winter storm blowing across the city in a rushing wall of dark violence, then just before dawn it had dissipated just as suddenly, pushed by a gusting off-shore wind. And now the sun was rising... its radiance shafting down through the tattered gray clouds to glint off the rain-slicked pavement at Auron's feet, his bootfalls splashing through the shallow puddles left by the precipitation.  
  
The Blitzer stood alone on the foredeck of the houseboat, stretching and yawning, looking out across the water to the rosy-hued skyline. Auron slowed his pace as he took in the sight of Tidus waiting there for him, suddenly realizing that this was the last time he would see the teen as he was now. This time tomorrow, there would be the media along with the fans it created, jostling for position to get an interview or glimpse of the young rookie. There would be no quiet mornings for them after today.  
  
"Did you get any sleep?" Auron asked as he approached, knowing full-well how wound up the boy had been this past week.  
  
"Not a lot, but enough I guess." Tidus replied, turning from the view.  
  
"You'll be fine." Auron intoned, his steady gaze fixed on Tidus for a moment, then tilting his head back to look at the mottled sky.  
  
"Sure you want to come? It's going to be a long day, and I know how much you hate just warming the bleachers." Tidus said with a smirk.  
  
"While you're busy showing-off in the water, there are fees to be paid, waivers to be signed, various forms to be filled out... need I continue?"  
  
"Um, no... I get it." Tidus replied sheepishly, then smiled at Auron, a look of gratitude in his lamp-blue eyes that surprised his guardian with its understanding and sincerity.  
  
Was it possible the boy had begun the journey toward becoming a man? He thought perhaps it was.  
  
"Let's go." Auron nodded, his breath a brief whiteness as he turned, Tidus falling quickly into step at his side, grinning at the older man as he noticed Auron's glasses had fogged up, then turned his thoughts to the challenge that awaited him, as they strode silently through the steam clouds that had begun to rise from the surface of the roadway, their shapes folding into the obscuring embrace.   
  
************  
  
Auron knocked in a familiar pattern, then opened the door and came down the entry-stairs... pulling his glasses off as he descended, then lowered himself beside Breese on the seating platform.  
  
Breese looked at him expectantly, wringing her hands in impatience. "Well... did he make it?"  
  
"Yes, he made it. Tidus is now a member of the Zanarkand Abes." Auron replied, laying his glasses on a nearby table and raising his hand to the bridge of his nose to press his thumb and forefinger against it in weariness.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Breese exclaimed, patting her knees in satisfaction. Then her eyes became distant as her face changed with her next thought... "I wish they could be here to see this."  
  
Auron dropped his hand to his lap and met Breese's eyes, his expression telling her that he did too.  
  
Breese smiled then, and brought them both back to the present with a question... "When will the super-star be home? Since I'm only here three days a week now, my schedule is tight. I was going to start some laundry, but I'll do some cooking if he's on his way."  
  
"Do not bother yourself with that. He is attending the team party, where he will undoubtedly sate himself with pizza and other equally healthy things, into the wee hours." Auron explained flatly.   
  
"Ah, to be that young again." Breese said, laughing.  
  
"Mmm." Was Auron's comment as he reached into his robe and pulled out a small, handheld machina. "I wish for you to have this, Breese. It is a device that will enable Tidus or you to reach me wherever I may be, as well as alert the authorities in an emergency. There is a built-in tutorial on its use and features here." Auron finished, pointing to the tiny menu screen on the metal rectangle as he handed it to Breese.  
  
"Why should we need this?" Breese asked with a frown, turning the sleek gadget over in her hands.  
  
Auron's head turned to look out through the large windows, his eye raking across the florescent glow of the city beyond the glass. "Things could get... complicated, as a result of Tidus' newfound status."  
  
"I never thought of that," Breese said, following Auron's gaze for a moment then dropping her eyes to the digital-lifeline in her hands... "Pretty high-tech stuff, where did you get this?"  
  
"From a friend, one with a favor owed him by the enforcers." Auron explained with a note of rough amusement.  
  
"Do you have one of these too?"  
  
"Right here." Auron answered, patting a hand against one side of his robe.   
  
Breese smiled warmly at the man next to her. "You've been wonderful, Auron... always being here when needed and knowing the right thing to do. It's not so easy for me anymore, keeping up with that rascal."  
  
"No Breese, it is you that has been wonderful. Tidus is a handful at best. Your patience and the sacrifices you have made, the care you have shown for the boy... you have my utmost respect and gratitude for that." Auron finished, reaching out to take Breese's hand between his two.   
  
"I can't take all that credit, it's been a team effort all the way. But I believe between the two of us, we've somehow managed to raise a pretty decent young man." Breese said in a tremor of emotion, as she drew her hands away then leaned forward to embrace Auron... her hands coming around to gently pat his back.  
  
His body stiffening, Auron hesitated for a moment, then returned the comfort... the two guardians sharing a quiet celebration, that only they could understand.  
  
************  
  
Auron sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair, then sighed roughly and leaned over to remove his boots.   
  
The past year had been a blur.   
  
Not surprisingly, Tidus had become the star-player of the Zanarkand Abes... his innate talent combined with his fiercely competitive nature, ensuring his rise to that position. Adding to that was his appeal as Jecht's son... the city seeing him as the heir apparent to the sports legacy created by his father. Hardly a day went by without a new op-ed piece in the media... touting the Golden Boy of Blitz, following in his father's footsteps to bring glory to the team.   
  
He was doing his best to help Tidus keep his head on straight, and the youngster was holding his own in that regard for the most part, but the situation had also deepened Tidus' inner-conflict. While he enjoyed the perks that fame brought, he deeply resented the comparisons to Jecht, and at times lamented his lack of privacy.  
  
As guardian, he found the whole thing a pain in the backside... losing his temper on several occasions with the intrusive media. Just last week one individual so persistent, as to require him to pick the man up and toss him and his camera over the side of the houseboat. That incident had resulted in a flurry of stories about the rough looking body-guard that Tidus had hired, to protect him from the screaming legions of fangirls.  
  
Perfect. He had been reduced to tabloid-fodder.   
  
Not that he cared, but the constant attention Tidus received now making it impossible to adequately protect him both emotionally and physically, that knowledge weighing heavily at times.  
  
Time... and then there was that.  
  
The greediest ferryman of all, had been asking an increasingly high price for his passage, and he didn't know how much longer he could pay it. The heavy toll exacted to keep himself from flying apart, requiring him to rest more frequently these days.  
  
In short... he was tired, damnit.  
  
And that led him to the reason for his sigh. Tidus had a big game tonight... the opening match of the Jecht Memorial and he really should have attended... but he simply did not have enough energy to face that massive throng of ecstatic humanity.  
  
Go to sleep then... you pathetic old man, he said to himself, as he lay back and closed his eye, drifting quickly away.  
  
************   
  
"Hey, Auron... heads up! I'm gonna rock 'n roll, so get ready. There's a little gift from me for Tidus at the houseboat, go pick it up... move it, Auron... don't be late or I'll fry your ass." Came Jecht's voice, urgent and close... very close.  
  
Auron sat up abruptly, blinking as he looked around the room... half-expecting to see his friend there. Then he became perfectly still, his eye gazing ahead in thought for awhile... deciding what needed to be done and the best way to do it. Then he rose and got dressed, took his sword from the wall, and moved to the desk where the chess box sat atop its gleaming blackness. Reaching in, he removed the white queen and the note, securing them within his robe, then turned and left the apartment without a backward glance.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the exterior stairs, he saw Remie at the front door of the shop with Ron weaving around his feet, as he keyed in the combination on the security touchpad, closing up for the night. Auron looked at him without moving for a moment... seeing the boy, not the young man he was now, who had found him on that beach so many years ago.  
  
Then Auron walked toward him, as Remie saw him and smiled. "Hey Auron, mom and Gabe went out to dinner, but I'm meeting them at the Blitz tournament, maybe you could..." Then abruptly fell silent, reading Auron's body language and noticing the sword slung across his back.  
  
"Remie, there is something you must do. Listen to me very carefully," Auron said then turned to the side, to gaze at the water. "You must find your mother and Gabe, and move as quickly as you can toward the inland side of the city, to the highest point from the water possible. Be prepared to summon your powers, to call upon the Fayth, to do whatever it takes to protect yourself and them. Do not ask me to explain why, there isn't enough time... but it is imperative that you do as I say. Do you understand?"  
  
In all the time he had known him, Remie had never heard Auron sound anxious before, and it frightened him very badly to think about what would cause this man to be concerned. "I... I understand, Auron. I will do as you ask... I promise. But... aren't you coming with us?"  
  
Auron looked down and didn't speak for a few moments, then raised his head. "I am leaving Zanarkand, and I will not be returning. I am saying farewell... and ask that you give my best to Sahna and Gabe."  
  
"Can't you say goodbye to them yourself? I don't understand, when are you leaving?" Remie asked, his voice betraying his rising emotion.  
  
"I must leave tonight. I am sorry... but it is something I have to do, something I have always been meant to do." Auron replied, turning then, his eye locking to Remie's face.  
  
Remie held his gaze for a few moments, then dropped his head. "I know. Mom told me once a long time ago that you didn't really belong here, and that someday you'd have to go."  
  
He should not have been surprised by Sahna's unspoken insight into his true nature, he thought, but he was. She was truly a remarkable woman... he would miss her very much.  
  
Stepping close to Remie then, Auron gripped the boy's shoulder in a black-gloved hand. "I cannot express what you, your mother, and Gabe have meant to me... I do not have the words. But know this... I will never forget how the three of you have kept me whole these past ten years... I will never forget." Auron said, pulling Remie to him in a short embrace, then turning to walk away into the night.  
  
Remie didn't speak, as he reached down and gathered Ron into his arms then looked up, watching Auron go in a flash of red and a glint of steel as he disappeared from view... the tears beginning to spill over from Remie's eyes to track down his cheeks.  
  
Then he spun and ran down the road in search of his mother, his hair flying out behind him.  
  
************  
  
High above the skyline, Auron walked calmly to the end of the support beam, and turned to look upon the massive wall of ocean rolling toward the city... the shadow of Sin beneath its watery veil, the voice of Jecht calling to him from somewhere beyond that.  
  
Then Auron extended his arm, raising his jug... to friends present and friends gone, to a universe of possibilities, to the power of the human heart to find its way in the darkness, but most of all just to say: I'm ready Jecht... let's go change the world.  
  
At long last... he was going home.  
  
************  
  
To travel hopefully is a better thing than to arrive, and the true success is to labour.   
  
-- Robert Louis Stevenson   
  
Final Blatherings: Well whoop-dee-freakin-do. This rambling tale is now finished. Some may be unhappy that I didn't clearly say what becomes of Remie and company, but I think it works leaving that to speculation. *BB dons her flame-retardent jumpsuit*   
  
And now allow me to pontificate, as I shamelessly wallow in a self-congratulatory ecstasy...   
  
Inspired ---   
  
By Auron. What a fascinating fellow he is. There is a short list of my favorite male fictional characters, and he has taken his place among them... right up there with Wolverine and Roland of Gilead. (Yep, I'm a sucker for the angst-filled-badass with the noble heart).   
  
Challenged ---   
  
To keep the guy in character, come hell or high water. Partly because I was a drama major (dammit Jim... I'm an actor, not a writer) but mostly because I felt that to do anything less would demean this character that I had come to love and respect so much.   
  
So I took up the gauntlet I had thrown at my own feet and giddily went about the task of trying to climb inside the Guardian's head. It's been a lot of fun (except for those mondo-angst chaps). And according to my friends, it has not always been a pleasure-cruise for them either, as they remind me that on several occasions over the past five months, I actually became Auron-like in my behavior. In other words... I got a little carried away. *smirk*   
  
Grateful ---   
  
To all of you who have taken the time and effort to read and leave reviews here... for sharing your encouragement, insight and humor.   
  
Thank you.   
  
You're all invited over to my place this evening for an elegant party... where I will humbly serve you cheese-whiz and cocktail weenies, whilst we repeatedly watch the #18 FMV until our heads explode.   
  
No? Okay, then how about a slide show... currently snarfing-up 12 megs on my homepage server (I recommend watching with headphones... groovy).   
  
Next ---   
  
There is a sequel churning around in my head, and I will follow that scampering plot bunny through the looking-glass once more, but I think I'll take a little break first. As Auron would say: my attention is required elsewhere. For one thing, I'd like to spend some time reading here on ffnet... then there's that growing stack of unfinished books beckoning from a corner of the living room, and dare I mention the hamster-sized-dust-wads under my desk that need sweeping. Good gawd... I'm looking under there now and I see the petrified remains of something that may have been at one time, a slice of pepperoni pizza. *shiver*   
  
I also plan on making a long-overdue trip to the bookstore/library and pick-up some reference material, to see if I can improve my writing chops... to figure out just what the hell it is I'm supposed to be doing with those damned commas anyway.   
  
Stay in touch and remember... color outside the lines, run with scissors, eat paste.   
  
Blithering Bard (who intends to go sit in the bathtub until the voices go away) 


End file.
